


Un été sous le signe Matoki

by KimHania



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Supernatural Elements, Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimHania/pseuds/KimHania
Summary: Synopsis:Qui aurait cru que ma vie serait liée à celle d'un petit garçon de huit ans ? Qui aurait cru que mon jumeau pouvait être comme ça avec moi ? Qui aurait cru que les choses iraient jusqu'à dépasser la réalité ? Qui aurait cru que ces vacances changeraient ma vie à tout jamais ? En tout cas, pas moi. Sinon, je ne serais peut-être jamais partie voir la mer ...Personnages:· Moi, Johanna, 16 ans.· Mon frère jumeau, Denis, 16 ans.· Ma "mère", Christine, la quarantaine.· Les jumeaux Matoki, YongGuk et YongNam, 18 ans et leur petit frère JunHong alias Zelo, 8 ans.· Autres membres du clan Matoki: HimChan et DaeHyun 17 ans, JongUp et YoungJae 16 ans.·· Les petites dernières: HyoSung, 18 ans et sa petite sœur, JiEun, 10 ans.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Jeon Hyosung, Jung Daehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Daehyun/You





	1. Moi, Johanna

Je m’appelle Johanna et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je pars en vacances au bord de la mer. Quand je pense qu’il aura fallu que j’attende seize ans pour enfin pouvoir voir la mer de mes propres yeux ! Bon, en même temps, j’ai une mère secrétaire, elle n’a donc pas un gros salaire et le strict minimum de vacances. Et quand on a deux ados à nourrir à la maison, y a plus beaucoup de sous à la fin du mois. Mais ma mère économisant depuis maintenant plusieurs années, elle a enfin assez d’argent pour pouvoir nous payer un séjour de détente au bord de la mer. C’est donc en cette année de mes seize ans que je pars en vacances avec ma mère, Christine, et mon frère jumeau, Denis.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Après huit heures de route et de bagarre avec mon frère, nous arrivons enfin au centre de vacances en ce début de dimanche après-midi ensoleillé. Oui, nous sommes partis ce jour-là plutôt que le samedi pour éviter les bouchons qui nous insupportent, ma mère et moi. Nous prenons nos valises dans le coffre de la voiture et nous rendons à l’accueil du camping où nous récupérons les clés de notre pavillon. Nous nous y rendons, tout excité de découvrir notre nouvelle maison pour ces deux semaines de vacances. Ma mère ouvre le petit portail de bois et nous entrons sur une petite terrasse pavée. Elle ouvre ensuite la porte de notre pavillon et nous entrons. Il n’est pas très grand mais suffisant pour nous trois. Il est composé d’une cuisine-salle à manger, d’une micro salle de bain et de deux chambres. Mon frère et moi nous dirigeons vers notre chambre qui comporte deux lit simple l’un à côté de l’autre. Nous choisissons chacun notre lit et y posons notre valise comme pour marquer notre territoire. Ma mère, après avoir déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre, vient nous voir.  
Ma mère: Dépêchez-vous de ranger vos affaires pour que nous allions vous inscrire au club ado avant qu’il ne ferme.  
Moi: Quoi ?!  
Denis: J’espère que c’est une blague !  
Ma mère: Non, pourquoi ?  
Moi: Maman, c’est ringard le club ado, y a que des intellos qui y vont !  
Denis: Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec ma jum’ !  
Ma mère: De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Si vous refusez, on rentre à la maison !  
Moi: C’est du chantage !  
Denis: Tu es le diable incarné !  
Ma mère: Je sais et j’adore ça !  
Alors Denis et moi suivons notre mère jusqu’au club ado, une tête d’enterrement plantée sur le visage. Nous entrons dans le club, un calme plat règne à l’intérieur: Normal, avec le grand soleil qu’il y a dehors, tout le monde est à la plage.  
Gérant du club: Bonjour, c’est pour une inscription ?  
Ma mère: Bonjour, oui.  
Gérant: Très bien, il me faut le prénom et l’âge de ces jeunes gens.  
Ma mère: Johanna et Denis et ils sont tous deux âgés de seize ans.  
Gérant: Ce sont des jumeaux ?  
Ma mère: Oui.  
Gérant: Voilà vos pass, le club ado se trouve sur la plage juste derrière le restaurant.  
Ma mère: Ah, le club ne se trouve pas ici ?  
Gérant: Non, ici c’est le club pour les enfants.  
Ma mère: Ah d’accord. Et, est-ce qu’il y a des horaires ?  
Gérant: Non, le club ado est accessible tous les jours, à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
Ma mère: Est-ce qu’il y a des animateurs qui les surveillent ?  
Gérant: Non, nous considérons que les jeunes de quinze à dix-huit ans sont assez grands pour s’occuper d’eux, à condition bien sûr qu’ils ne sortent pas du camping. D’autres questions ?  
Ma mère: Non, eh bien merci et au revoir.  
Gérant: Au revoir.  
Une fois notre inscription faite, nous ressortons du club.  
Ma mère: Vous auriez au moins pu dire bonjour plutôt que de faire les zombies.  
Denis et moi: ...  
Ma mère: Y a vraiment des jours où vous êtes chiants ! Maintenant, allez au club ado avant que je vous y emmène par la peau des fesses !  
Je prends les pass qu’elle me tend et Denis et moi nous dirigeons vers le club ado, sentant le regard de notre mère nous transpercer le dos.  
Moi: Dis Denis, on va vraiment y aller à ce club ?  
Denis: Je sais pas. Mais avant, je veux voir la mer.  
Moi: Moi aussi.  
Nous passons devant le restaurant en courant et continuons tout droit vers la mer plutôt que de prendre à gauche pour nous rendre au club ado. Nous nous asseyons sur la plage et contemplons la mer, émerveillés par cette grande étendue bleue que nous voyons pour la première fois de nos propres yeux.  
Moi: C’est magnifique !  
Denis: Tout à fait d’accord.  
Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous nous relevons, prenons quelques photos et nous dirigeons vers le restaurant.  
Moi: On devrait quand même aller au club.  
Denis: Oui, juste histoire d’y jeter un coup d’œil.  
Nous nous approchons du club. On dirait une vieille cabane en bois brun. Ce n’est pas très joli. Je me demande si l’on est au bon endroit. Au-dessus de la porte se trouve un écriteau où l’on peut lire «Club Matoki».  
Moi: C’est quoi «Matoki» ?  
Denis: Je n’en ai aucune idée.  
Moi: Ça me fait penser à un nom de secte. Cet endroit ne m’inspire pas confiance.  
Denis: À moi non plus.  
Il prend ma main et pousse la porte de la vieille cabane.


	2. Le Clan Matoki

Nous tombons nez à nez avec deux jeunes hommes. Ils nous regardent de la tête aux pieds en nous dévisageant. Ayant peur, je sers la main de mon jumeau.  
Denis: Salut ! Je m’appelle Denis et voici ma sœur Johanna.  
Inconnu: *agressif* Que faites-vous ici ?  
Denis: Notre mère nous a inscrits au club.  
Inconnu: Comment est-ce possible ? C’est un club privé, vous n’êtes pas censés être ici !  
Denis: Pourtant, on nous a dit que c’était ici.  
Inconnu: Alors montrez-moi vos pass !  
Denis: Nos pass ? Quels pass ?  
Moi: *montre les pass* Vous voulez parler de ça ?  
Il me prend les pass des mains et les examine d’un air choqué, puis me les rend avec une attitude plus détendue.  
Inconnu: Je m’appelle YongGuk et voici mon jumeau YongNam. Et le petit là-bas c’est notre petit frère, JunHong, mais tout le monde l’appelle Zelo.  
Zelo s’approche de moi, me prend la main et m’entraîne avec lui.  
Zelo: Je m’appelle Zelo et j’ai huit ans et toi ?  
Moi: Je m’appelle Johanna et j’ai seize ans.  
Zelo: Hyung, je peux lui faire visiter ?  
YongGuk le regarde mais ne lui répond pas.  
YongNam: Oui, tu peux lui faire visiter.  
YongGuk: Pendant ce temps, je vais m’occuper de son frère.  
Zelo: Allez viens.  
Nous descendons un escalier et arrivons dans une grande pièce.  
Zelo: Voici le club Matoki !  
Moi: Waouh c’est magnifique !  
Cette grande pièce très colorée est remplie de canapés, fauteuils, tapis, tables et chaises en tout genre. En gros, tout ce qu’il faut pour se détendre et passer du bon temps. Au fond, il y a même une cuisine pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez nous pour manger. Ça n’a rien à voir avec la vieille cabane qui leur sert d’entrée.  
Zelo: Je sais que l’on ne se connaît pas mais je t’aime bien, tu as l’air gentille.  
Moi: Moi aussi je t’aime bien.  
Zelo: Je peux t’appeler Jo’ ?  
Moi: Bien sûr !  
Zelo: C’est la première fois que tu viens en vacances ici ?  
Moi: Oui. Je suis venue avec mon jum’ et ma mère.  
Denis, YongGuk et YongNam descendent bras dessus, bras dessous en rigolant, comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
Moi: Je vois que vous vous entendez bien !  
Denis: Ouais, ces gars-là sont géniaux !  
Zelo: YongGuk, si tu es méchant avec Jo’, je suis plus ton frère !  
YongGuk: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Zelo: Fais pas l’innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
YongGuk s’approche de Zelo et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.  
YongGuk: Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne ferais aucun mal à ta Jo’.  
Zelo: Tu me le promets ?  
YongGuk: Oui.  
YongNam: Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?  
Denis: Et si on allait se baigner ?  
Zelo: Oh oui, je veux aller à la mer !  
YongGuk: D’accord.  
Denis: Ma jum’ et moi allons chercher nos affaires et on se retrouve sur la plage.  
Nous les saluons et rentrons à notre pavillon.  
Ma mère: Alors, c’était comment ?  
Moi: Bien.  
Ma mère: C’est tout ?  
Denis: On a pas envie de s’étaler sur le sujet.  
Ma mère: Comme vous voulez. Attendez, où allez-vous comme ça ?  
Moi: À la mer pour se baigner.  
Ma mère: D’accord, ne rentrez pas trop tard et soyez prudent.  
Denis: T’inquiète je la surveille.  
Moi: Eh ! C’est plutôt à moi de te surveiller !  
Denis: Si tu le dis.  
Ma mère: Amusez-vous bien !  
Nous retournons à la plage et apercevons YongGuk, YongNam et Zelo qui nous attendent. Nous les rejoignons, étendons nos serviettes à côté des leurs et allons tous nous baigner.  
Zelo: Dis Jo’, c’est la première fois que tu viens à la mer ?  
Moi: Oui et toi ?  
Zelo: Je viens tous les ans avec mes frères. Nous sommes un peu des habitués du centre de vacances. Et puis Papa...  
YongGuk: Je propose que l’on fasse la course ! Le premier qui arrive à la bouée jaune.  
Denis: Je suis partant !  
YongNam: Je vais tous vous battre !  
Zelo: Je peux participer ?  
YongNam: Nan Zelo, tu es trop jeune.  
Zelo: Mais pourquoi ?  
Moi: Si tu veux, je reste avec toi.  
Zelo: C’est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?  
Moi: Oui, en plus je ne suis pas une très bonne nageuse.  
YongNam: Alors vous pouvez donner le top départ.  
YongGuk, YongNam et Denis se placent en ligne et Zelo et moi nous mettons de chaque côté pour lancer le départ de la course.  
Zelo et moi: À vos marques ... Prêt .... Partez !  
Ils s’élancent tous trois dans la mer agitée en direction de la bouée jaune. La course est rude, ils doivent lutter contre les vagues et le courant.  
Zelo: Moi, je dis que c’est YongGuk qui va gagner.  
Moi: Non, moi je dis que c’est mon jum’.  
Zelo: Mais, vous êtes vraiment jumeaux, Denis et toi ?  
Moi: Oui, mais on pense facilement que nous ne sommes que frère et sœur car il fait plus grand que moi.  
Denis arrive à la bouée le premier et s’arrête. YongGuk et YongNam arrivent juste derrière, ils contournent la bouée et reviennent vers nous.  
Moi: Pourquoi ils continuent ?  
Ils arrivent tous deux l’un derrière l’autre. Denis, quand à lui, revient tranquillement jusqu’à nous.  
YongGuk: J’ai gagné !  
Denis:*essoufflé* T’aurais pu prévenir qu’on faisait aller-retour !  
YongNam: T’inquiète, on était censé faire que l’aller donc, pour ça, tu as gagné.  
YongGuk: Mais mon frère et moi sommes en constante rivalité. C’est pour ça que nous avons continué et ça n’a pas changé, c’est toujours moi le premier !  
Zelo et moi les attendons sur la plage. Ils sortent de l’eau et viennent s’asseoir avec nous. C’est alors que quatre garçons viennent nous voir.  
YongGuk: Salut les gars !  
YongNam: Hey ça fait longtemps !  
Moi: C’est qui ?  
Zelo: Ce sont les autres membres du clan Matoki. Alors, celui au regard flippant, c’est HimChan, celui qui danse, c’est JongUp, celui qui le regarde et le supplie de s’arrêter, c’est YoungJae et le dernier, où je vais bientôt lui sauter dans les bras, c’est DaeHyun.  
DaeHyun: Hey, la famille Bang, ça va ?  
Zelo: *lui saute dessus* Moi ça va toujours !  
DaeHyun: Tu changeras jamais mon p’tit Zelo !  
HimChan: C’est qui eux ?  
YongGuk: Ce sont les nouveaux membres du clan, Johanna et Denis.  
Zelo: Ouais, c’est Jo’ et ... J’ai pas encore trouvé de surnom à Denis.  
YongNam: Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et si on allait se baigner ?  
Nous retournons donc nous baigner, accompagnés des quatre autres membres du clan Matoki. Après deux bonnes heures de baignade, qui nous ont permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec tous les membres du club, nous retournons sur la plage. Je regarde l’heure sur mon portable: il est déjà presque dix-neuf heure.  
Moi: Denis, on devrait peut-être y aller.  
Denis: Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?  
Moi: 18h50.  
Denis: Quoi, déjà ?! On va se faire tuer par maman !  
Zelo: Jo’, tu reviens demain ?  
Moi: Bien sûr que je reviens !  
Zelo: Tu me le promets ?  
Moi: C’est promis.  
YongGuk: On se retrouve demain, à treize heures, au club.  
Denis: Ok on y sera.  
Zelo: À demain Jo’ !  
Moi: À demain mon ‘tit Zelo !  
Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et Denis et moi partons en courant. Nous rentrons à notre pavillon en seulement deux minutes.  
Ma mère: C’est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à me faire du souci ! Alors, c’était comment le club ado à la plage ?  
Moi: Bien.  
Ma mère: Mais encore ?  
Denis: Cool.  
Ma mère: Je vois.  
Moi: Je vais prendre ma douche.  
Denis: Ah non, c’est moi qui y vais !  
Moi: Rêve toujours !  
Ma mère: Du calme vous deux ! Denis, va prendre ta douche. J’aimerai parler avec ta sœur.  
Moi: Quoi ?! Mais c’est injuste !  
Denis: J’ai gagné !  
Il va dans la salle de bain en faisant la danse de la joie tandis que je m’assois à la table de la terrasse, en face de ma mère.  
Moi: Qu’as-tu à me dire ?  
Ma mère: Dis-moi franchement, c’était comment le club ado ?  
Moi: J’ai déjà répondu à la question.  
Ma mère: Ah parce que «bien», pour toi, c’est une réponse !  
Moi: Oui, tu n’as pas besoin d’en savoir plus. Sois déjà contente qu’on y aille.  
Ma mère: Que me cachez-vous ?  
Moi: Tout de suite les grands mots ! On ne te cache rien !  
Ma mère: Alors répond sincèrement à la question.  
Moi: Bah, c’est sympa, les autres sont gentils, que dire de plus ?  
Ma mère: Ça me rassure. Vous allez y retourner ?  
Moi: Oui, on y ira tous les jours. Je te le promets.  
Ma mère: Bien. Je crois que ton frère est sorti de la salle de bain.  
Je prends des affaires de rechange et vais dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Une fois que j’ai fini, je sors. Ma mère, Denis et moi mangeons et allons nous coucher tout de suite après, étant épuisé du voyage et de l’après-midi baignade. Je m’endors avec l’image de Zelo sautant au cou de ce DaeHyun dans la tête.


	3. Mon père

Je suis réveillée par un bruit bizarre. J’ouvre les yeux et vois mon jumeau étalé par terre. Je dirais qu’il est tombé de son lit et, ne pouvant résister à l’idée de me foutre de sa gueule, j’explose de rire. Denis se jette alors sur moi et me fait des chatouilles en guise de vengeance. Ma mère arrive dans la chambre, se demandant ce qui se passe.  
Ma mère: Denis, s’il te plaît, n’étripe pas ta sœur de bon matin !  
Denis: Mais elle s’est moquée de moi !  
Moi: Faut dire qu’un mec de seize ans qui tombe encore de son lit en dormant, c’est juste trop drôle !  
Ma mère: Ça suffit ! Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner et après je ne veux plus vous voir avant ce soir !  
Nous nous dirigeons tous deux vers la terrasse et nous asseyons à la table pour prendre notre petit déjeuner comme notre mère nous l’a ordonnée. Après avoir mangé, Denis et moi allons nous habiller et quittons le pavillon en direction du club, sans oublier de prendre nos affaires pour aller nous baigner. Mon frère et moi, étant du genre à faire la grasse matinée, il est déjà 13h30 quand nous arrivons au club. À peine ai-je passé la porte que Zelo me saute dessus.  
Zelo: Jo’ ! J’ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas !  
Moi: Mais comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ?  
Zelo: C’est YongGuk qui disait ça et moi, j’avais peur que tu ne tiennes pas ta promesse ...  
Moi: Sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.  
Zelo: Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?  
Moi: Si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
Il me prend par la main et m’entraîne avec lui. Nous nous asseyons par terre sur un tapis et commençons à jouer avec des petites voitures.  
Zelo: Dis, je peux te poser une question ?  
Moi: Bien sûr !  
Zelo: Pourquoi ton père n’est pas venu en vacances avec ta mère, ton frère et toi ?  
Moi: Il ... Il est ...  
Malgré le fait que ça fait déjà huit ans, je n’arrive toujours pas à le dire sans me mettre à pleurer. Mais j’étais si jeune à l’époque...  
Zelo: Il est quoi ?  
Moi: Il est ... mort.  
Les larmes me montent immédiatement aux yeux. J’ai comme un vide au fond de moi depuis qu’il nous a quittés, il me manque ...  
Zelo: Je suis désolé Jo’, je savais pas.  
Il vient s’asseoir à côté de moi, je le prends dans mes bras et le sers fort contre moi.  
Zelo: Tu sais, moi c’est ma mère qui est morte.  
Moi: C’est vrai ?  
Zelo: Oui, elle est morte à ma naissance du coup, je ne l’ai pas connue. C’est pour ça que je ne suis pas triste quand je le dis. Comment est mort ton père ?  
Moi: Il a eu un accident de voiture.

~ Flash-back ~

_C’était le soir du réveillon, nous avions invité toute la famille à la maison. Mes parents, en particulier mon père, avaient beaucoup bu. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, mes parents ont commencé à se disputer. Sous l’effet de l’alcool, mon père est devenu très violent. J’étais dans la cuisine avec ma mère quand ils ont commencé à se disputer. À un moment, mon père était tellement en colère qu’il a failli frapper ma mère mais Denis l’en a empêché. Il l’a ensuite emmener dehors pour qu’il se calme. Je me suis mise à la fenêtre et les ai observés. Mon père n’était plus dans son état normal. Mon frère et lui avaient l’air de se disputer quand soudain, mon père frappa Denis. Celui-ci lui cria un «Tu n’es plus mon père !». Mon père est alors monté dans sa voiture et est parti. Il n’est pas rentré de la soirée. Nous étions tous très inquiets pour lui et avions appelé la police pour signaler sa disparition. Nous avons appris au petit matin qu’il avait eu un accident de voiture et qu’il n’avait pas survécu. D’après les policiers, il se serait engagé sur l’autoroute à contre-sens et, après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, aurait percuté un camion de plein fouet._

~ Fin du flash-back ~

Moi: Je n’avais que huit ans à l’époque. Ça a été le pire réveillon de toute ma vie.  
Zelo: Il doit beaucoup te manquer.  
Moi: Oui, il n’y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne pense à lui.  
Une larme coule sur ma joue, Zelo l’essuie.  
Zelo: Jo’, pleure pas !  
À cette phrase, un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Comment ce gamin arrive-t-il à me faire sourire comme ça ? Denis, YongNam et YongGuk entre dans la salle.  
YongNam: On va à la plage, vous voulez venir avec nous ?  
Zelo: Oui !  
Il se lève, j’en fais de même et nous partons tous les cinq en direction de la plage. Une fois sur place, nous retrouvons les autres membres du clan Matoki.  
DaeHyun: Salut !  
YongNam: Hey, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
HimChan: Bah que veux-tu qu’on fasse !  
YongNam: Je crois qu’il est de mauvaise humeur.  
Denis: Bon, on va se baigner ?  
YongGuk: Ok !  
Denis, YongNam, YongGuk et HimChan vont rejoindre les autres qui sont déjà dans l’eau tandis que Zelo commence à faire un château de sable avec DaeHyun.  
Zelo: Jo’, tu ne vas pas dans l’eau ?  
Moi: Non, je n’ai pas très envie aujourd’hui.  
Zelo: Alors tu peux nous aider à faire le château de sable ?  
Moi: Bien sûr !  
Je m’assois dans le sable avec eux. Alors que Zelo est absorbé par son château, DaeHyun et moi n’arrêtons pas de nous jeter des regards. Tu crois qu’il a craqué sur moi ? Jo’, voyons ! J’essaie de me concentrer sur le château mais mon regard dérive à chaque fois vers DaeHyun, comme si j’étais attirée par lui malgré moi. Non pas qu’il me plaît, même si je ne cache pas qu’il est plutôt mignon, mais comme si c’était plus fort que moi. Alors que je suis dans ma discussion intérieure, DaeHyun me fixe de ses beaux yeux noirs. Comment ça «beaux» ? Enfin bref, oublions. Ne voulant pas qu’il se fasse de fausses idées, je décide d’entamer une conversation en faisant semblant de confondre les prénoms, alors que le sien est le seul que j’ai retenu et qui m’a d’ailleurs hanté toute la nuit.  
Moi: Tu t’appelles comment déjà ? YoungJae ?  
DaeHyun: Non, moi c’est DaeHyun.  
Moi: Oh désolée ! J’ai un peu de mal avec les prénoms.  
DaeHyun: C’est pas grave.  
Soudain, quelqu’un passe en courant entre nous trois, écrasant le château de sable au passage.  
Zelo: YongGuk ! T’as cassé mon château ! T’es méchant !  
YongGuk: Roh Zelo, c’était qu’un pauvre château ! Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat !  
Zelo: Mais c’était MON château ! Je vais aller me plaindre à papa !  
J’ai une impression de déjà vu. Pourquoi de voir cette scène me pince le cœur ? Papa ...

~ Flash-back ~

_Denis et moi nous disputions encore car il avait détruit mon château de cartes que j’avais mis des heures à faire._  
_Moi: Denis ! T’as cassé mon château ! T’es méchant !_  
_Denis: Roh Jo’, c’était qu’un pauvre château ! Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat !_  
_Moi: Mais c’était MON château ! Je vais aller me plaindre à papa !_  
_Notre père entre dans la pièce à ce moment-là._  
_Mon père: Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ?_  
_Moi: Denis a cassé mon château de cartes !_  
_Mon père: Denis, je t’ai déjà dit de faire attention avec ta sœur._  
_Denis: Je sais ... Jo’, je suis désolé d’avoir cassé ton château. Si tu veux, je peux t’aider à le refaire._  
_Moi: D’accord._  
_Mon père, Denis et moi avons donc passé l’après-midi à refaire le château de cartes. C’est le dernier après-midi que nous avons passé tous les trois avant qu’il ne nous quitte._

~ Fin du flash-back ~

Je me lève et me plante juste devant YongGuk.  
Moi: Excuse-toi !  
YongGuk: Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?  
Moi: Excuse-toi !  
YongGuk: Si tu insistes. *se tourne vers Zelo* Zelo, je suis désolé. *se retourne vers moi* Ça te va ?!  
Moi: Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? C’est ton petit frère quand même !  
YongGuk: Mais il a tué notre mère !  
Tout le monde est choqué. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il pensait ça de son petit frère !  
Denis: Je m’en occupe.  
Il prend YongGuk par le bras et l’entraîne avec lui à l’écart.  
Zelo: Maintenant vous savez tout, ton frère et toi.  
Des larmes commencent à apparaître dans ses yeux. Je m’accroupis en face de lui et le serre dans mes bras.  
DaeHyun: On ferait mieux de retourner au club.  
Tiens, je l’avais presque oublié lui ! Enfin bref. Nous récupérons nos affaires et rentrons au club, laissant Denis et YongGuk seuls. Zelo, DaeHyun et moi nous asseyons sur un des canapés tandis que YoungJae, JongUp et HimChan s’installent autour d’une des tables. YongNam, quand à lui, est resté à l’entrée du club, guettant le retour des deux autres. DaeHyun et moi nous occupons de Zelo pendant que les autres discutent entre eux mais tout le monde évite soigneusement de parler de ce qui vient de se passer. Pendant près d’une heure, DaeHyun et moi n’allons pas arrêter de nous jeter des regards tout en essayant de nous concentrer sur Zelo. Vers 18h, Denis et YongGuk reviennent enfin. Étant déjà tard, Denis et moi décidons de rentrer. Nous disons au revoir et quittons le club en direction de notre pavillon.  
Moi: Alors, comment ça s’est passé avec YongGuk ?  
Denis: Je peux rien te dire.  
Moi: Et pourquoi ça ?  
Denis: Tu comprendrais pas.  
Moi: Si tu le dis.  
Nous arrivons à notre pavillon.  
Ma mère: Alors, cette journée ?  
Denis et moi: ...  
Ma mère: Bonjour l’ambiance ! Bon, allez prendre votre douche qu’on puisse passer à table.  
Nous obéissons. Une fois notre douche faite, nous mangeons et nous enfermons dans notre chambre, ne voulant pas avoir à faire aux questions de notre mère. Denis et moi sommes chacun assis sur notre lit et nous discutons, n’arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Moi: C’est bizarre ! Ça fait que deux jours qu’on est là et j’ai l’impression de connaître Zelo depuis toujours.  
Denis: Moi c’est pareil avec YongGuk.  
Moi: On les connaissait peut-être dans une autre vie ...  
Denis: Va savoir !  
Ma mère: *tape au mur* Silence !  
Denis: Elle est vraiment chiante en ce moment ! Tu trouves pas ?  
Moi: Si. Rien que de savoir qu’elle est de l’autre côté du mur, ça m’empêche de dormir !  
Denis: Jo’, ça te dirait de ...


	4. Toi, mon frère, toi, mon jumeau

Denis: Jo’, ça te dirait de faire une petite balade nocturne ?  
Moi: Tant que je peux être loin d’elle, ça me va.  
Nous nous levons, nous habillons et quittons le pavillon en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
Sans même se parler, nous nous dirigeons tous deux machinalement vers la plage. Nous nous asseyons sur le sable frais et regardons la mer.  
Moi: Tu sais, Denis, j’ai l’impression de t’avoir retrouvé.  
Denis: Comment ça ?  
Moi: Eh bien, quand on est à la maison, on se chamaille tout le temps et on ne fait jamais rien ensemble.  
Denis: C’est vrai ...  
Moi: Alors que là, ça fait deux jours que l’on est tout le temps ensemble, que l’on fait absolument tout ensemble, bon même s’il y a d’autres personnes avec nous, mais il n’empêche que du coup, on ne s’est pas disputés.  
Denis: J’avoue ! J’avais même pas remarqué tellement, dans le fond, ça me parait naturel que l’on s’entende bien, alors que l’on ne s’est jamais aussi bien entendu qu’en ce moment.   
Moi: Et ça fait du bien, c’est comme si je découvrais un nouveau Denis.  
Denis: Et il te plaît ?  
Moi: Je l’adore ! C’est le meilleur jumeau que j’ai jamais eu !  
On se prend dans les bras et un sourire se plante sur mon visage. Alors que l’on profite de ce moment de complicité fraternel, on entend une voix nous appeler.  
Moi: Tu crois que c’est maman ?  
On aperçoit deux silhouettes au loin. On se lève et s’approche lentement, près à partir en courant au cas ou. Notre peur se dissipe quand on les reconnaît enfin: Ce n’est que DaeHyun et YongNam.  
Moi: Salut, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
DaeHyun: Oh, on se baladait juste.  
Denis: À une heure du mat’ ?!  
YongNam: En fait, on n’arrivait pas à dormir et mon jum’ était insupportable !  
Moi: Il a pas touché à Zelo, j’espère !  
DaeHyun: Non t’inquiète pas, il est chez moi avec YoungJae et JongUp, YongGuk ne l’approchera pas.  
Moi: Ça me rassure.  
Denis: YongNam, je pourrais te parler en privé ? C’est à propos de ton frère.  
YongNam: Bien sûr.  
Ils s’éloignent tous les deux, nous laissant seuls DaeHyun et moi. Nous marchons un moment dans le sable sans rien dire. Il finit par rompre le silence.  
DaeHyun: J’ai pu remarquer que Zelo t’appréciait beaucoup.  
Moi: Oui, j’ai pu remarquer qu’il t’appréciait beaucoup aussi.  
DaeHyun: Oui ... Zelo m’a parlé du fait que tu as perdu ton père.  
Moi: Ah, j’aurais dû me douter qu’il en parlerait.  
DaeHyun: Je pense qu’il t’a dit pour sa mère.  
Moi: Oui.  
DaeHyun: D’habitude, Zelo n’en parle à personne. Ça veut dire que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, il te considère un peu comme sa grande sœur.  
Moi: Il s’attache vite aux gens.  
DaeHyun: Bien au contraire ! Il n’est pas du genre à avoir beaucoup d’amis. Je pense que s’il est comme ça avec toi, c’est parce que tu dois lui rappeler quelqu’un.  
Moi: Peut-être sa mère.  
DaeHyun: C’est ce que je pensais aussi mais quand vous parlez tous les deux, on dirait qu’il y a une sorte de connexion entre vous, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça ...  
Moi: C’est l’impression que j’ai aussi.  
J’enlève mes sandales et trempe mes pieds dans la mer fraîche de la nuit. Pile au moment où je lève la tête vers la lune, une bourrasque de vent balaye mes cheveux.   
_Je vous aime mes enfants ... Johanna ... Denis ..._  
Moi: Papa ?!  
Denis et YongNam reviennent vers nous.  
Moi: Je crois que je deviens folle, j’entends des voix. J’ai cru entendre mon père dire-  
Denis: Je vous aime mes enfants, Johanna, Denis.  
Moi: Toi aussi tu l’as entendu ?  
Denis: Oui.  
Il me regarde, je vois que ses yeux brillent. Je m’approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il ressert ses bras autour de ma taille et je sens des gouttes tomber sur mon épaule, il pleure.  
Denis: Il me manque ...  
Moi: À moi aussi.  
Je rejoins mon frère dans son chagrin et sens une main se poser sur mon autre épaule. Je tourne la tête et aperçois DaeHyun. Son geste m’aide à me calmer et je me retire de l’étreinte de mon jumeau en essuyant mes larmes. Denis aussi essuie les siennes, gêné.  
Denis: J’ai un peu honte ...  
YongNam: Faut pas ! Nous, on respecte.  
Il lui fait une tape amicale sur l’épaule quand on entend soudainement une voix. Une silhouette apparaît au loin et se rapproche de plus en plus. Quand elle arrive près de nous, on la reconnaît trop tard pour avoir le temps de s’enfuir.  
Ma mère: *furieuse* Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?! Ça fait une heure que je vous cherche ! Vous aviez l’intention de rentrer au moins ! *Denis et moi nous regardons sans savoir quoi faire* Nan mais franchement, avec tous les efforts que je fais pour vous, c’est comme ça que vous me remerciez ! Que doivent penser vos parents de vous !  
Moi: Quoi ?!  
Ma mère: Euh ... Je veux dire votre père !  
Denis: Dis-moi que j’ai mal entendu !  
Elle nous regarde d’un air désemparé.  
Moi: Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Ma mère: ...  
Moi: Pourquoi tu réponds pas ??  
Ma mère: ...  
Moi: Réponds ! T’es ma mère ou pas ?  
Ma mère: Non.  
Je suis choquée, Denis aussi. Depuis tout ce temps, nous vivions avec une inconnue qui se faisait passer pour notre mère !...  
Moi: Où est ma vraie mère ?  
Christine (ma fausse mère): Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prête à connaître la vérité.  
Denis: Dis-nous où elle est !  
Christine: Très bien. Elle est morte.  
Moi: Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ?  
Christine: Elle est morte à votre naissance.  
Denis: Lequel de nous deux l’a ...  
Christine: Johanna.  
Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Zelo... Papa... Christine... Denis... Le clan Matoki... Ma vraie mère... J’ai tué ma mère. Cette pensée résonne dans ma tête. Celle-ci se met soudainement à tourner, ma vue se trouble puis plus rien.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

J’ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongée dans le sable et ma m... Christine est à côté de moi.  
Christine: Tu as fait un malaise. Ça va mieux ?  
Je me relève d’un coup.  
Moi: Me parle pas ! T’es pas ma mère ! Je te ...  
Je suis soudainement prise d’un vertige. Alors que je manque de m’évanouir une deuxième fois, DaeHyun me retient et m’aide à garder l’équilibre.  
Christine: Tu devrais ...  
Moi: Tais-toi, par pitié !  
Je remercie DaeHyun, me défais de son étreinte et me dirige vers mon jumeau.  
Moi: Denis, ça va ?  
Je m’approche de lui et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Il s’empresse de les enlever d’un geste agressif.  
Denis: Me touche pas !  
Moi: Pourquoi t’es si agressif ?  
Denis: T’as tué maman !  
Je suis abasourdie. Entre ses paroles et son comportement, je ne reconnais plus mon frère, j’ai l’impression d’être face à un inconnu.  
Moi: Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !? Je ne te reconnais plus, Denis.  
Denis: Parce que c’est la vérité, aussi horrible soit-elle ! T’es une meurtrière !  
Moi: Parce que tu crois que je l’ai fait exprès peut-être !  
Denis: Non, mais c’est quand même de ta faute !  
Moi: Tu vaux pas mieux que YongGuk, t’es pitoyable !  
Denis: Redis ça encore une fois et t’es mal !  
Moi: Je te déteste, t’es plus mon jum’ !  
Denis: Eh bah tu sais quoi, ça m’arrange ! T’es plus ma jum’ non plus !  
Sur ses mots, il quitte la plage, furieux.  
Moi: Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?...  
Christine: C’est rien ma chérie.  
Moi: Ne dis plus jamais ça !  
Je quitte la plage en courant et vais me cacher derrière le club Matoki. Des larmes ruissellent le long de mes joues. Denis … Maman … Quelqu’un s’approche et s’assoit à côté de moi.  
Moi: DaeHyun, va-t’en, j’ai besoin d’être seule.  
DaeHyun: J’en suis pas si sûr.  
Il se rapproche de moi.  
DaeHyun: Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Moi: *après un long soupir* J’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu mon double. Je venais à peine de le retrouver et voilà qu’il s’envole de nouveau. J’ai peur qu’il ne me pardonne jamais ...  
DaeHyun: Ne dis pas ça, il te pardonnera sûrement un jour. Laisse-lui juste du temps.  
Moi: Mais combien de temps ?  
DaeHyun: ...  
Moi: Je me retrouve toute seule, sans parents, sans mon jumeau.  
DaeHyun: Moi je suis là, et Zelo aussi.  
Moi: Merci.  
Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et les larmes me remontent aux yeux. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui tandis que mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Après un moment, le temps que je me calme, nous retournons sur la plage pensant y retrouver celle qui me serre de mère, mais il n’y a personne.  
Moi: On fait quoi maintenant ?  
DaeHyun: On devrait rentrer chez nous.  
Moi: Oui ...  
DaeHyun: Ou on peut aller au club Matoki.  
Moi: On peut dormir là-bas ?  
DaeHyun: Bah, y a les canapés, mais je sais pas si c’est très confortable.  
Moi: Pas grave, ça fera l’affaire. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
DaeHyun: Non, t’inquiète pas.  
Nous allons donc au club Matoki. Je m’allonge sur un des canapés et DaeHyun se met sur celui juste à côté. Il éteint la lumière et s’endort très rapidement. Moi, je repense à tout ce qui s’est passé. Je me repasse la scène derrière le club avec DaeHyun en boucle. C’est bizarre comme sa voix m’avait apaisée et mise en confiance. Et quand il m’a pris dans ses bras … Je m’y sentais si bien … Je finis par m’endormir en pensant à lui.


	5. Zelo & moi

Je suis réveillée par une douce odeur de tartines grillées qui vient me chatouiller les narines. Je m’assois à la table où se trouve le petit déjeuner, encore à moitié endormie.   
DaeHyun: Bien dormi ?  
Moi: Oui et toi ?  
DaeHyun: Oui.  
Moi: Merci pour le petit déjeuner, mais tu n’étais pas obligé, tu sais.  
DaeHyun: Je sais mais ...  
Il est coupé dans sa phrase par l’arrivée de Denis, YongGuk, YongNam et Zelo. Ce dernier se dirige vers moi en courant et se jette dans mes bras.  
Zelo: Jo’ !! Tu m’as trop manqué !!  
Moi: Tant que ça ?  
Zelo: Pourquoi, moi je t’ai pas manquée ?  
Moi: Bien sûr que si tu m’as manquée !  
Les autres prennent place autour de la table et commencent à se servir. En à peine quelques minutes, YongGuk et Denis ont mangé tout ce qu’il y avait sur la table.  
YongGuk: Allez viens Denis, on s’arrache.  
Ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers les escaliers.  
Denis: Au fait, merci pour le petit dej’ !  
Et ils quittent le club.  
Moi: Mon petit déjeuner ?! Je vais manger quoi maintenant ?  
DaeHyun: Si tu veux, je crois qu’il reste un paquet de biscuits au fond du placard.  
Il va chercher le paquet et me le donne.  
Moi: Merci.  
Zelo: Jo’, on va faire quoi aujourd’hui ?  
Moi: Je ne sais pas tu veux faire quoi ?  
Zelo: Je veux aller dans un parc d’attraction ! Mais je dois d’abord demander la permission à YongGuk...  
Moi: Bah, tu n’as qu’à demander à YongNam !  
Zelo: Non je peux pas !  
Moi: Et pourquoi ?  
Zelo: C’est une longue histoire. D’ailleurs, j’ai entendu ton frère parler de ce qui s’est passé avec votre mère. Enfin, j’ai entendu SA version des faits. Mais moi, je suis de ton côté Jo’ ! Je te comprends, il m’arrive la même chose avec YongGuk.  
Moi: C’est bizarre. Je trouve que nos vies se ressemblent beaucoup.  
Zelo: Ah bon ? Moi je trouve ça rigolo !  
À ce moment, je sens une gêne s’installer et YongNam semble très mal à l’aise.  
Moi: Zelo, tu veux bien aller jouer ? On doit parler de trucs de grands.  
Zelo: D’accord.  
Il va s’asseoir sur le tapis à l’autre bout de la pièce et commence à vider le coffre à jouets.  
Moi: Je sens qu’il y a quelque chose que tout le monde sait sauf moi.  
DaeHyun: Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?  
Moi: Peut-être au vu de la réaction de YongNam.  
YongNam: Ne nous en veux pas de te cacher des choses, c’est juste que c’est très compliqué à expliquer et je pense qu’il n’est pas encore temps que tu sois au courant.  
Moi: Et si je te dis que j’ai peur pour Zelo.  
YongNam: De quoi as-tu peur ?  
Moi: Qu’il lui arrive les mêmes choses qu’à moi.  
YongNam: Comment ça ?  
DaeHyun: Ne me dis pas que ...  
Moi: Si. J’ai peur qu’il perde son père tout comme moi j’ai perdu le mien.  
YongNam: Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille ! Ce n’est qu’une simple coïncidence pour la mort de ta mère et la nôtre !  
Moi: Ah oui ? Et le fait que la scène du château de sable me soit déjà arrivée, c’est une coïncidence ça ?!  
YongNam: Comment ça elle t’est déjà arrivée ?  
Moi: Quand j’avais huit ans, j’ai vécu la même scène sauf que c’était un château de cartes que j’avais fait. Mais, le plus bizarre, c’est que YongGuk et Zelo ont dit exactement la même chose que Denis et moi, au mot près.  
YongNam: Nan c’est impossible, t’as du rêver.  
Moi : Non, je me rappellerai toujours de cette scène, je ne pourrai jamais l’oublier.  
DaeHyun: On devrait peut-être en parler à Denis et YongGuk.  
Moi: Je sais pas trop ...  
YongNam: Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
Denis: De quoi vous devez nous parler ?  
Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec lui. Que fait-il encore là ?  
Denis: Alors, j’attends !  
Moi: Je ...  
DaeHyun: Laisse-la ! Si elle veut pas te le dire, c’est son choix !  
Denis: Oh le petit, il prend sa défense ! Tu sais, ma sœur peut se défendre toute seule, elle a pas besoin de toi ! Pas vrai Jo’ ?  
Moi: Appelle-moi Jo’ encore une fois et t’es mal !  
Denis: Pauvre petite, je t’ai brisée le cœur ? Au moins, tu comprends ce que j’ai ressenti cette nuit.  
Moi: J’te déteste ! T’as raison, je comprends peut-être pas ce que ressent YongGuk, mais je comprends parfaitement ce que ressent Zelo !  
Denis: Je vois que tu commences à comprendre.  
Moi: *soupir* Pourquoi ça m’arrive à moi ?  
Denis: Oh, elle va pleurer la petite ?  
Moi: Va te faire foutre avec tes réflexions à deux balles !  
Denis: Bon, moi j’me casse ! J’veux pas rester plus longtemps ici !  
Moi: C’est ça casse-toi et surtout reviens pas, ça me fera des vacances !  
Il quitte le club suivi de près par YongGuk qui était resté en retrait assi dans l’escalier. Je m’assois sur un canapé et fonds en larmes. J’ai perdu mon double, pour toujours. Il me manque ... Pourquoi Denis ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça nous arrive à nous ? Je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse sans toi ... Reviens-moi, je t’en supplie !  
Zelo: Jo’, pleure pas ! Il ne le mérite pas !  
Moi: Mais c’est mon jumeau !  
Zelo: Tu sais, moi ça me fait plus rien avec YongGuk.  
Moi: Ah bon ? Mais c’est ton frère quand même !  
Zelo: Il m’a toujours détesté alors j’ai l’habitude. Même s’il me manque parfois.  
Je le regarde, ces yeux brillent. Je ne suis pas si sûre que ça ne lui fasse rien.  
Zelo: Je veux retrouver mon frère ...  
Moi: Moi aussi ...  
Il s’assoit à côté de moi et je le sers dans mes bras. Je sens ses larmes mouiller mon t-shirt et je pleure avec lui. DaeHyun s’assoit à côté de nous et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Au bout d’un moment, je dessers mon étreinte et Zelo va dans les bras de DaeHyun pendant que je sèche mes larmes.  
Moi: Zelo, ça va ?  
Il tourne la tête vers moi et je vois son visage ruisselant de larmes.  
YongNam: Je vais le ramener à la maison.  
Moi: D’accord.  
Il quitte le club avec Zelo dans les bras, nous laissant seuls, DaeHyun et moi.  
Moi: On fait quoi maintenant ?  
DaeHyun: On pourrait aller se balader.  
Moi: Pourquoi pas, ça me changera les idées.  
Nous partons donc tous les deux en direction de la plage. Nous commençons à marcher dans le sable quand DaeHyun me prend la main. Surprise par son geste et par la sensation que me procure sa peau contre la mienne, je sursaute. Il lâche ma main et s’écarte.  
DaeHyun: Je suis désolé ...  
Moi: Nan c’est rien, j’étais juste surprise.  
Il hésite un moment mais finit par me reprendre la main. Nous marchons donc ainsi sur la plage pendant une bonne heure tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Soudain, quelqu’un pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec …. Denis.


	6. YongGuk ...

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Denis.  
Denis: Hey ma jum’ ! Ça se balade à ce que je vois !  
Moi: Laisse-nous tranquille.  
Denis: Mais dis-moi, vous avez l’air de vous être rapprochés tous les deux ! Prochaine étape, le baiser !  
Moi: Dis encore un mot et ça va mal finir !  
Denis: À moins que vous ne passiez direct aux choses sérieuses !  
Moi: Tu paies rien pour attendre !  
Denis: Oh et elle va me faire quoi la petite ?  
Moi: ÇA !  
Je lui donne un énorme coup de genou dans le bas-ventre, le pousse à terre et pose mon pied au niveau de sa gorge.  
Moi: On fait moins le malin !  
Soudain, je sens quelqu’un me tirer par les épaules et me plaquer contre le mur d’un restaurant se trouvant juste à côté. Je lève la tête et vois que c’est YongGuk. Il a une main qui me maintient les poignets tandis que son autre main s’enroule autour de mon cou.  
YongGuk: T’aurais pas dû faire ça.  
Son regard est d’un noir à vous faire froid dans le dos, mais cela ne m’empêche pas de le fixer dans les yeux. J’essaie de ne pas le montrer mais à l’intérieur, je suis terrorisée. Il me maintient ainsi pendant quelques secondes, dépose un léger baiser au coin de mes lèvres, puis me relâche. Il se dirige ensuite vers DaeHyun qui maintient mon frère au sol et le pousse assez violemment pour le faire tomber en arrière. Il aide Denis à se relever et ils repartent comme ils sont venus. J’effleure l’endroit où se trouvaient ses lèvres quelques secondes auparavant du bout des doigts, perplexe. DaeHyun se relève et s’approche de moi.  
DaeHyun: Ça va ?  
Moi: Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
DaeHyun: J’avoue que je n’ai rien compris.  
Moi: Il avait l’air si méchant et la seconde d’après, son regard s’est adouci et il m’a ... embrassée ? Je ne suis même pas sûre que l’on puisse vraiment parler de baiser, je ne comprends vraiment rien. En tout cas, merci d’avoir retenu mon frère. Si j’avais dû me débrouiller toute seule contre eux deux, je ne sais pas comment j’aurai fait.  
DaeHyun: Mais de rien, c’est normal. Si j’avais pu, je serais venu t’aider avec YongGuk mais ton frère était sacrément coriace.   
Moi: T’inquète pas, tu as fait de ton mieux et c’était déjà très bien !  
DaeHyun: Dis, ça t’a fait quelque chose quand il t’a ‘‘embrasée’’ ?  
Moi: Pas vraiment, j’ai juste été surprise. Pourquoi ?  
DaeHyun: Oh pour rien, oublie.  
Moi: Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il m’aime ou quoi ?!  
DaeHyun: Je pense qu’il a juste fait ça pour te déstabiliser.  
Moi: Tu as sûrement raison. Et je sens que c’est que le début, ça me fait peur ...  
DaeHyun: Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis là. Je vous protégerais Zelo et toi. Ils ne pourront pas vous faire de mal.  
Je lui souris et le sers dans mes bras.  
Moi: Merci.  
Il resserre ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête au-dessus de la mienne. Le simple fait qu’il me prenne dans ses bras m’apaise et me fait oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer. Nous restons ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes puis DaeHyun dessert son étreinte. Nous continuons ensuite à nous balader sur la plage, main dans la main, en parlant de tout et de rien, mais en évitant soigneusement de parler des récents événements.  
Moi: Ça fait longtemps que tu viens en vacances ici ?  
DaeHyun: Oui, depuis que je suis tout petit. Ce centre de vacances est un peu comme ma deuxième maison. Et toi, c’est donc la première fois que tu pars en vacances ?  
Moi: Oui, nous n’avions pas les moyens avant. Alors ça me fait un peu bizarre de faire quelque chose de spécial, pour une fois.  
DaeHyun: En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois venue ici ! J’ai pu ainsi faire ta connaissance.  
Moi: Moi aussi je suis contente d’avoir pu te rencontrer !

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

En fin d’après-midi, Daehyun arrive à me convaincre de retourner chez moi, prenant le risque de croiser ma ‘‘mère’’, pour récupérer mes affaires et ainsi, m’installer au club. Nous nous quittons au croisement de l’allée centrale, DaeHyun rentrant chez lui, et moi allant affronter ma fausse mère. Arrivée devant la porte du pavillon, j’hésite à entrer. Je commence à me poser tout un tas de questions, m’empêchant de faire un pas de plus. C’est à ce moment que Denis arrive derrière moi. En me voyant, il s’arrête net au milieu de l’allée.  
Denis: Toi non plus, tu n’y es pas retournée ?  
Moi: Non, j’ai passé la nuit au club. Et toi ?  
Denis: Je suis allé chez YongGuk et YongNam. Tu comptes continuer à vivre avec elle ?  
Moi: Non, je pensais récupérer mes affaires et m’installer au club. Et toi ?  
Denis: Eh bien, je pensais m’installer chez les jumeaux.  
Moi: D’accord. Tu veux entrer en premier ou ...  
Avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase, Denis est déjà dans la chambre en train de remplir sa valise. J’entre à mon tour et en fait de même. Notre ‘‘mère’’ nous regarde sans dire un mot. Je lève le regard vers elle un instant, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je me reconcentre sur ma valise et entends une porte claquer. Pourquoi j’ai de la peine pour elle ? C’est même pas ma mère ! Peut-être parce que c’est elle qui m’a élevée... Mais elle m’a cachée sa mort et l’a remplacée comme si de rien était ! Attend, est-il possible que papa soit dans le coup aussi ? Tout mon monde est en train de s’effondrer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Existe-t-il une solution à notre problème ?... Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Denis qui pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
Denis: Prends soin de toi.  
Il quitte le pavillon sans un regard. Ça y est, le dernier pilier vient de tomber, je n’ai plus rien. Mon frère, reviens-moi vite ! Tu me manques déjà ... Je prends ma valise et quitte le pavillon à mon tour. Je me dirige vers le club en ne pensant qu’à mon jumeau. Je marche sans vraiment regarder où je vais, tel un fantôme qui déambule. J’arrive au club, il n’y a personne. Je pose ma valise dans un coin et mange le premier truc que je trouve dans le frigo, n’ayant rien avalé depuis ce matin. Vers 19h, Zelo et DaeHyun entre dans le club.  
Zelo: Jo’, tu es là ?  
Moi: Oui, je suis en bas !  
Il descend accompagner de DaeHyun et vient s’asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.  
Zelo: Ça va mieux ?  
Moi: Oui et toi ?  
Zelo: Ça va. Elle est à toi la valise ?  
Moi: Oui, je viens m’installer ici.  
Zelo: Pourquoi ?  
Moi: Parce que, comme j’ai appris que ma mère n’était pas ma vraie mère, on ne se parle plus.  
Zelo: Et ta vraie mère, tu crois qu’elle est avec la mienne ?  
Moi: Oui, elles doivent sûrement nous protéger de là-haut.  
Zelo: Alors maintenant, on est pareil.  
Moi: Comment ça ?  
Zelo: Bah, nos mères sont mortes à notre naissance, nos frères nous détestent, c’est comme si on avait la même vie !  
Moi: Pour un enfant de huit ans, je trouve que tu comprends beaucoup de choses.  
Zelo: Par contre, moi, j’ai encore mon père.  
À cette phrase, une image apparaît dans mon esprit. Je vois Zelo, YongGuk et YongNam a un enterrement. Zoom sur la pierre tombale: c’est leur père !  
Moi: Je ne laisserai jamais une chose pareille se produire !  
Zelo: Jo’, de quoi tu parles ?  
Moi: Jamais je ne laisserai ton père mourir Zelo. Je te le promets.  
Zelo: Jo’, tu me fais peur.  
DaeHyun: Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
Moi: J’ai eu un flash. J’ai vu Zelo et ses frères à l’enterrement de leur père.  
DaeHyun: La malédiction ...  
À l’entente de ce mot, ma tête se met à tourner, comme si je devenais folle. Ce mot résonne dans mon crâne comme si quelqu’un s’y trouvait. Ma vision se trouble de plus en plus. Il faut que je sorte d’ici, tout de suite ! Je quitte donc le club à toute vitesse et cours jusqu’à la plage. Quand mes pieds touchent le sable, je m’écroule. Cette voix qui résonne dans ma tête, c’est horrible ! J’ai l’impression que mon crâne va exploser.  
 _Tu ne peux pas changer le destin ... Tu ne peux pas changer le destin ... Tu ne peux pas changer le destin ...._  
Moi: Ça suffit !  
La voix se tait et je n’entends plus que le bruit des vagues qui viennent s’échouer sur la plage. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits et me relève.   
_Le destin vous rattrapera ..._  
Quelle est cette voix ? DaeHyun et Zelo arrivent en courant vers moi.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, ça va ?  
Moi: Ma tête a commencé à tourner et cette voix ... Tu ne peux pas changer le destin ... Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je crois que je suis en train de devenir folle.  
DaeHyun: Je pense que tu es fatiguée, tu devrais te reposer.  
Moi: Oui, tu as raison.  
Nous retournons au club et je m’allonge sur un des canapés.  
DaeHyun: Je raccompagne Zelo chez lui et je reviens.  
Zelo: Bonne nuit Jo’.  
Il me fait un baiser sur le front et quitte le club accompagné de DaeHyun. Celui-ci revient dix minutes plus tard et s’assoit sur le canapé juste à côté de celui où je suis allongée.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, tu dors ?  
Moi: Non.  
DaeHyun: En ramenant Zelo, j’ai croisé ton frère. Il avait l’air bizarre.  
Moi: Bizarre, c’est-à-dire ?  
DaeHyun: Enfin, pas comme d’habitude. Je pense que tu lui manques.  
Moi: Ça m’étonnerait !  
Je me redresse et il s’assoit à côté de moi.  
DaeHyun: Tu sais, je t’apprécie beaucoup et ...  
Il est coupé dans son élan par le bruit de la porte. On entend des voix venant de l’entrer. DaeHyun se lève pour aller voir qui c’est quand il tombe nez à nez avec YongGuk et Denis. Que font-ils ici ? Sans même se préoccuper de moi, ils s’assoient sur le canapé, manquant de me faire tomber.  
Moi: Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop !  
YongGuk: Oh désolé, on t’avait pas vue !  
Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je ne le supporte pas !  
Moi: Bon, moi je vais prendre un peu l’air.  
YongGuk: Oh bah non, pars pas ! On commençait tout juste à s’amuser !  
Moi: Très drôle.  
Je mets mes sandales et quitte le club sans même lui lancer un regard. Je vais sur la plage et marche dans le sable frais du soir pour essayer de détendre mes nerfs. Comment une personne peut-elle être aussi désagréable ?! Autant YongNam, je le trouve plutôt sympa, autant lui, je ne le supporte pas ! Je me demande comment il peut être de la même famille que Zelo qui, lui, est un ange tombé du ciel !  
Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher seule sur la plage, je me sens un peu plus calme. Je décide de faire demi-tour et de retourner au club, en espérant que YongGuk et Denis soient partis. J’entre dans le club et entends des voix: ils sont encore là. Je fais comme si je ne les avais pas vus et me dirige vers le frigo. À peine ai-je ouvert celui-ci que YongGuk et Denis se jettent sur moi pour m’empêcher de prendre ce que je veux. Ils en profitent pour le dévaliser, puis ils retournent s’asseoir sur le canapé. Je regarde le frigo, désemparée: il ne reste plus qu’un yaourt périmé, un trognon de pomme et une canette de bière. J’ouvre tous les placards : vide ! Je n’ai plus qu’à aller m’acheter quelque chose à manger, en espérant que la supérette du camping soit encore ouverte.  
Moi: Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable !  
Denis: Peut-être, mais moi, je ne cause pas la mort des gens !  
Moi: T’es encore sur ça ? Quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux et te rendre compte que j’y suis pour rien ?! Tu crois vraiment que je l’ai fait exprès ? Comme si j’avais pu tuer volontairement notre mère alors que j’étais à peine née !  
Denis: Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir !  
Moi: Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !  
YongGuk: C’est pas bientôt fini ce bordel !  
Moi: Oh toi la ramène pas ! Tu vaux pas mieux que mon frère !  
YongGuk: Tu pourras jamais comprendre ce que l’on ressent. C’est toi la meurtrière !  
Moi: Meurtrière ?! Je te rappelle que j’ai jamais voulu la tuer ! C’était un accident !  
YongGuk: Un accident qui a brisé le cœur de ton frère.  
Moi: Parce que tu crois qu’il est comment mon cœur ?  
YongGuk: Si t’en as un.  
Cette phrase me fait l’effet d’un choc. Comment peut-il oser dire une chose pareille ?! Je crois plutôt que c’est lui qui n’a pas de cœur ! Ce mec me répugne. Pendant ce temps, DaeHyun est assis dans les escaliers et regarde la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, sans savoir quoi faire pour calmer la situation.  
Moi: Viens DaeHyun, on s’en va.  
Je lui prends la main et l’entraîne avec moi vers la sortie. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’autre abruti de YongGuk. Celui-ci se lève et nous suit. Il finit par nous rattraper devant l’entrée du club et me plaque contre la porte.  
YongGuk: Alors comme ça, tu préfères fuir plutôt que d’affronter les choses ?  
Moi: Je ne vois même pas l’intérêt de te répondre.  
DaeHyun: Laisse-la tranquille !  
YongGuk: Toi, j’t’ai pas sonné !  
Il se retourne vers DaeHyun et lui donne un énorme coup de poing en pleine figure. Ce dernier s’écroule au sol sous le choc.  
Moi: Mais t’es un grand malade !  
YongGuk: Quoi, t’es jalouse ? T’en veux aussi ?  
Il se replace face à moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard est si noir que j’en ai des frissons.  
Moi: T’oserais jamais me frapper !  
YongGuk: Tu veux qu’on pari ?  
Il lève le poing et s’apprête à me frapper quand Denis intervient.  
Denis: Ne fais pas ça !  
Mon frère lance un regard noir à YongGuk qui finit par baisser son bras, non sans une pointe de déception.  
YongGuk: T’as de la chance, toi ! Mais sache que ton frère ne sera pas toujours là !  
Moi: Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je saurais me défendre le moment venu.  
Il se rapproche de moi et arrête son visage si près du mien que je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Soudain, son regard s’adoucit et il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me relâcher et de partir avec Denis. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte en pensant à ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi a-t-il encore fait ça ? C’est la deuxième fois aujourd’hui ! Je n’y comprends rien ...


	7. DaeHyun

DaeHyun vient s’asseoir à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et remarque du sang au niveau de sa bouche.  
Moi: Euh … Je crois que tu saignes de la lèvre.  
DaeHyun: Quoi ?! Il va me le payer cher !  
Moi: Viens, je vais te nettoyer ça.  
Nous rentrons dans le club et nous dirigeons vers l’évier de la cuisine. Je prends un mouchoir et l’humidifie puis nettoie le sang qui a coulé le long de son menton. Je lève les yeux et nos regards se croisent. Je suis alors comme absorbée par ses yeux d’un noir intense et doux en même temps. DaeHyun finit par détourner le regard un peu gêné.  
DaeHyun: Il se fait tard, je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi.  
Moi: D’accord. À demain.  
Il récupère son portable posé sur le canapé et se dirige vers la porte du club. Je le regarde partir sans un mot, me demandant pourquoi je n’ai pas le courage de le retenir. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seule ici, ça me fait peur. Et il est vrai que j’apprécie beaucoup DaeHyun, peut-être un peu trop … Je m’assois sur le canapé qui me servira de lit pour la nuit et pars dans mes pensées. Soudain, quelqu’un entre dans le club et se dirige vers moi.  
Moi: DaeHyun ? Je te croyais parti.  
DaeHyun: Euh … Je …  
Moi: Ça va pas ? Tu es tout tremblant.  
Il s’assoit sur le canapé à côté de moi.  
DaeHyun: Je suis revenue pour te dire que … Ah, c’était plus facile à dire dans ma tête !  
Moi: De quoi tu parles ?  
DaeHyun: Eh bien j’ai … Oh et puis merde !  
Il ne finit même pas sa phrase et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce simple contacte me procure une vague de chaleur qui me fait immédiatement me sentir mieux. Il me regarde et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.  
DaeHyun: Ça te dérange si je reste dormir ici ?  
Moi: Non, c’est ce que je voulais.  
Il va chercher un oreiller et s’installe sur le canapé d’à côté. Je le regarde faire sans dire un mot mais non sans une idée derrière la tête.  
DaeHyun: Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
Moi: Oh, pour rien.  
Je crois qu’il a compris le fond de ma pensée car il se rassoit à côté de moi.  
DaeHyun: Tu sais, je pense que le canapé est un peu petit pour deux.  
Moi: Je m’en fiche.  
Je m’allonge sur le canapé et attire DaeHyun sur moi. Celui-ci rougit, moi aussi. Mais la gène se dissipe vite quand il plonge son regard dans le mien, m’envoûtant à en perdre toute conscience. Il pose alors sa main sur ma taille et approche son visage du mien jusqu’à ce que nos lèvres se touchent et qu’il m’offre un baiser des plus passionnés. Après un moment, il inverse nos positions et je pose ma tête sur son torse. Tandis qu’il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, je me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur et finis par m’endormir dans ses bras.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Je suis réveillée par le bruit de la porte d’entrée du club. Ayant peur de tomber sur mon frère ou pire, sur YongGuk, je me lève, réveillant DaeHyun au passage. Alors que je m’apprête à aller me cacher dans les toilettes, ce dernier, encore à moitié endormi, me retient par la taille. Il se redresse en position assise et me tire vers lui pour me faire asseoir sur ses genoux, oubliant que nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
DaeHyun: Bien dormi ?  
Moi: Oui et toi ?  
DaeHyun: Merveilleusement bien.  
On se regarde dans les yeux, les siens sont d’un noir si intense et profond mais si doux et tendre à la fois que je pourrai m’y perdre pendant des heures. Soudain, il ressert ses bras autour de ma taille et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, m’offrant un doux et tendre baiser matinal.  
Zelo: Jo’ ? DaeHyun ?  
Surpris, nous nous éloignons l’un de l’autre.  
Moi: Zelo, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Zelo: Bah, avec YongNam et les autres, on va aller acheter des tomates cerises au marché et j’ai pensé que tu voudrais venir avec nous.  
Moi: Bien sûr que je veux venir !  
DaeHyun: *imite Zelo* On pourra acheter du cheesecake aussi ?  
Moi: Tu sais que t’es trop chou comme ça ?  
Je m’approche de lui et m’apprête à l’embrasser quand Zelo nous interrompt.  
Zelo: Dis Jo’, DaeHyun, c’est ton amoureux ?  
Moi: Euh … Eh bien … Oui.  
Zelo: Et toi DaeHyun, Jo’, c’est ton amoureuse ?  
DaeHyun: Euh … Oui.  
Zelo: *un grand sourire cloué sur le visage* Je vous déclare amoureux et amoureuse, vous pouvez vous faire des bisous !  
DaeHyun et moi échangeons un regard complice et rigolons de l’innocence de Zelo.  
Zelo: Pourquoi vous rigolez ?  
Moi: Ah, mon p’tit Zelo, surtout ne change jamais !  
Zelo: D’accord !  
Il s’avance vers le canapé et s’assoit entre DaeHyun et moi.  
Zelo: Je vous adore !  
DaeHyun: Nous aussi on t’adore, notre petit Zelo.  
À ce moment-là, je me sens vraiment heureuse, telle une mère auprès de son fils et de son mari... Malgré le fait que je ne les connaisse que depuis à peine quelques jours, j’ai l’impression de les connaître depuis toujours, comme s’ils avaient toujours fait parti de ma vie …  
Moi: Au fait, on était pas censé aller acheter des tomates cerises et du cheesecake ?  
DaeHyun et Zelo: *en chœur* Si !  
Nous nous levons tous les trois et allons rejoindre YongNam, HimChan, JongUp et YoungJae qui nous attendent devant le club pour nous rendre tous les sept au marché. À peine arrivés, Zelo m’entraîne jusqu’au marchand de fruits et légumes.  
Zelo: Bonjour !  
Vendeur: Bonjour mon petit Zelo ! Dis-moi, tu as bien grandi depuis l’année dernière. Mais, qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?  
Moi: Bonjour monsieur, je m’appelle Johanna. Je suis une amie de YongNam et Zelo.  
Zelo: Et l’amoureuse de DaeHyun !  
DaeHyun: *gêné* Zelo, voyons, ça ne se dit pas ce genre de chose.  
Dit celui qui me prend discrètement par la taille.  
Vendeur: Je pari que tu es venu m’acheter des tomates cerises.  
Zelo: Oui ! Plein de tomates cerises !  
DaeHyun: *me chuchote à l’oreille* Et du cheesecake.  
Moi: Toi et ton cheesecake, une grande histoire d’amour !  
YongNam: Allez-y, on s’occupe de Zelo.  
Moi: Merci !  
Je lui fais un baiser sur la joue et DaeHyun et moi partons main dans la main. Il m’emmène dans une jolie pâtisserie qui se trouve juste à côté du marché.  
DaeHyun: Bonjour, on voudrait acheter un cheesecake.  
Vendeuse: Oui bien sûr.  
Pendant que DaeHyun achète son cheesecake, je regarde les macarons, l’eau à la bouche, que je m’achèterai bien si je n’avais pas oublié mon porte-monnaie. Juste avant de payer, DaeHyun s’approche de moi.  
DaeHyun: Qu’est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?  
Moi: Oh, euh rien.  
DaeHyun: Ce serait pas les macarons qui t’auraient tapé dans l’œil, par hasard ?  
Moi: Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis …  
DaeHyun: Madame, rajoutez une boite de macarons.  
Vendeuse: Bien sûr monsieur.  
Il paye et nous rejoignons les autres.  
DaeHyun: Alors comme ça tu aimes les macarons ?  
Moi: Oui, c’est ma pâtisserie préférée.  
DaeHyun: Gourmande va ! *me met on macaron dans la bouche*  
YoungJae: C’est pas bientôt fini les amoureux ! Et puis d’abord, depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?  
DaeHyun et moi nous regardons et rougissons sans pouvoir lui répondre.  
YoungJae: Je vois …  
Une fois de retour au club, YongNam et HimChan prépare une salade avec les bons légumes que nous avons acheté au marché pendant que YoungJae et JongUp jouent avec Zelo et que DaeHyun et moi mettons la table avant de nous occuper du dessert. Une fois que tout est près, nous nous installons tous autour de la table et mangeant avec grand appétit. Après une sieste digestive bien méritée, YoungJae, JongUp, HimChan, YongNam et Zelo rentrent chez eux, nous laissant seuls, DaeHyun et moi. Nous débarrassons la table et faisons la vaisselle. Une fois cela fini, nous nous asseyons sur le canapé. Bizarrement, DaeHyun garde ses distances alors que, toute la journée, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de me prendre par la taille et de me faire des bisous dans le cou, sa grande spécialité. Je me rapproche de lui et lui prends la main mais il ne bouge pas.  
Moi: DaeHyun, ça va pas ?  
DaeHyun: Si ça va. Pourquoi ?  
Moi: Depuis que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu sembles distant. Il y a un problème ?  
DaeHyun: *se gratte la tête* Eh bien euh …  
Moi: Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.  
DaeHyun: Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis mal à l’aise.  
Moi: Pourtant, tu étais très entreprenant cette après-midi.  
DaeHyun: C’est vrai mais … Pour une raison qui m’échappe, tu as l’air … différente.  
Moi: Comment ça ?  
DaeHyun: Eh bien, quand je te regarde c’est comme si tu étais un mystère que je n’arrive pas à résoudre.  
Moi: *lui chuchote à l’oreille* Essayons de le résoudre ensemble.  
Il me prend alors par la taille, m’attire contre lui et m’embrasse tendrement. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il intensifie le baiser. Alors qu’il glisse lentement sa main sous mon débardeur, on entend des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Nous tournons la tête dans cette direction et voyons que ce n’est autre que mon imbécile de frère et son pote YongGuk.  
YongGuk: *fait le bruit d’une colombe* Mais c’est que ça se fait des bisous par ici !  
DaeHyun: Vous n’avez rien à faire ici ! Cassez-vous !  
Denis: Regarde comme ils sont mignons les tourtereaux !  
Moi: On se passera de tes commentaires, merci.  
YongGuk: Occupe-toi de son chéri. Ta sœur, j’en fais une affaire personnelle.  
Sur ces mots, il m’attrape par le bras et me plaque au mur. DaeHyun n’a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que mon frère le pousse violemment en arrière et il tombe au sol. YongGuk me caresse la joue puis enroule sa main autour de mon cou.  
YongGuk: Voici ce que ta mère a ressenti en te mettant au monde.  
À peine ai-je réalisé ce qui m’attend qu’il resserre son emprise sur mon cou jusqu’à me couper la respiration. J’essaie de me débattre comme je peux mais rien y fait, il est trop fort pour moi. Avec le manque d’oxygène, ma tête commence à tourner quand, enfin, il lâche prise. Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu’il m’embrasse avant de s’en aller en courant, suivi de près par Denis. Après avoir retrouvée mes esprits, je m’approche de DaeHyun. Celui-ci est couché par terre, le dos en sang.  
Moi: Mon dieu DaeHyun, mais que s’est-il passé ?  
DaeHyun: Après m’avoir jeté au sol, ton frère a sorti un couteau de sa poche et a commencé à me taillader le dos.  
Moi: Mon pauvre ! Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher la trousse de secours.  
Je me lève et vais donc la chercher. Une fois celle-ci trouvée, j’aide DaeHyun à s’asseoir, lui retire son t-shirt et m’en sert pour essuyer le sang qui coule dans son dos. Puis, je désinfecte ses plaies et lui fais un bandage avant de l’aider à s’installer plus confortablement sur le canapé.  
Moi: Ça va mieux ?  
DaeHyun: Oui un peu.  
Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille en évitant de toucher ses plaies et pose ma tête contre son torse.  
Moi: Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à subir ça.  
DaeHyun: C’est pas grave, je m’en remettrai. Et toi, ça va ?  
Moi: À par le fait qu’il m’a encore embrassée, oui ça va.  
DaeHyun: Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de dormir. On reparlera de tout ça demain.  
Moi: D’accord.  
Nous nous allongeons sur le canapé dans les bras l’un de l’autre et nous endormons.


	8. La vérité

  
Je suis réveillée par DaeHyun qui bombarde mon cou de baisers.  
DaeHyun: Coucou ma Jo’, bien dormi ?  
Moi: Oui et toi ? Tu n’as pas eu trop mal ?  
DaeHyun: Un peu, mais c’était supportable.  
Soudainement, sans même lui demander son accord, je l’oblige à se mettre en position assise et commence à retirer le bandage.  
DaeHyun: Euh, ça va je te dérange pas trop !  
Moi: Tu devrais me remercier, je viens de sauver le canapé.  
DaeHyun: Ah bon ?  
Moi: Oui, je pense qu’une de tes plaies s’est rouverte car il y a une énorme tache de sang sur le bandage.  
Effectivement, la plus grosse de ses plaies s’est rouverte et saigne beaucoup. J’éponge le sang qui en sort tandis que DaeHyun me passe la trousse de secours qui était posée au pied du canapé. Alors que j’essaie d’arrêter l’hémorragie, je remarque que son sang n’est pas entièrement rouge, chose que je n’avais pas remarquée la veille. Celui-ci est parsemé de gouttelettes blanches et parfois même, on peut en apercevoir une rose.  
Moi: Euh, DaeHyun ? Je ne voudrais pas t’inquiéter mais ton sang a une drôle de couleur.  
DaeHyun: Je sais.  
Moi: Quoi ?!  
DaeHyun: Eh bien, c’est un peu long à expliquer et je ne pense pas que tu me croirais.  
Moi: Tant pis, je veux savoir.  
La plaie finit enfin par arrêter de saigner et je lui refais un bandage en espérant que ça ira.  
DaeHyun: Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux savoir ?  
Moi: Oui.  
DaeHyun: Ok, je vais appeler les autres pour qu’ils viennent. Je crois qu’il est temps que tu saches la vérité.  
Moi: Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
DaeHyun: Ce que tu vas apprendre aujourd’hui bouleversera ta vie pour toujours. Mais avant, promet-moi une chose.  
Moi: Laquelle ?  
DaeHyun: Promet-moi que cela ne détruira pas notre relation.  
Moi: C’est promis.  
Sur ces mots, il envoie un message à YongNam, YoungJae, JongUp et HimChan pour leur donner rendez-vous au club dans une heure.  
Moi: Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
DaeHyun: J’ai envie de profiter de tes derniers instants d’ignorance. Allons nous promener sur la plage, on ne pourra peut-être plus jamais le faire après.  
Moi: Pourquoi, c’est si grave que ça ?  
DaeHyun: Tu ne sais pas à quel point.  
Nous quittons le club et nous rendons sur la plage. DaeHyun me prend la main et nous marchons ainsi, les pieds dans l’eau, avec pour seul bruit, les vague s’échouant sur la plage de sable fin. Étrangement, il n’y a personne d’autre que nous, comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, nous décidons de nous asseoir un moment sur le sable. Alors que je contemple la mer d’un bleu azur, je sens un torse se coller contre mon dos, une tête se poser sur mon épaule et vois deux jambes s’enrouler autour des miennes. Je tourne alors la tête vers lui et il en profite pour me voler un baiser. Il ressert ses bras autour de ma taille et je me pelotonne tout contre lui. Je lève la tête et l’observe. Il a le regard perdu vers l’horizon, les rayons du soleil caressent doucement son visage et vont se refléter dans ses yeux, qui passe instantanément du noir à l’argenté. Intriguée, je me tourne face à lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. En regardant de plus près, je m’aperçoit que ses yeux d’un gris étincelant sont légèrement rosés autour de la pupille. Mais, chose que je ne sais pas, c’est que mes yeux aussi ont changé de couleur, passant du vert tendre habituel à un bleu pastel avec une pointe de noir. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à la tentation de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres pulpeuses, je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant chaque seconde de ce contact. C’est alors que DaeHyun me mordille la lèvre inférieure, demandant l’accès à ma langue, que je lui offre sans hésiter. Nous nous embrassons fougueusement quand DaeHyun me prend par les hanches et m’allonge doucement sur le sable chaud. Je m’abandonne dans ce baiser passionné, ne faisant même pas attention à ses mains baladeuses. Il s’apprête à passer sa main sous mon débardeur quand son portable vibre. Il se redresse, toujours à califourchon au-dessus de moi et regarde son message.  
DaeHyun: C’est YongNam. Il me demande où nous sommes et espère que l’on va vite revenir car Zelo n’arrête pas de nous réclamer. Enfin, surtout toi.  
Je me redresse à mon tour, ce qui fait que l’on se retrouve dans une position peut commune qui nous fait sourire. Je remarque d’ailleurs que ses yeux ont repris leur couleur initiale -les miens aussi au passage, chose que je ne sais toujours pas-. Il en profite pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et m’embrasser une dernière fois avant que nous quittions la plage, main dans la main. Nous arrivons au club. Je m’arrête net devant la porte, ayant peur de ce qui m’attend.  
DaeHyun: Ne t’en fait pas, tout va bien se passer.  
Moi: Je sais, c’est juste que j’appréhende.  
Alors que je m’apprête à ouvrir la porte, DaeHyun me plaque contre le mur et me regarde dans les yeux.  
DaeHyun: Je t’aime Jo’.  
Sur ces mots, il m’embrasse le plus passionnément possible, comme si ce baiser était le dernier avant de me prendre par la taille et de m’emmener sur le chemin de la vérité. À peine avons-nous passé la porte que Zelo nous saute dessus.  
Zelo: Jo’ ! Dae !  
Moi: Coucou mon p’tit Zelo ! Comment tu vas aujourd’hui ?  
Zelo: Super et vous ?  
DaeHyun: Moi je vais bien mais Jo’ pas trop.  
Zelo: Ma Jo’ ! Qu’est qu’il y a ?  
Moi: C’est rien, j’ai juste un peu peur de la vérité.  
Zelo: T’inquiète pas, ça va aller.  
Je lui souris et nous descendons rejoindre les autres qui nous attendent. Je m’assois sur le canapé libre avec DaeHyun et Zelo s’installe sur mes genoux.  
DaeHyun: Prête ?  
Moi: On va dire que oui.  
YongNam: Alors pour que tu comprennes tout, il faut que l’on remonte huit ans en arrière, le quinze  
Octobre précisément, le jour de la naissance de Zelo …

_À cette époque, mon jumeau et moi n’étions âgés que de dix ans quand, ce matin-là, notre père dû emmener notre mère en urgence à l’hôpital. YongGuk et moi le suppliâmes de les accompagner mais il refusa, nous promettant de venir nous chercher dès que notre petit frère serait là. Or, YongGuk et moi n’étions pas du genre à obéir et nous décidâmes de nous rendre à l’hôpital par nos propres moyens, allant jusqu’à faire du stop sur le bord de la route. Après une quinzaine de minutes, une vieille dame voulu bien nous emmener jusqu’à l’hôpital. À peine nous avait-elle déposée que nous étions déjà à l’accueil en train de supplier la standardiste pour savoir où était notre mère. À l’époque nous étions tellement insupportables qu’elle avait fini par céder et nous indiquer la salle d’opération n°2 qui se trouvait au troisième étage. Sans même la remercier, nous prîmes l’ascenseur. Arrivés au troisième, nous courûmes le plus vite possible jusqu’à la salle d’opération n°2, manquant de renverser trois infirmières, deux docteurs et une petite fille. Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination mais le personnel de l’hôpital nous refusa l’accès. Plus déterminés que jamais, nous fonçâmes dans le tas et réussîmes à passer. Nous entrâmes dans l’observatoire situé au-dessus de la salle d’opération juste au moment où notre mère perdait la vie. Nous étions tellement bouleversés d’avoir vu notre mère mourir sous nos yeux que nous ne portions même pas attention à notre petit frère, contrairement aux infirmières. La raison : Il était né avec les yeux et les cheveux bleus. D’ailleurs, quand les infirmières nous ont amenées JunHong et que nous l’avons touché, nos yeux et nos cheveux sont immédiatement devenus rouge pendant deux secondes puis nous avons tous les trois retrouvé notre couleur naturelle, rendant folles les infirmières._

YongNam: C’est ce jour-là que la malédiction s’est abattue sur notre famille.  
Moi: La malédiction ?  
YongNam: Oui, le fait est que nous pouvons disparaître à tout moment de cette planète et être envoyer sur une autre. Cette planète en question est la planète Mato qui se trouverait apparemment à trois galaxies de la nôtre dans un système solaire encore inconnu des humains.  
Moi: Et comment savons-nous quand nous sommes sur le point de disparaître ?  
YongNam: YoungJae, explique-lui.  
YoungJae: D’accord. Tout d’abord, nous sommes tous représentés par une couleur et quand nous sommes sur le point de disparaître, nos yeux et nos cheveux sont de la couleur qui nous représente. Je sais cela car c’est arrivé à un de mes amis.  
Moi: Mais ça peut arriver n’importe quand ?  
YoungJae: Non, heureusement. Pour que cela arrive, il faut que tu dévoiles ton plus grand défaut trois fois. Pour que tu comprennes, je vais prendre un exemple. Mon ami, sa couleur était le jaune, comme moi. La première fois, ses yeux sont passés du noir au jaune et n’ont jamais rechangé de couleur. En fait, une fois que ça change de couleur, c’est irréversible. La deuxième fois, des mèches jaunes sont apparues dans sa chevelure. Et enfin, juste avant de disparaître, ses cheveux se sont entièrement teints de jaune ainsi que ses lèvres.  
YongNam: Il y a aussi une légende urbaine qui dit qu’apparement, une fois que l’on est touché par la malédiction, notre sang change partiellement de couleur pour devenir à moitié de la couleur qui nous correspond. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement, je n’ai jamais pu vérifier ça par moi-même, mais ça ne m’étonnerai pas que ce soit vrai.  
Moi: C’est bien beau tout ça, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il que mon frère et moi soyons atteints par la malédiction ?  
JongUp: Tout simplement car vous avez été en contact avec la famille Bang. Comme DaeHyun, YoungJae, HimChan et moi. Il suffit d’un seul contact physique avec l’un d’entre eux pour être atteint.  
Moi: Alors c’est quand Zelo m’a prise la main le premier jour que …  
JongUp: Oui.  
Zelo: Jo’, je suis désolé ! Je savais pas ! Tu m’en veux pas ?  
Moi: Mais non voyons. Tu es trop chou pour que je puisse t’en vouloir.  
Zelo: Ouf.  
Moi: Dis YongNam, si ton jumeau en veut à Zelo, ce n’est pas uniquement pour la mort de votre mère, c’est aussi pour la malédiction.  
YongNam: Tu as tout compris.  
Moi: Je comprends mieux son comportement mais quand même ! Toi YongNam, tu as fini par lui pardonner, tout le monde ici lui a pardonné ! Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Surtout que Zelo ne l’a pas fait  
exprès, ça lui est juste tombé dessus, il a pas choisi. Il n’y est pour rien là-dedans. Hein que tu n’y es pour rien mon petit Zelo ?  
Zelo: Oui, je suis comme vous tous ! Sauf que j’ai pas eu de chance et que j’ai emmené tout le monde dans mon malheur ...  
Moi: Ne dis pas ça.  
Zelo: *en larmes* Jo’, je suis maudit !  
Moi: Non, ne pleure pas !  
Je le sers fort contre moi et essaie de le réconforter comme je peux.  
Moi: Tu n’es pas maudit, tu es juste différent.  
Zelo: *lève la tête vers moi* Ah bon ? Tu crois ?  
Moi: J’en suis sûre ! Et tu sais quoi, moi ça me plaît d’être différente, d’être comme toi.  
Son visage s’illumine et il me fait son plus beau sourire avant d’aller s’asseoir sur les genoux de DaeHyun car je ne sens plus mes jambes.  
YongNam: Il y a une dernière chose, et pas des moindres, que tu dois savoir. Cette endroit, comme tu le sais, s’appelle le club Matoki en rapport avec la planète Mato, mais pas que. Il y a un endroit secret, situé sous le club, qui s’appelle la MatoSphère. Quand on se rend là-bas, on se transforme en ce qu’on appelle un Matoki, c’est une sorte de lapin avec de grandes oreilles. Bien sûr, chaque lapin est différent. Pour les garçons, il a un masque et le dessous des pattes de la couleur qui nous correspond, et pour les filles, il est de la couleur qui nous correspond avec un masque blanc. Mais attention, il ne faut pas se rendre là-bas sans raison. On peut y aller pour faire des recherches pour en apprendre plus sur les Matoki, la planète Mato ou ce genre de choses, ce que je te conseille d’ailleurs de faire.  
Moi: Dis, est-ce que c’est possible que notre Matoki soit moche ?  
Ils éclatent tous de rire à ma question.  
Moi: Bah quoi, j’ai pas envie d’être moche !  
DaeHyun: Ne t’en fait pas, je ne pense pas qu’un Matoki puisse être moche et à ma connaissance, c’est jamais arrivé.  
Moi: Je vais reformuler ma question. Est-ce qu’on peut ne pas aimer son Matoki ?  
HimChan: Ah oui, ça c’est possible ! *Regarde DaeHyun puis part dans un fou rire suivi de près par JongUp et YoungJae*  
Moi: Et vous connaissez quelqu’un qui … *me tourne vers DaeHyun* Ça t’es arrivé ?!  
DaeHyun: Oui, j’ai eu beaucoup de mal à m’habituer à mon Matoki. Mais maintenant ça va, je l’aime bien.  
Moi: Pourquoi, il a quelque chose de spécial ?  
YongNam: Tu verras ça quand il t’emmènera dans la MatoSphère.  
DaeHyun: Ah non ! Il est hors de question qu’elle voit mon Matoki !  
JongUp: Eh bah c’est pas encore gagné.  
YongNam: Bon, je crois qu’on a fait le tour. Si jamais tu as des questions, n’hésite pas.  
Moi: J’en aurais bien encore une mais je dois d’abord en parler avec DaeHyun. Et puis, c’est un peu privé comme question.  
YongNam: Dans ce cas, je te conseille d’aller directement te renseigner dans la MatoSphère.  
Moi: D’accord. Mais, quand est-ce que je pourrais y aller ?  
YongNam: Quand tu veux, tant que tu es accompagnée.  
Moi: Ok.  
YongNam: Bon je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, DaeHyun et toi, alors on va vous laisser.  
Sur ces mots, HimChan, YoungJae et JongUp se lèvent et quitte le club. Zelo se lève des genoux de DaeHyun et viens me faire un câlin avant de quitter le club avec son frère. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, je me détends et m’allonge sur le canapé, posant ma tête sur ses genoux.  
DaeHyun: Au fait, de quoi dois-tu me parler ?  
Moi: Euh … Et bien, c’était par rapport à tout à l’heure sur la plage, il s’est passé un truc bizarre.  
DaeHyun: Quoi donc ?  
Moi: Tes yeux ont changé de couleurs.  
DaeHyun: Les tiens aussi.  
Moi: Quoi ?!  
DaeHyun: Je pense que les miens sont devenus gris avec une pointe de rose.  
Moi: Oui …  
DaeHyun: Les tiens sont devenus bleus avec une pointe de noir.  
Moi: Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
DaeHyun: S’ils seraient restés comme ça, oui, mais ils ont repris leur couleur initiale. Le plus bizarre, c’est que ça nous soit arrivés en même temps et pas n’importe quand.  
Moi: Vivement que l’on aille dans la MatoSphère pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.  
DaeHyun: Ça te dit de venir manger chez moi ?  
Moi: Parce que t’as un chez toi ?!  
DaeHyun: Enfin, c’est le pavillon de ma tante mais … C’est compliqué. Alors ça te dis ?  
Moi: Oui.  
Nous quittons le club et nous rendons au pavillon de la tante de DaeHyun. À peine arrivé, il me fait visiter, ce qui ne sert pas à grand-chose car c’est exactement le même que celui de celle qui me servait de mère. Puis nous nous mettons au fourneau, DaeHyun s’occupe de griller la viande au barbecue tandis que je fais une salade de patate. Une fois cela fini, nous nous mettons à table.  
Moi: Dis, à quoi ça ressemble la MatoSphère ?  
DaeHyun: Euh … Tu peux me passer le sel s’il te plaît ?  
Moi: *lui passe le sel* Et puis moi j’aimerai bien le voir ton Matoki, j’en suis sûre que je vais l’apprécier !  
DaeHyun: T’as pas soif ? Je vais chercher une carafe d’eau.  
Il va la chercher et revient.  
Moi: J’espère que l’on trouvera les réponses qu’il nous faut !  
DaeHyun: Tu reveux de la salade de patate ?  
Moi: Dis, t’as pas fini d’éviter le sujet!  
DaeHyun: C’est juste que j’ai pas envie d’en parler.  
Moi: Pourtant, il faudra bien qu’on en parle un jour !  
DaeHyun: Oui, mais pas aujourd’hui.  
Nous finissons de manger en silence, les yeux rivés sur notre assiette. Puis, nous débarrassons la table et faisons la vaisselle avant de retourner au club, main dans la main, mais toujours sans s’adresser la parole. Je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas me montrer son Matoki. Qu’a-t-il de si spécial ? À moins que ce ne soit qu’un prétexte pour ne pas aller dans la MatoSphère … Mais bon, j’ai beau essayer, il refuse d’en parler. Je suis encore dans mes pensées en arrivant au club, ce qui fait que je ne remarque pas la présence de YongGuk et Denis. Je vais me servir un verre d’eau quand mon jumeau me surprend par derrière. Je lâche mon verre sous la surprise et celui-ci se fracasse au sol.  
Moi: Denis, tu fais chier !  
Denis: C’était le but !  
Moi: Ah ah très drôle.  
Je vais prendre la pelle et la balayette et ramasse les bouts de verre. Mais, pas douée comme je suis, je me coupe à la main. Je fini de ramasser les bouts de verre et les mets à la poubelle. Je m’apprête à essuyer le sang qui coule de ma main avec un torchon quand je remarque que celui-ci est rouge et bleu. Alors mon Matoki est bleu … J’aurai jamais pensé qu’il soit de cette couleur. Une goutte de sang tombe au sol quand DaeHyun s’approche de moi.  
DaeHyun: Hey Jo’, ça va pas ? Mais tu saignes ?!  
Il me prend le torchon des mains et essuie le sang qui coule de ma main. Alors qu’il fait de son mieux pour prendre soin de moi, je l’ignore et évite son regard en fixant la goutte de sang tombée au sol.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, j’aime pas te voir comme ça ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !  
Moi: Tu le sais très bien.  
YongGuk et Denis qui regardaient la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux, décident de s’en mêler.  
Denis: Oui Jo’, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.  
Moi: S’te plaît, la ramène pas !  
Denis: Bah tiens, je vais me gêner !  
YongGuk: Oui, surtout que ça va être plus simple maintenant que tu es au courant de la malédiction.  
Je vais tous les étriper un par un !  
Moi: Vous voulez jouer à ça ? Très bien, on va jouer. Pour commencer, toi DaeHyun. C’est quoi ton problème avec ton Matoki ?! Quoi, t’es pas sûr de tes sentiments envers moi ? C’est ça ? Si tu veux on arrête tout ! Hein, c’est ça que tu veux ?  
DaeHyun: Jo’, dis pas ça …  
Moi: Et toi Denis. Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir un peu ?! Y a vraiment des fois où j’ai l’impression de me retrouver avec un gamin de dix ans qu’en fait qu’à sa tête ! T’as seize ans merde ! En plus de ça, tu profites du fait que je ne puisse pas t’en empêcher pour faire du mal à DaeHyun ! Nan mais tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ! Et puis pour finir en beauté, la cerise sur le gâteau (ou le gâteau sur la cerise, c’est vous qui voyez), YongGuk. Je crois que tu es le mec le plus illogique que j’ai vu de toute ma vie. C’est quoi cette manie de vouloir étrangler les gens avant de les embrasser ?!  
YongGuk: *se rapproche dangereusement de moi* Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
Moi: Sérieux, arrête ! Vous me rendez folle tous autant que vous êtes ! J’ai pas l’impression que vous vous rendez compte de ce qui ce passe. Moi-même j’ai du mal à me dire que je suis atteinte d’une malédiction. Depuis que je connais la vérité, je suis complètement perdue. Je me pose pleins de questions, j’essaie de tout comprendre, mais j’ai l’impression que le présent m’échappe … J’ai besoin d’être seule.  
Je quitte le club en courant et vais sur la plage. Je m’assois sur le sable et laisse tomber la pression, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

[PDV de DaeHyun]

Johanna quitte le club en courant. Je m’apprête à la suivre quand Denis me retient par le bras.  
Denis: Laisse-la, elle a besoin d’être seule. C’est ma jumelle, je sais ce qu’elle ressent.  
Moi: Depuis quand tu te préoccupes d’elle ? Je croyais que tu la détestais depuis cette fameuse nuit.  
Denis: Parce que vous sortez ensemble, tu te crois tout permis. Mais sache une chose, je serais son jumeau pour toujours, tu ne pourras pas lui enlever ça.  
Moi: Alors monsieur le jumeau devrait peut-être se montrer un peu plus aimable et pardonner à sa moitié, tu crois pas ?  
Denis: C’est pas si simple.  
Moi: Ah bon ? Et c’est quoi le problème ?  
Denis: Toi.  
Moi: Tu te fous de ma gueule, c’est ça ?  
Denis: Pas le moins du monde.  
Moi: Tu paies rien pour attendre !  
Denis: Viens, je t’attends. Bats-toi si t’es un homme !  
Moi: Tu l’auras voulu !  
Je m’approche de lui et lui donne un coup de poing en pleine figure. Malgré le fait qu’il est l’air surpris, il ne tarde pas à rappliquer en se jetant sur moi tel un chat enragé. Je me retrouve au sol, Denis me bombarde de coup de poing. J’essaie de me défendre comme je peux. Je finis par réussir à me relever, attrape Denis par le col et le plaque au mur. Alors que je m’apprête à le frapper, YongGuk me tire en arrière, me retourne vers lui et me frappe en plein visage. Je me rattrape tant bien que mal au canapé et je sens quelque chose couler dans mon dos. Et merde, ma plaie s’est rouverte. Encore. Je m’assois sur le canapé me tenant le dos, le visage crispé par la douleur. YongGuk aide Denis à marcher pour quitter le club. À peine ont-ils fermé la porte qu’une larme coule sur ma joue. Certes, mon dos me fait mal mais la douleur la plus dure à supporter est celle de mon cœur déchiré. Jo’ … Ce qu’elle m’a dit tout à l’heure m’a fait si mal ! Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre … Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le bruit de la porte du club. C’est Johanna. Sans me prêter attention, elle se couche sur le canapé et éteint la lumière. Je n’ose plus bouger. Après une dizaine de minutes, je commence à m’assoupir quand Jo’ me réveille.  
Johanna: Rentre chez toi.  
Je me lève donc et me dirige vers la sortie. Je lui souffle un vague ‘’Bonne nuit’’ avant de refermer la porte et de rentrer chez moi.


	9. La MatoSphère

  
[PDV de Johanna]

Alors que je dormais paisiblement sur un des canapés du club, je sens un poids sur moi, comme si quelqu’un m’avait sauté dessus. Je me réveille en sursaut et tombe nez à nez avec Zelo qui me secoue dans tous les sens.  
Zelo: Jo’, tu es enfin réveillée !  
Aveuglée par la lumière, je me frotte les yeux avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de Zelo. Celui-ci me regarde d’ailleurs d’une drôle de façon.  
Moi: Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
Zelo: Tes … tes … tes yeux, ils …  
Moi: Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont mes yeux ?  
YongNam: Ils sont bleus.  
Moi: Quoi ?!  
Je me lève en trombe, manquant de faire tomber Zelo et me dirige en courant vers la salle de bain pour me regarder dans le miroir. Ce que je vois ne fait que confirmer ce qu’a dit YongNam, mes yeux sont devenus bleus et n’ont pas l’air de vouloir reprendre leur couleur initiale. C’est à cause de hier soir, je me suis laissée emporter et ça me porte préjudice. En plus, je le sais que mon plus gros défaut est que je m’emporte facilement, allant jusqu’à dire des choses que je ne pense pas. Je n’ai que ce que je mérite. Je ressors de la salle de bain et m’assois à côté de Zelo.  
Moi: Je veux aller dans la MatoSphère.  
YongNam: Très bien, je vais t’accompagner.  
Zelo: Je peux venir avec vous ?  
Moi: Bien sûr.  
YongNam soulève le tapis qui est à nos pieds et ouvre une trappe qui se trouvait dessous. Alors c’est là que se trouve l’entrée de la MatoSphère. Quand je pense que je suis passée dessus des centaines de fois sans jamais m’en rendre compte.  
YongNam: Je passe en premier, Zelo, tu y vas en deuxième et Johanna, tu y vas en dernière et n’oublie pas de refermer la trappe.  
Moi: D’accord.  
YongNam passe ses pieds par la trappe, s’accroche à l’échelle et commence à descendre. Zelo en fait de même. Viens mon tour. Je me présente à l’entrée de la trappe et m’y engouffre sans oublier de la refermer. Je descends le long de cette échelle dans le noir le plus complet, direction l’inconnu. Plus je m’enfonce dans ce trou, plus j’ai l’impression de rétrécir, comme si je me transformais. Tu crois que je deviens Matoki ? Après dix minutes de descente vers un endroit inconnu, je touche enfin le sol. Je me retourne et aperçois deux silhouette pour le moins surprenantes. L’une d’elles me fait signe de la suivre, ce que je fais. Nous avançons dans un tunnel noir pendant encore une dizaine de minutes quand enfin, j’aperçois de la lumière. Nous sortons du tunnel et nous retrouvons dans une sorte de sas donnant sur une porte en fer. Cette majestueuse porte de fer est décorée de multiples dorures argentées qui la rendent encore plus belle. Au milieu de cette porte, trône une magnifique tête de lapin, enfin plutôt de Matoki, en argent. Après m’être émerveillée devant la beauté de la porte, je me retourne vers les deux ombres que j’ai suivis. Je tombe nez à nez avec deux lapins noirs, dressés sur leurs pattes arrières. Ils ont de grands yeux blancs et des oreilles indéfiniment longues. L’un, le plus grand des deux lapins, porte un masque rouge et l’autre, le plus petit, un masque bleu. Ils me regardent avec attention de la tête aux pieds, comme subjugués.  
Lapin bleu: Bah alors Jo’, tu veux pas voir à quoi tu ressembles ?  
Moi: Zelo, c’est toi ?  
Zelo: Bien sûr que c’est moi !  
Je m’approche de lui et lui caresse la tête.  
Moi: Tu sais quoi, ton Matoki est trop chou ! Donc si j’ai bien compris, le Matoki rouge est YongNam.  
YongNam: Oui, c’est moi. Tu es prête à te découvrir ?  
Moi: On va dire que oui.  
Il tire sur un drap, dévoilant un miroir dans lequel je vois un lapin semblable au Matoki de Zelo et de YongNam de forme mais pas de couleur. Celui que je vois n’est pas noir avec un masque de couleur mais bleu avec un masque blanc en plus de deux grands yeux noirs et d’une fermeture sur le ventre.  
Moi: C’est quoi cette fermeture ?  
YongNam: N’y touche pas. DaeHyun t’expliquera quand il se sera décidé.  
Moi: Eh bah je vais attendre un moment.  
YongNam: Pourquoi, il s’est passé quelque chose hier soir ?  
Moi: Oui, et ça explique mes yeux.  
YongNam: Je pari que mon frère est mêlé à tout ça.  
Moi: Ça change pas trop de d’habitude.  
Zelo: Bon, on y va ou pas ?  
Sans même lui répondre, YongNam pose sa main sur le Matoki de la porte et celle-ci s’ouvre. Nous pénétrons dans la MatoSphère. À peine entrée, je suis émerveillée par ce que je vois. Nous nous trouvons dans une immense sphère vitrée avec une passerelle menant à une plate-forme où se trouve une sorte d’écran tactile transparent. En regardant autour de moi, j’ai l’impression d’être dans l’espace. Un ciel d’un bleu marine profond parsemé de multiples étoiles entoure la MatoSphère. Dans ce ciel, on peut même voir la lune blanche éclatante qui éclaire la MatoSphère. C’est tout simplement magique. Zelo et YongNam me prennent chacun une main et m’entraîne jusqu’à la plate-forme. Ils s’inclinent devant l’écran, j’en fait autant et une voix nous salue, traçant un spectre sur l’écran au rythme de ses paroles.  
La voix: Bonjour, TotoMato et NamuMato. Oh mais que vois-je, un nouveau ! Présente-toi.  
Moi: Bonjour, je m’appelle Johanna, j’ai seize ans et je suis une fille au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué.  
La voix: Mais pourtant, tu as une fermeture … Ah c’est vrai, je m’étais déjà fait avoir avec KekeMato.  
Moi: Qui est KekeMato ?  
YongNam: C’est DaeHyun.  
Moi: Et vous là qui parlez, qui êtes-vous ?  
La voix: Je suis l’âme de la planète Mato. Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, jeune fille, tu vas devoir te trouver un nom Mato.  
Moi: Euh, mais …  
Zelo: Est-ce qu’on peut l’aider ?  
L’âme de Mato: Non, elle doit trouver seule. En revanche, vous avez le droit de donner votre avis sur les propositions qu’elle fera.  
Moi: Euh, mais comment je fais ça moi ?  
YongNam: Il faut que tu trouves un nom en une ou deux syllabes et rajouter Mato derrière.  
Moi: D’accord. Alors, euh… JojoMato ?  
Zelo: Eh c’était mon idée !  
YongNam: Je trouve que ça ressemble trop à JokoMato, le nom Mato de YoungJae.  
Moi: Ok. Alors, JohaMato ?  
Zelo: J’aime pas trop.  
Moi: C’est vrai que c’est pas terrible. *Réfléchis* J’ai trouvé ! Que pensez-vous de JonaMato ?  
Zelo: J’adore !  
YongNam: Bien trouvé.  
L’âme de Mato: Décision validée. Ton nom Mato est donc JonaMato. Maintenant, veuillez nous laisser seules. Je pense que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser.  
YongNam: On t’attend à la porte.  
Moi: Ok.  
Ils quittent la MatoSphère.  
Moi: Ce matin, je me suis levée avec les yeux bleus alors que normalement ils sont verts. Qu’ai-je fait de travers ?  
L’âme de Mato: Tu le sais très bien.  
Moi: Alors c’est bien ce que je pensais. Sinon, c’est quoi cette fermeture ?  
L’âme de Mato: Ouvre et tu verras.  
Moi: Mais Yong … Euh, NamuMato m’a dit de ne pas y toucher.  
L’âme de Mato: C’est parce que tu n’étais pas dans la MatoSphère. Il n’y a qu’ici que tu peux l’ouvrir.  
J’ouvre donc la fermeture et retire ma capuche, laissant apparaître un Matoki entièrement noir avec de grands yeux blancs.  
Moi: Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? J’ai un deuxième Matoki en moi qui est ... Un mec ?!  
L’âme de Mato: S’il te plaît, ne me fait pas une crise de nerf comme KekeMato sinon ça va très mal finir.  
Moi: Comment ça ?  
L’âme de Mato: Je crois que j’en ai trop dit.  
Moi: Je ferais mieux d’y aller et de revenir plus tard, quand j’aurai tout assimilé.  
L’âme de Mato: Oui, c’est une bonne idée.  
Je remets ma capuche et referme ma fermeture avant de rejoindre Zelo et YongNam. Sans un mot, nous faisons tout le chemin en sens inverse jusqu’au club. En sortant du trou, j’ai l’impression de revenir d’un rêve. YongNam referme la trappe et remet le tapis en place.  
YongNam: Alors, ça s’est passé comment ?  
Moi: C’était bizarre. Tout ce que je sais c’est que pour vraiment tout savoir, je dois y aller avec DaeHyun.  
YongNam: Mais il s’est passé quoi hier ?  
Je m’assois sur le canapé et lui raconte toute la soirée en détail, de mon dîner avec DaeHyun, jusqu’à mon pétage de câble sans oublier Denis et YongGuk.  
YongNam: Je comprends mieux.  
Moi: Zelo, ça te dirait qu’on aille se baigner à la mer après manger ?  
Zelo: Oh oui !  
Sur ce, YongNam et Zelo vont chez eux pour manger, mettre leur maillot et prendre leur serviette tandis que j’en fais autant de mon côté avant de se retrouver sur la plage et d’aller nous baigner tous les trois.

[PDV de DaeHyun]

J’arrive au club, il n’y a personne. Je soulève le tapis, ouvre la trappe et m’y engouffre sans oublier de la refermer derrière moi. Je descends l’échelle, traverse le couloir et arrive devant la porte de la MatoSphère. Je l’ouvre et entre.  
L’âme de Mato: Mon cher KekeMato, que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ?  
Moi: J’avais quelques questions à vous poser.  
Je m’arrête devant l’écran et regarde mon reflet dedans. J’y vois un Matoki noir comme tous les autres avec un masque blanc grisé. Mes yeux descendent sur mon torse et fixe la fermeture qui s’y trouve. Voilà toute la différence entre moi et les autres Matoki, nous sommes deux dans un même corps.  
L’âme de Mato: Laisse-la sortir.  
Moi: Je veux pas …  
L’âme de Mato: C’est pour ton bien, tu dois la laisser sortir.  
À contre cœur, j’ouvre la fermeture et retire ma capuche, laissant apparaître un Matoki rose avec un masque blanc et deux grands yeux noirs, sans oublier le petit cœur rose sur le nez.  
L’âme de Mato: Ne te sens-tu pas mieux ainsi ?  
Moi: Non, je préférais avant.  
L’âme de Mato: Tu changeras jamais toi ! Enfin, je t’écoute. Que veux-tu savoir ?  
Moi: Eh bien, c’est à propos de Jo’. Vous devez savoir qui c’est.  
L’âme de Mato: Oui, son nom Matoki est d’ailleurs JonaMato.  
Moi: Elle est déjà venue ici ?!  
L’âme de Mato: Pas plus tard que ce matin. Je suis d’ailleurs pas passé loin de la catastrophe.  
Moi: Comment ça ?  
L’âme de Mato: Son Matoki est comme le tien.  
Moi: Vous voulez dire qu’elle a la … *mime la fermeture* et … *mime l’action d’enlever une capuche*.  
L’âme de Mato: Oui.  
Moi: Du coup, je voulais que vous m’expliquiez ce qui s’est passé sur la plage.  
L’âme de Mato: Ah, vos yeux … Ça ne signifie rien d’autre que le véritable amour, celui que l’on garde pour la vie. Ah et avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble, tu m’avais plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi tu avais l’impression d’être attiré par elle. Cette attirance venait du simple fait que vos Matoki sont similaires. Mais bon, le hasard fait plutôt bien les choses, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Moi: Si vous le dites.  
L’âme de Mato: Tu n’as pas l’air très convaincu sur les explications que je viens de te donner. Serait-ce parce que vous vous êtes disputés hier soir ?  
Moi: Oui …  
L’âme de Mato: Ne t’en fait pas pour ça, ça finira par s’arranger.  
Moi: Vous êtes sûr ? Vous dites pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir.  
L’âme de Mato: Tu peux avoir confiance en moi KekeMato. Autre chose ?  
Moi: Oui. Je voudrais comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de YongGuk … Euh, de ShishiMato.  
L’âme de Mato: Désolé, je lui ai promis de garder le secret. Mais bon, ça finira bien par se savoir un jour ou l’autre.  
Je remets ma capuche et referme ma fermeture avant de m’incliner et de quitter la MatoSphère pour retourner au club. Je remonte l’échelle, m’extirpe du trou, referme la trappe et remets le tapis en place. Je sors du club et décide d’aller me balader sur la plage en espérant y trouver YoungJae ou JongUp. Mais en arrivant, ce ne sont pas eux que je vois mais YongNam, Jo’ et Zelo qui se baignent. Zelo à l’air de beaucoup s’amuser. Je les observe un moment quand ils sortent de l’eau. Et là, c’est le choc. YongNam tient Jo’ par la taille et soudainement, cette dernière se met en face de lui et le sert dans ses bras en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. S’en est trop pour moi. Je préfère rentrer chez moi.

[PDV de Johanna]

Après deux heures de baignade, YongNam, Zelo et moi sortons de l’eau. Il est vrai que durant ces deux heures, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de YongNam. En allant jusqu’à nos serviettes, YongNam me tient par la taille et je ne peux m’empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.  
Moi: T’es un ami en or.  
Je remarque que s’il n’y avait pas eu DaeHyun, j’aurais sûrement été attirée par YongNam. Il est vrai qu’il a beaucoup de charme, tout comme son jumeau, et il a toujours été gentil et attentionné avec moi. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Zelo qui me tire le bras.  
Zelo: Jo’, j’ai faim ! On peut rentrer au club pour manger des tomates-cerises ?  
Moi: Bien sûr.  
Nous nous séchons, nous rhabillons et rentrons au club. À peine arrivé, Zelo se jette sur les tomates-cerises tandis que je mets nos serviettes à sécher sur la rambarde de l’escalier. Une fois cela fait, je vais m’asseoir avec eux et me sers dans ce qui se trouve sur la table, c’est à dire, les restes du cheesecake et des macarons ainsi que les tomates-cerises de Zelo et une plaquette de chocolat. Alors que je mange tranquillement ma part de cheesecake en discutant avec YongNam, celle-ci me rappelle soudainement DaeHyun.  
YongNam: Jo’, ça va pas ?  
Moi: …  
YongNam: C’est DaeHyun ?  
Moi: Oui, il me manque. Depuis qu’il a quitté le club hier soir, je sens comme un vide en moi. J’en ai pas dormi de la nuit, me repassant la soirée en boucle dans la tête. Mes mots ont dû lui faire si mal … Mes yeux ont changé de couleur et c’est tout ce que je méritais.  
YongNam: Ma petite Johanna …  
Il me prend dans ses bras et je laisse mes larmes couler.  
Moi: *entre deux sanglots* Je m’en veut tellement …  
Zelo: *au bord des larmes* Jo’, pleure pas ! Ça me rend triste !  
Je me dégage de l’étreinte de YongNam et vais prendre Zelo dans mes bras. Après cinq bonnes minutes, je sèche mes larmes et celles de Zelo. YongNam s’approche de moi et me prend par la taille. Il me regarde dans les yeux tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je serais presque tentée de l’embrasser … Alors que je m’apprête à passer mes bras autour de son cou, la porte du club s’ouvre et DaeHyun apparaît dans les escaliers. Je n’ai même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que DaeHyun me plaque au mur, me tenant par les épaules.  
DaeHyun: Ça va, tu t’es bien amusée ?  
Moi: De quoi tu parles ?  
DaeHyun: Fait pas l’innocente ! Tu crois que je vous ai pas vu YongNam et toi ?! J’en étais sûr que notre amour était trop beau pour être vrai. J’espère que tu t’es bien amusée car moi je ne joue plus. C’est fini ! Game over !  
Je vois ses yeux changer de couleur et passer du noir à l’argenté (la jalousie est un vilain défaut !).  
Moi: DaeHyun, calme-toi.  
DaeHyun: Non, je vais pas me calmer ! J’ai été bête de croire que tout allait s’arranger entre nous. Enfaîte, t’es une belle salope !  
Je lutte avec moi-même pour garder mon calme et ne pas exploser mais s’il continue, je vais pas tenir longtemps.  
Moi: DaeHyun je t’en supplie, calme-toi !  
DaeHyun: Et pourquoi je devrais me calmer ? Je crois que j’ai le droit d’être énervée après ce que tu m’as dit hier, sans parler de YongNam ! Alors, quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?  
Moi: Tu veux vraiment que mes cheveux changent de couleur ?  
Soudain, il a un mouvement de recul.  
DaeHyun: Tes yeux … C’est à cause d’hier ?  
Moi: Oui. C’est pour ça qu’il faut que tu te calmes, j’ai pas envie de partir sur la planète Mato dans la minute qui vient. Et si tu veux savoir, il s’est rien passé entre YongNam et moi. On est juste ami.  
DaeHyun: Je … Je suis désolé …  
Moi: Non, c’est moi qui suis désolée. Au fait, tes yeux sont devenus gris.  
DaeHyun: C’est pas grave. De toute façon, ça allait bien arriver un jour ou l’autre.  
Moi: Pardonnée ?  
Pour réponse, il m’embrasse tendrement. Ce simple baiser me fait immédiatement me sentir bien, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

YongNam, Zelo, DaeHyun et moi passons le reste de la journée à jouer et discuter. Pour le dîner, nous commandons des pizzas. Nous mangeons tranquillement quand la porte du club s’ouvre sur un YongGuk en furie suivit de près par Denis. Je remarque d’ailleurs que ces deux-là se sont teints  
les cheveux en blonds. YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp entrent à leur tour, essoufflés.  
YoungJae: Désolé, on a pas réussi à les retenir.  
Moi: Comment ça ?  
Il n’a même pas le temps de me répondre que YongGuk se jette sur moi, plus énervé que jamais. En même pas deux secondes, je me retrouve allongée par terre, YongGuk au-dessus de moi, ses deux mains prêtes à m’étrangler.  
YongGuk: C’est ta faute ! À cause de toi, il est mort ! Tu vas payer pour ça !  
Moi: De quoi tu …  
Je n’ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu’il ressert ses mains autour de mon cou jusqu’à couper ma respiration. Alors que je commence à manquer d’oxygène, je plante mon regard dans le sien et remarque que ses yeux sont d’un rouge sang à vous faire froid dans le dos. Alors qu’il ressert encore un peu son emprise, son jumeau se jette sur lui et arrive à l’éloigner de moi, me permettant ainsi de respirer de nouveau.  
YongNam: Qu’est-ce qui te prend frérot, t’as perdu la tête ou quoi ?  
YongGuk: Elle est dangereuse, c’est une meurtrière ! Si ça continue, elle va tous nous tuer !  
YongNam: Mais enfin qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
YongGuk: Vers 16h, papa est parti faire des courses et il n’est toujours pas rentré. Mais il y a quinze minutes, un policier a appelé en disant que notre père avait eu un accident de voiture. Un camion lui est rentré dedans en voulant éviter des bouts de carrosserie qui se trouvaient au milieu de la route. Il a été transporté à l’hôpital de toute urgence mais il y a très peu de chance qu’il s’en sorte. Le médecin doit m’appeler dès qu’il y aura du nouveau.  
Soudain, le temps semble comme ralenti pendant quelques secondes et je peux voir toute la scène en détail : DaeHyun qui prend Zelo dans ses bras alors que ce dernier n’a pas l’air de comprendre ce qui se passe, les larmes qui commencent à inonder le visage de YongGuk, et YongNam qui s’écroule au sol sous le choc. Et il y a moi, petite Johanna, qui, en prenant la main du jeune Zelo il y a six jours, sellait le destin tragique de son père. YongGuk a raison, je suis une meurtrière.  
Alors que YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp s’assoient dans les escaliers, eux aussi sous le choc, je décide de me rendre dans la MatoSphère pour essayer d’arranger les choses comme je peux.  
L’âme de Mato: JonaMato, ça ne va pas ?  
Moi: Sauvez-le. Sauvez le père des jumeaux et de TotoMato.  
L’âme de Mato: Je ne peux pas.  
Moi: Je vous en supplie, ils ne s’en remettront jamais ! Je ne veux pas qu’ils aient la même vie que moi.  
L’âme de Mato: Mais je ne peux rien faire.  
Moi: *me mets à genoux* Je vous en supplie, sauvez-le ! Je suis prête à tout ! Faites-moi souffrir le martyre, envoyez-moi sur la planète Mato, faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais sauvez-le ! Je vous offre ma vie contre la sienne alors sauvez-le !  
L’âme de Mato: Tu ne peux pas changer le destin.  
Moi: J’ai déjà entendu ça quelque part … C’était vous ?! Alors vous savez depuis le début que ça allait arriver et vous n’avez rien fait ! Pourquoi ?  
L’âme de Mato: Je connais peut-être l’avenir mais je ne peux pas le modifier.  
Moi: Alors, il va vraiment mourir …  
L’âme de Mato: Je suis désolé.  
Moi: *en larmes* Je lui avais promis … J’avais promis à Zelo que je sauverais son père, mais je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse. Il va me détester, c’est sûr. Je suis désolée Zelo …  
Petit à petit, mon chagrin se transforme en haine contre moi-même. J’ouvre ma fermeture et laisse sortir le Matoki qui sommeille en moi. J’entre dans une rage folle et commence à cogner du poing contre l’écran géant. Je me défoule dessus jusqu’à le briser. Une alarme se met alors à retentir et des lumières rouges clignotent de partout.  
L’âme de Mato: Error system … Error system … Error System …  
Moi: Oh non ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?!  
La plate-forme se met à trembler dans tous les sens, me projetant contre la paroi vitrée. Je glisse le long de la sphère jusqu’en bas. Soudain, l’alarme s’arrête et les lumières rouges s’éteignent. Une présence invisible me soulève et me repose sur la plate-forme.  
L’âme de Mato: Hahahahaha ! *se prend un fou rire*  
Moi: Pourquoi vous rigolez ?  
L’âme de Mato: Hahaha, ça fait des milliers d’années que je fais cette blague mais c’est toujours aussi drôle ! Hahahaha !  
Moi: Vous voulez dire que l’alarme, les lumières rouges et tout, c’était juste une de vos farces ?!  
L’âme de Mato: Oui … Hahahahaha !  
Moi: Je la trouve de très mauvais goût.  
L’âme de Mato: Roh, ça va. Faut bien que je m’amuse de temps en temps. Avoue que c’est plutôt bien trouvé !  
Moi: Si vous le dites.  
L’âme de Mato: Tu ne te retiendrais pas de rire par hasard ?  
Moi: Non … *finis par exploser de rire* J’ai eu la trouille de ma vie mais j’avoue que c’est à se tordre de rire ! Hahahahaha !  
L’âme de Mato: Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Jo’, elle, n’aurait pas appréciée et aurait été vexée.  
Moi: C’est vrai. En fait, je m’aime bien comme ça ! J’ai l’impression de pouvoir me permettre plus de choses, c’est bizarre. Bon, je ferais mieux de retourner au club, voir comment évolue la situation.  
L’âme de Mato: N’hésite pas à repasser dès que tu as une question.  
Moi: J’y penserai, au revoir.  
L’âme de Mato: À une prochaine fois JonaMato.  
Je remets ma capuche, referme ma fermeture et quitte la MatoSphère déçue de ne pas avoir pu sauver le père des jumeaux et de Zelo, mais au moins j’aurais essayé. Quand je reviens au club, toute la famille Bang est partie. Il ne reste plus que YoungJae, JongUp, HimChan et DaeHyun qui sont assis sur le canapé.  
DaeHyun: Alors ?  
Moi: J’ai rien pu faire.  
Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras.  
Moi: Est-ce qu’ils m’en veulent ?  
DaeHyun: YongNam et Zelo, je ne pense pas. Après avec YongGuk, on peut s’attendre à tout.  
JongUp: Bon, on va vous laisser. À plus !  
Nous n’avons pas le temps de leur dire au revoir que l’on entend déjà la porte du club s’ouvrir puis se refermer. DaeHyun s’apprête à s’asseoir sur le canapé quand je le retiens.  
Moi: Reprend-moi dans tes bras, ça m’a trop manquée.  
Il s’assoit quand même sur le canapé mais m’attire avec lui. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et j’enroule les miens autour de son cou avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou tandis que ses lèvres caressent doucement mon épaule. Il finit par y déposer un baiser, puis deux, puis trois, puis dix … Tout en continuant ses baiser, il remonte le long de mon cou, passe par ma joue et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous restons une bonne dizaine de minutes enlacés à nous embrasser avant de nous allonger sur le canapé et de nous endormir l’un contre l’autre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Je suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par le bruit de la porte du club. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller DaeHyun et vais voir. Je trouve YongNam assis à côté de la porte. Je m’assois donc à ses côtés.  
Moi: Ça va ?  
Pour seule réponse, il lève la tête vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux embués de larmes. Immédiatement, les larmes me montent aux yeux et je le prends dans mes bras.  
YongNam: Jo’ ... Il est mort ...  
A ses mots, une larme coule sur ma joue et tombe sur son épaule.  
Moi: Je suis désolée ...  
Je le sers un peu plus dans mes bras et laisse aller mes larmes. De le voir dans cet état me déchire le cœur. Et quand je pense que je suis la source de son malheur ... J’aimerai essayer de le réconforter mais mon corps est tellement submergé par cette tristesse que je ne peux rien faire d’autre que de pleurer avec lui, encore et encore, jusqu’à ne plus se souvenir la source de notre chagrin. Et cette douleur dans ma poitrine ... Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Je suis sortie de mes pensées par une main se posant sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et aperçoit DaeHyun assit à côté de moi.  
DaeHyun: Alors ?

Moi: La malédiction a eu raison de lui.  
YongNam: Que va-t-on devenir ?...Moi: J’ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le début.  
DaeHyun: Et ça se finira quand ?  
Moi: Quand on aura tous disparu ...


	10. Deux nouvelles venues

  
Le lendemain.

[PDV de HyoSung]

Une petite présentation s’impose. Alors je m’appelle HyoSung, j’ai dix-huit ans et je suis en vacances dans un camping au bord de la mer avec ma petite sœur JiEun, âgée de dix ans. Nous sommes arrivées il y a à peine une heure et sommes en ce moment même en train de nous installer dans le pavillon que nous avons loué pour la semaine. Alors que nos parents finissent de vider le coffre de la voiture, ma sœur et moi décidons de faire un tour dans le camping puis de nous rendre sur la plage pour contempler la mer. Après un quart d’heure de marche, nous arrivons à hauteur d’un restaurant de plage. Nous le contournons et tombons sur une vieille cabane en bois avec une pancarte où l’on peut lire «Club Matoki».  
JiEun: Tu crois que c’est le club pour les enfants ?  
Moi: On a qu’à aller voir.  
Nous avançons et j’ouvre la porte du club.

[PDV de Johanna]

Je me réveille dans l’entrée du club. Qu’est-ce que je fous là ? Ma tête est posée sur le torse de DaeHyun qui dort allongé par terre et YongNam dort assis, le dos contre la porte du club. Ok ... Je me lève et les regarde : Ils sont mignons quand ils dorment, surtout DaeHyun. Jo’, voyons ! Je finis par les réveiller et YongNam rentre immédiatement chez lui. C’est vrai qu’il doit se rendre à l’hôpital avec son frère pour ... Enfin, vous voyez le truc. DaeHyun et moi allons préparer le petit-déjeuner quand les jumeaux nous déposent leur petit frère encore à moitié endormi sur le canapé avant de partir, accompagnés de Denis. Je recouvre Zelo de ma couverture quand YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp arrivent au club, plus bruyant que jamais, réveillant mon petit protégé.  
Moi: Vous pouvez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ! Vous avez réveillé Zelo !  
HimChan: Désolé, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois.  
Moi: Ça va mon petit Zelo ?  
Zelo: Où est mon papa ?  
Moi: Il ... Il est parti ... Il est allé rejoindre ta maman ...  
Zelo: Alors je le reverrais plus jamais ?  
Moi: Je suis désolée ...  
Je m’attends à ce qu’il pleure mais il ne montre aucun signe de tristesse. Un peu déboussolée par le manque de réaction de sa part, je vais m’asseoir à la table et commence à manger quand on entend la porte du club s’ouvrir. Nous tournons tous la tête vers la personne qui vient d’entrer. C’est une très jolie asiatique d’environ mon âge accompagnée d’une petite fille qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle nous salut et se présente.  
Inconnue: Bonjour ! Je m’appelle HyoSung, j’ai dix-huit ans et voici ma petite sœur, JiEun, elle a dix ans.  
Nous restons tous là à la fixer sans pouvoir lui répondre. Je crois que nous sommes tous choqués par la même chose: elle a les yeux et les cheveux violets ! Serait-elle atteinte par la malédiction ? Si c’est le cas, pourquoi n’est-elle pas partie sur la planète Mato ?  
HyoSung: Euh ... Il y a un problème ?  
Moi: Non c’est juste que ... ta couleur de cheveux est assez unique, tout comme pour tes yeux et ...  
DaeHyun: *me coupe la parole* Et on vous souhaite la bienvenue au club Matoki ! *sourire forcé*  
YoungJae: Bienvenue !!  
HyoSung: Merci !  
Moi: Bon, je te fais vite fait les présentations. Alors moi c’est Johanna, lui c’est DaeHyun mon copain, le petit c’est Zelo et les trois énergumènes c’est YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp. Bon après il manque les jumeaux YongGuk et YongNam qui sont les grands frères de Zelo et mon frère jumeau Denis.  
HyoSung: Je vais essayer de retenir tous les noms.  
Moi: T’inquiète, moi aussi j’ai eu du mal au début.  
YoungJae: Bon, JongUp, HimChan et moi on va aller faire des courses car depuis que l’on a une pensionnaire permanente au club, le frigo se vide plus vite.  
Moi: Dis aussi que je mange beaucoup !  
YoungJae: J’ai pas dit ça.  
JongUp: Mais il l’a pensé ! Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m’a frappé ?  
YoungJae: Pour que tu l’a ferme. Bon on y va.  
Moi: Ok. N’achetez pas que des sucreries !  
JongUp: Ah ça, c’est pas garanti ! Mais aïïïïïeee ! Tu vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ?  
HimChan: Mais, c’est marrant !  
Moi: Bon, fichez-moi le camp avant que j’en prenne un pour taper sur les autres !  
YoungJae, HimChan & JongUp: Bien chef Jo’ !  
Moi: Ces trois-là j’vous jure !  
DaeHyun: Jo’, j’emmène Zelo à la plage pour que l’on puisse parler entre mecs. J’espère que ça te dérange pas que je te laisse toute seule avec les nouvelles.  
Moi: Nan t’inquiète pas pour moi.  
DaeHyun: Zelo, tu viens ? On va se promener tous les deux.  
Zelo: J’arrive !  
DaeHyun: Jo’, pas un mot sur la ... *à voix basse* malédiction.  
Moi: D’accord.  
Il m’embrasse et quitte le club avec Zelo. Je me retourne vers HyoSung.  
HyoSung: Vous formez un très joli couple.  
Moi: Euh ... merci ...  
HyoSung: Tout à l’heure quand je suis arrivée, vous aviez l’air un peu déprimés. Je veux pas me mêler de vos affaires mais j’ai l’impression que je n’arrive pas au meilleur moment.  
Moi: Ça c’est le cas de le dire ! Les jumeaux YongGuk et YongNam et leur petit frère Zelo ont perdu leur père pas plus tard qu’hier.  
HyoSung: Pour ce qui est d’arriver au mauvais moment, je crois qu’on peut pas faire pire !  
Moi: Ouais ...  
HyoSung: Je pense que tu ne dois pas avoir envie d’en parler alors changeons de sujet.  
Moi: Très bonne idée !  
HyoSung: Je sais que ça me regarde pas mais comme je suis curieuse ... Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble DaeHyun et toi ?  
Moi: Pourquoi cette question ?  
HyoSung: Eh bien, au peu que j’ai pu voir, on dirait que vous filez le parfait amour depuis des années.  
Moi: C’est vrai ? On donne vraiment cet effet-là ?  
HyoSung: Pourquoi, c’est pas le cas ?  
Moi: Bah en fait, on sort ensemble depuis à peine quatre jours.  
HyoSung: T’es sérieuse ?  
Moi: Mais même moi j’ai l’impression que ça fait longtemps que je suis avec lui. Il faut dire que depuis mon arrivé ici, je vis des journées qui ont l’air de durer une semaine, chacune remplie d’émotions et de rebondissements en tout genre. Ce sont les vacances les plus fatigantes et les plus longues de ma vie, mais ce sont aussi les plus belles et les plus enrichissantes.  
HyoSung: Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire de vos journées pour qu’elles paraissent aussi longues ?  
Moi: Ceci est une trèèèèèèèèèès longue histoire que je ne peux malheureusement pas te raconter pour le moment.  
HyoSung: Pourquoi ?  
Moi: Car ce qui nous arrive dépasse la réalité ...

[PDV de DaeHyun]

Zelo et moi arrivons sur la plage. Je m’assois sur le sable et regarde Zelo jouer dans l’eau. Il s’amuse à sauter au-dessus des vagues, ces vagues dans lesquelles je me perds, laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Je pense à Johanna, l’amour de ma vie, je pense à Denis, son horrible jumeau, je pense à YongGuk et YongNam qui sont à l’hôpital, je pense à leur père qui a quitté ce monde bien trop tôt ... Enfin, je pense à ce pauvre Zelo qui se retrouve orphelin à l’âge de huit ans. On a beau lui expliquer les choses, il n’a pas l’air de comprendre. Mais il est si jeune ... Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Zelo qui me saute dessus.  
Moi: Berk, t’es tout mouillé !  
Zelo: Viens te baigner avec moi !  
Moi: Pas aujourd’hui Zelo.  
Zelo: Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qui va pas ?  
Moi: Zelo, ton père est mort, tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Tu es conscient de ça ?  
Il s’assoit à côté de moi et fixe la mer sans me répondre.  
Moi: Je suis désolé de te dire ça si brusquement mais comprends-moi, tu es jeune et j’ai l’impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe.  
Une larme coule le long de sa joue, suivie de près par une multitude d’autres.  
Zelo: Mon papa ...  
Je le prends dans mes bras et pleure avec lui.  
Moi: *entre deux sanglots* Mon petit Zelo, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.  
Zelo: Je t’aime DaeHyun ... mon frère ...  
Moi: Moi aussi je t’aime Zelo.  
Nous restons encore une bonne dizaine de minutes sur la plage avant que je ne sèche mes larmes, celles de Zelo et que nous décidions de rentrer au club.

[PDV de Johanna]

La porte du club s’ouvre.  
DaeHyun: On est de retour !  
Moi: Ah, il faut que j’aille faire à manger.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine et commence à cuisiner quand DaeHyun me prend par la taille et m’embrasse dans le cou.  
DaeHyun: Tu nous fais quoi de bon ?  
Moi: C’est une surprise ! En attendant, va t’occuper de Zelo et des deux nouvelles.  
DaeHyun: Oui chef !  
Il me redonne un baiser dans le cou et va s’occuper de Zelo. Je finis de préparer le déjeuner et nous passons à table.  
HyoSung: Bon, on va vous laisser manger tranquillement. Tu viens JiEun, on rentre manger à la maison. À une prochaine !  
DaeHyun: Salut.  
Moi: Revenez quand vous voulez, vous êtes les bienvenues ici !  
HyoSung: Merci, alors on passera sûrement dans l’après-midi.  
Moi: D’accord, à tout à l’heure !  
Elle quitte le club avec sa petite sœur. Zelo, DaeHyun et moi mangeons en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois le déjeuner fini, nous débarrassons la table et DaeHyun fait la vaisselle tandis que je joue avec Zelo. Vers 14h, YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp reviennent au club, suivi de près par Denis et les jumeaux. Nous nous asseyons sur les canapés et attendons le verdict.  
YongGuk: L’enterrement est prévu pour dans deux jours.  
Je prends la main de Zelo dans la mienne et essaie de retenir mes larmes comme je peux. Mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, quand Zelo va se jeter dans les bras de YongNam, je ne peux m’empêcher de pleurer. Même YongGuk, qui d’habitude cache ses émotions, ne peut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. DaeHyun me prend dans ses bras et je sens ses larmes tomber sur mon épaule. La pièce s’emplit de tristesse, berçant chacun de nous jusque dans nos cœurs. Nous pleurons tous comme à l’unisson, pour se soutenir et se dire que nous surmonterons cette épreuve aussi dure soit-elle tous ensemble. Petit à petit, les pleurs cessent et chacun essuie ses larmes. Nous restons un long moment dans le silence, comme un hommage et une marque de respect pour le père de YongGuk, YongNam et Zelo, qui est parti trop tôt ...  
YongNam: On fait quoi maintenant ?  
DaeHyun: Très bonne question.  
Soudain, la porte du club s’ouvre, deux personnes descendent les escaliers et arrivent dans la pièce. C’est HyoSung et JiEun.  
HyoSung: Oh, on dérange peut-être.  
Moi: Non au contraire ! Avancez, n’ayez pas peur ! On va pas vous manger.  
Denis: C’est qui elles ?  
Moi: Alors je vous présente HyoSung et sa petite sœur JiEun.  
Denis: Berk, c’est quoi cette couleur de cheveux à vomir ! Pas vrai YongGuk ? C’est immonde !  
YongGuk: ...  
Denis: YongGuk, ça va pas ?


	11. Démon, es-tu là ?

  
[PDV de YongGuk]

Dites-moi que c’est pas vrai ! Elle est là, devant moi, celle qui hante mes rêves depuis des mois. Elle est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs : sa magnifique chevelure mauve, sa frange parfaitement coupée, ses yeux d’un violet à vous faire tourner la tête, ses lèvres pulpeuses que l’on a envie de croquer, sa peau lisse sans aucune imperfection et son corps aussi parfait soit-il que l’on dévore des yeux. Elle est apparue tel un mirage ...  
Silence ! Je t’interdis de penser des choses pareilles de cette humaine !  
Désolé maître mais ...  
Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Maintenant rentre chez toi et oublie-la.  
Oui maître.  
Je me lève et m’apprête à quitter le club quand Denis me retient par le bras.  
Denis: YongGuk, où tu vas comme ça ?  
Moi: J’ai mal à la tête alors je préfère aller me reposer un peu chez moi.  
Denis: Attends je viens avec toi.  
Moi: Nan, je préfère rester seul.  
Je jette un coup d’œil vers HyoSung et quitte le club en me demandant si je la reverrais un jour.

[PDV de Johanna]

Après le départ de YongGuk, Denis et HimChan sont allés s’asseoir dans un coin du club pour discuter tandis que les autres et moi faisons plus ample connaissance avec HyoSung et sa petite sœur.  
Moi: Alors comme ça tu as dix-huit ans ?  
HyoSung: Oui depuis deux semaines. Ces vacances sont d’ailleurs mon cadeau d’anniversaire.  
Moi: Ils sont gentils tes parents de te faire un aussi beau cadeau.  
HyoSung: Oui, ils adorent nous faire plaisir à ma sœur et moi, même s’ils n’ont pas les moyens.  
DaeHyun: Et ta petite sœur, elle a quel âge déjà ?  
HyoSung: JiEun, tu lui réponds ?  
JiEun: Euh ... J’ai dix ans.  
DaeHyun: Et tu es en quelle classe ?  
JiEun: Euh ... *se cache derrière sa grande sœur*  
HyoSung: Désolée, elle est un peu timide. Et puis elle n’a pas l’habitude d’être entourée d’autant de gens de ‘‘grandes tailles’’ comme elle dit.  
Moi: Ne soit pas désolée, c’est normale qu’elle soit intimidée.  
Zelo: JiEun ? Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?  
Celle-ci sort la tête de derrière sa sœur et un sourire illumine son visage.  
JiEun: Noona, je peux ?  
HyoSung: Bien sûr !  
Zelo s’approche de JiEun, lui prend la main et l’entraîne avec lui jusqu’au coffre à jouet.  
Moi: Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Zelo va enfin avoir un enfant de son âge avec qui jouer.  
YongNam: Ça vous dirait qu’on aille se balader ?  
HyoSung: Oui, pourquoi pas. JiEun, tu veux aller te balader dans la ville ?  
JiEun: Non, je veux continuer à jouer avec Zelo.  
Moi: Vous n’avez qu’à y aller, moi je reste ici pour les surveiller.  
HyoSung: Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
Moi: Au contraire, je vais me faire un plaisir de m’occuper d’eux !  
YoungJae: Très bien, alors c’est parti !  
Ils se lèvent tous et quittent le club accompagnés de Denis et HimChan. Je vais m’asseoir avec JiEun et Zelo et joue avec eux. Cette petite est vraiment très gentille et mignonne, Zelo a l’air de beaucoup l’apprécier. Voyant qu’ils s’entendent très bien et que je peux donc les laisser seuls, je vais préparer des crêpes pour le goûter en attendant le retour des autres.  
Il est 17h, la troupe de ballade est de retour. Nous nous asseyons tous à table et mangeons les crêpes que j’ai préparées. Tous se régalent.  
Moi: Alors, vous avez fait quoi ?  
YoungJae: On est allés se balader dans la ville, HyoSung a fait les boutiques et nous sommes rentrés en longeant la plage.  
Moi: Et tu as acheté quoi HyoSung ?  
HyoSung: Une jupe et un débardeur pour moi et une robe pour ma sœur.  
Après une bonne heure à discuter de leur ballade, HyoSung et JiEun sont rentrées chez elles, non sans peine pour Zelo qui ne voulait pas laisser partir la petite. YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp sont retournés à leurs occupations dans le camping et DaeHyun est allé accompagner YongNam et Zelo chez eux. En ce qui concerne mon frère, je ne veux rien savoir. Je m’assois sur le canapé et attend le retour de DaeHyun. Alors que je commence à m’endormir, quelqu’un entre dans le club. Après un moment, il n’est toujours pas descendu.  
Moi: DaeHyunie, ça va ?  
Pas de réponse. Je me lève donc et vais voir. J’aperçois l’ombre d’un homme mais trop grande pour être celle de DaeHyun. Cet homme se tourne vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux couleur sang.  
Moi: YongGuk ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
YongGuk: Pardonne-moi ...  
Suite à ses mots, il me plaque contre le mur et m’embrasse fougueusement, n’attendant pas mon accord pour accéder à ma langue. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces mais il est trop fort pour moi. Voyant qu’il n’a pas l’air de vouloir arrêter, j’emploie les grands moyens et lui donne un coup de genou dans l’entre jambe. Je profite de ce moment d’inattention de sa part pour descendre les escaliers en courant et m’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je prends appuie sur le lavabo et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir pendant que YongGuk tambourine à la porte: mes longs cheveux bruns ondulés, ma peau laiteuse légèrement bronzée, mes lèvres pulpeuses d’un rose intense, mes longs cils noirs qui agrandissent mon regard et enfin, mes yeux devenus bleus depuis peu. Alors que je me perds dans le bleu de mes yeux, YongGuk fracasse le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain. Je sursaute sous la surprise et manque de me cogner la tête contre la paroi de la douche. Il m’attrape par la taille et m’entraîne avec lui jusqu’au milieu du club en m’embrassant. Je le repousse violemment.  
Moi: Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Il me fixe et se rapproche de moi.  
Moi: Répond-moi !  
Il se rapproche encore un peu, me pousse sur le canapé et monte à califourchon sur moi. Puis il retire son t-shirt avant de passer ses mains sous mon débardeur et d’aller caresser mes seins.  
Moi: YongGuk ... Arrête ...  
Il déchire mon débardeur et s’apprête à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge mais je l’en empêche. Il décide alors de déboutonner mon short et s’empare de la braguette mais il a un moment d’hésitation.  
YongGuk: Je veux pas ...

[PDV de YongGuk]

**Allez, retire lui son short !**  
Moi: Je veux pas ...  
 **Mais je te demande pas ton avis ! Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu te tais.**  
À contre cœur, je descends la braguette de son short et fais glisser ce dernier le long de ses jambes.  
 **C’est bien, maintenant caresse lui la cuisse tout en l’embrassant.**  
Je m’exécute mais Johanna me repousse.  
Johanna: YongGuk, ne fais pas ça ... S’il te plaît ...  
Toujours sous les ordres de mon maître, je l’embrasse une nouvelle fois tout en baladant mes mains sur sa peau douce et pure.  
Johanna: S’il te plaît YongGuk, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras après.  
 **Maintenant, viole-la !**  
Moi: Je suis désolé ...  
Je commence à descendre sa culotte qu’elle remonte immédiatement.  
Johanna: J’t’en supplie !! Fais pas ça !!  
Je la redescends une deuxième fois mais elle la remonte encore.  
Johanna: *en larmes* Nan YongGuk ! Par pitié, ne fait pas ça !  
De la voir en larmes me fais réaliser que je suis sur le point de faire la plus grosse connerie au monde. Si je fais ça, DaeHyun ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Zelo et YongNam aussi !  
 **Viole-la !! C’est un ordre !!**  
Moi: Désole, je peux pas ...  
 **Tu as éprouvé de l’amour pour HyoSung, maintenant tu dois payer pour m’avoir désobéi et être tombé amoureux ! C’est ta punition ! Alors prend lui sa virginité qu’on en finisse !**  
En plus elle est vierge ! DaeHyun va me tuer si je fais ça !  
 **Bon, puisque tu n’as pas l’air décidé, je vais le faire moi-même.**  
Moi: Nan !! Pas ça !!!  
Johanna: YongGuk ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
Moi: C’est le dém...  
Je n’ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je le sens s’étendre en moi et prendre le contrôle de mon corps.  
Johanna: YongGuk ?  
 **Non, c’est le démon de la planète Mato. Prépare-toi à souffrir !**

[PDV de Johanna]

Moi: Nan ! YongGuk, revient ! Je t’en supplie, fais quelque chose ! Me laisse pas ...  
Soudain, il s’écroule sur moi comme à bout de force.  
Moi: YongGuk ?  
YongGuk: Jo’ ...  
Et il fond en larmes. Je le sers dans mes bras et essaie de le réconforter comme je peux.  
Moi: C’est fini, tout va bien.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calme. Je me dégage de son étreinte, me rhabille et m’assois sur le canapé à côté de lui.  
YongGuk: Je suis désolé ... J’espère qu’il ne t’as pas fait de mal.  
Moi: Ne t’inquiète pas, tu as réagi juste à temps. Bon, je pense que j’ai droit à quelques explications.  
YongGuk: Bon voilà, je suis possédé par le démon de la planète Mato. Il noircit mon cœur et mon âme. Il est en moi depuis le début mais quand j’étais jeune, il ne se manifestait que très peu. Maintenant, il a gagné en force et commence à m’anéantir de l’intérieur.  
Moi: C’est horrible !  
YongGuk: D’après l’âme de Mato, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre avant que le démon ne prenne le contrôle.  
Moi: Environ combien de mois ?  
YongGuk: Ça se compte plutôt en jours ...  
Moi: Quoi ?! C’est si grave que ça ?  
YongGuk: C’est tellement grave que si je ne me donne pas la mort avant cinq jours, le démon s’en prendra à vous et vous tuera tous jusqu’au dernier.  
Moi: Et on ne peut rien faire pour éviter ça ?  
YongGuk: Pas à ma connaissance.  
Je tourne la tête vers lui et remarque que ses cheveux ne sont plus blonds mais rouges.  
Moi: Euh, YongGuk ? Tes cheveux ...  
YongGuk: Je sais, même la décoloration n’arrive pas à y cacher.  
Nous restons silencieux un petit moment puis une larme coule sur sa joue.  
YongGuk: Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ? Jo, promets-moi de veiller sur Zelo quand je serais parti.  
Moi: Ne dis pas ça ! Il y a forcément une autre solution et je suis sûre que nous la trouverons. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber YongGuk. Zelo a besoin de toi et rien que pour ça, je ferais tout mon possible pour te sauver. On fait en quelque sorte parti de la même famille.  
YongGuk: Merci Jo’.  
Je le prends dans mes bras et le sers fort contre moi , essayant de le réconforter et de le soutenir du mieux que je peux. Après quelques minutes, nous mettons fin à notre étreinte mais restons relativement proches à nous regarder dans les yeux. Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Si, au début, il parait surpris, il finit par mouvoir ses lèvres contre les miennes, prenant ainsi pleinement part au baiser que je lui offre. Quand celui-ci devient trop fougueux, nous nous séparons, ne voulant pas nous laisser emporter par l’euphorie du moment. Alors que nos regards s’ancrent une nouvelle fois l’un dans l’autre, je remarque que ses yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur naturel, ce noir intense typique de la famille Bang. Mais avant même que je puisse lui en faire la remarque, ils repassent au rouge sang démoniaque. Une idée tilte alors immédiatement dans mon esprit.  
Moi: Tu ne vas pas me croire mais je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de te sauver.  
YongGuk: Vraiment ?!  
Moi: Oui, mais je préfère d’abord aller en parler avec l’âme de Mato avant de te donner de faux espoirs.  
YongGuk: Oui c’est mieux. D’ailleurs, j’aimerai bien que tout ce qui s’est passé ce soir reste secret au moins le temps que l’on s’occupe de mon père.  
Moi: Bien sûr, je comprends. Une chose à la fois.  
Alors que je ne l’attendais plus, DaeHyun revient au club.  
DaeHyun: Ma petite Jo’ ! Ton DaeHyunie est de retour !  
YongGuk: *chuchote* Je ferais mieux de partir par la porte de derrière.  
Il se lève du canapé et s’apprête à partir quand DaeHyun arrive près de moi.  
DaeHyun: Bah YongNam, je te croyais chez toi ! Tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
YongGuk s’arrête net au niveau de la cuisine.  
Moi: C’est pas YongNam.  
DaeHyun: Comment ça ? Attends ... C’est son jumeau ?! *devient agressif* Qu’est-ce qu’il fout ici ?  
Moi: S’il te plaît ne t’énerve pas et laisse-moi le temps de t’expliquer.  
DaeHyun: Très bien, je t’écoute.  
Moi: Euh ... Eh bien, comment dire ... Euh ...  
YongGuk: J’ai essayé de la violer.  
DaeHyun: QUOI ??!!  
Il se précipite sur YongGuk et le plaque au mur avant de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.  
DaeHyun: Qu’est-ce que t’as fait à ma copine ?!  
Moi: DaeHyun, lui fait pas de mal !  
DaeHyun: Et pourquoi donc ? Il a quand même essayé de te violer, merde !  
Je me place derrière DaeHyun et lui met une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.  
Moi: Il ne l’a pas fait consciemment.  
YongGuk: Je suis possédé par un démon.  
DaeHyun: Husm déphmon ?! *retire ma main* Un démon ?!  
Moi: On ferait mieux d’aller s’asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé pour discuter.  
Les garçons vont donc s’asseoir pendant que je vais chercher de la glace pour YongGuk. Quand je reviens, DaeHyun est au courant de toute l’histoire. Je m’assois à côté de YongGuk et pose la glace sur sa joue.  
YongGuk: Tu n’étais pas obligé, ça fait pas si mal que ça.  
Moi: Tu te fous de moi ! Ta joue commence à virer au violet !  
YongGuk: Carrément ?!  
DaeHyun: Désolé, je pensais pas avoir frappé si fort.  
YongGuk: C’est pas grave. Eh puis, je savais qu’en disant ça, tu me frapperais. Je le méritais un peu dans le fond.  
DaeHyun: Hey mec, c’est pas parce que tu es possédé par un démon que tu dois t’infliger ça !  
YongGuk: Mouais ... Bon, il se fait tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que le démon ne refasse surface.  
Moi: Oui, on reparlera de tout ça à tête reposée.  
YongGuk: Encore désolé pour tout ça.  
Il quitte le club. Sans un mot, DaeHyun et moi nous allongeons sur le canapé, il nous recouvre d’une couverture et éteint la lumière. Je me pelotonne au creux de ses bras et nous nous endormons.


	12. Un amour de Matoki

Alors qu’en prenant notre petit-déjeuner, DaeHyun me raconte son rêve, je ne l’écoute pas. Mon esprit ne pense qu’à une chose : aller dans la MatoSphère. J’ai tellement de questions sans réponses, de choses incompréhensibles que je voudrais comprendre, de découvertes à faire ... J’aimerai savoir comment aider YongGuk, j’aimerai connaître la véritable nature de HyoSung et ses cheveux violets, j’aimerai voir le Matoki que DaeHyun me cache ... Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais savoir ... Et je sais que toutes les réponses à mes questions se trouvent là, sous mes pieds, dans ce monde parallèle où les Matokis règnent en maître.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, ça va ? Tu as l’air dans la lune aujourd’hui.  
Moi: C’est juste que ... Nan rien, oublie.  
DaeHyun: Ma petite Jo’, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Moi: Je ... J’aimerai aller dans la MatoSphère, mais pas toute seule.  
DaeHyun: Si tu veux, je peux t’accompagner.  
Moi: T’es sérieux ?! Monsieur ‘‘j’ai honte de mon Matoki’’ a vraiment dit ça ?  
Il ne me répond pas et détourne le regard.  
Moi: Tu n’es pas obligé tu sais. Je peux demander à YongNam de m’accompagner.  
DaeHyun: Non ! Je veux venir avec toi.  
Moi: Tu es bien sûr ?  
DaeHyun: Oui.  
Avant même que j’essaie une nouvelle fois de le persuader de ne pas venir, il retire le tapis qui cache la trappe et s’apprête à l’ouvrir quand je pose mon pied dessus.  
Moi: Dae, je ...  
Il se redresse et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me prendre dans ses bras.  
DaeHyun: Johanna, je ne veux plus qu’il y ait de secrets entre nous. Je suis prêt à te faire découvrir mon Matoki.  
Moi: Mon Dae ...  
Il m’embrasse une dernière fois et ouvre la trappe puis nous nous y engouffrons. Arrivés en bas de l’échelle, DaeHyun, ou plutôt KekeMato, me prend la main pour traverser le tunnel obscur. Une fois à la porte de la MatoSphère, KekeMato me lâche la main et reste dans la pénombre du tunnel.  
KekeMato: Vas-y, je te rejoins après.  
Moi: Ok.  
J’ouvre donc la grande porte de fer et entre. Je suis chaleureusement accueillie par l’âme de Mato.  
L’âme de Mato: Que me vaut donc ta visite JonaMato ?  
Moi: J’aurais quelques questions à vous poser.  
L’âme de Mato: Je t’écoute.  
Moi: Est-ce que HyoSung est atteinte par la malédiction ?  
L’âme de Mato: Oui.  
Moi: Est-ce qu’elle est au courant ?  
L’âme de Mato: Non.  
Moi: C’est pour cela que ...  
L’âme de Mato: Que ?  
Moi: Que malgré ses cheveux et ses yeux violets, elle est encore ici.  
L’âme de Mato: Oui.  
Moi: Sa sœur est aussi atteinte par la malédiction ?  
L’âme de Mato: Oui.  
Moi: Vos réponses ne sont pas très constructives aujourd’hui.  
L’âme de Mato: Je ne fais que répondre aux questions que tu me poses. Si les réponses ne te conviennent pas, c’est que tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions.  
Moi: Je vois. Que va-t-il lui arriver si elle apprend l’existence de la malédiction ?  
L’âme de Mato: Elle va partir sur la planète Mato.  
Moi: Et en ce qui concerne YongGuk, est-ce que j’ai trouvé le remède pour le sauver ?  
L’âme de Mato: Qui ça ?  
Moi: Ah euh ... ShishiMato.  
L’âme de Mato: Je te rassure, tu as trouvé. Après, la tâche ne sera pas simple mais je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver, surtout si tu laisses faire le Matoki qui est en toi.  
Moi: Le Matoki qui est ... en moi ?! Vous voulez que je le laisse sortir en dehors de la MatoSphère ?! Est-ce qu’au moins c’est possible ?  
L’âme de Mato: Bien sûr que c’est possible ! Mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration.  
Moi: Vous pensez que j’en suis capable ?  
L’âme de Mato: Quand il s’agit de sauver un être que l’on aime, on est capable de tout.  
Moi: Espérons que j’y arriverai.  
L’âme de Mato: Oh, je ne me fait pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là. En revanche, KekeMato ...  
KekeMato: *passe la tête par la porte* Vous m’avez appelé ?  
L’âme de Mato: Entre donc cher ami.  
Il referme la porte derrière lui et vient se placer juste en face de moi. Nous nous contemplons l’un l’autre de la tête aux pieds. Son Matoki est noir avec un masque blanc mais une chose attire tout de suite mon attention : sa fermeture identique à la mienne. Soudain, il me prend la main et une décharge électrique se fait ressentir à ce contact.  
L’âme de Mato: Génial, ça va être explosif !  
Puis il agrippe ma fermeture et l’ouvre. J’en fais de même avec la sienne avant que nous retirions nos capuches en même temps. D’un coup, nous sommes chacun propulsés à un bout de la MatoSphère. Le choc avec la paroi de verre est brutal mais inévitable. Nous nous retrouvons collés à la paroi à un bout à l’autre de la MatoSphère.  
KekeMato: Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
L’âme de Mato: C’est un défi. Il faut que vous montriez que votre amour est plus fort que tout.  
Moi: Et comment on fait une chose pareille ?  
L’âme de Mato: Imaginez-vous dans les bras l’un de l’autre au milieu de la MatoSphère.  
Je vois KekeMato se concentrer alors j’en fait de même. Le simple fait de m’imaginer au creux de ses bras me fait oublier mon dos douloureux dû à l’impact et je commence à me décoller de la paroi.  
L’âme de Mato: C’est bien. Maintenant, embrassez-vous tendrement. Voilà, comme ça. DaeHyun, approfondis-moi ce baiser bien comme il faut tout en la prenant par la taille pendant que toi Johanna, tu passes tes bras autour de son cou. Oh, vous êtes trop mignon !  
Alors que l’âme de Mato nous aide à imaginer cette scène, je sens mon corps se décoller de plus en plus de la paroi.  
L’âme de Mato: Continuez comme ça, on y est presque. Johanna, passe une main dans ses cheveux   
et agrippe-toi à sa chemise de l’autre main et toi DaeHyun, resserre un peu plus ta prise sur sa taille d’une main pendant que l’autre passe sous son t-shirt et va caresser ses seins.  
Mais à peine DaeHyun a-t-il commencé à remonter mon t-shirt que nos corps se décollent de la paroi. Nous fonçons l’un vers l’autre suspendus dans le vide à une vitesse affolante. Quand nous entrons en contact, une vague d’ondes s’échappe de nos corps et se répand dans l’espace qui ce teint en or sur son passage. Nos pieds retouchent enfin le sol de la passerelle. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans les bras de DaeHyun ; nous sommes tous les deux sous forme humaine. Au bout d’un moment, nous nous retransformons en Matoki dans un tourbillon de poussière d’étoiles. Je contemple mon KekeMato rose et caresse sa joue avant d’y déposer un baiser et de lui remettre sa capuche. Il referme la fermeture et m’aide à remettre la mienne.  
L’âme de Mato: Waouh, tout cet amour qui émane de vous, c’est si beau. J’en pleurerai presque !  
Moi: Merci, âme de Mato.  
DaeHyun: Oui vraiment merci !  
L’âme de Mato: Oh mais de rien, je ne fais que mon devoir. J’espère que tout s’arrangera avec YongGuk et HyoSung.  
Moi: Je l’espère aussi.  
L’âme de Mato: Keke, Jona, au plaisir de vous revoir.  
Nous quittons la MatoSphère main dans la main.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

De retour au club, je vais m’asseoir sur le canapé pendant que DaeHyun s’occupe de refermer la trappe et de remettre le tapis en place. Une fois cela fait, il vient s’asseoir à mes côtés et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.  
DaeHyun: Ça va ?  
Moi: Un peu mal au dos mais ça va. Et toi ?  
DaeHyun: Pareil.  
Il sort son portable et envoie un message à quelqu’un. Puis, on s’amuse à prendre des selfies en tout genre. Quand vient l’heure du déjeuner, il m’emmène au restaurant se trouvant sur la plage. On mange tout en parlant de nos projets de l’après-midi.  
DaeHyun: Ça serait bien que l’on aille dans un parc d’attraction.  
Moi: On a qu’à y aller ce soir avec les autres. En plus, Zelo avait envie d’y aller l’autre jour.  
DaeHyun: Eh puis ça nous changera les idées.  
Moi: Pour cette après-midi, on peut aller se baigner ou aller se balader en ville.  
DaeHyun: Moi je vote pour la baignade.  
Moi: Au fait, t’as envoyé un message à qui tout à l’heure ?  
DaeHyun: À YongNam et à YoungJae pour leurs dire qu’on allait manger au resto et qu’ils n’avaient pas intérêt à venir nous déranger. Je voulais que l’on profite de ce moment rien que tous les deux.  
Moi: Mon Dae, t’es trop chou de faire ça pour moi ! Merci.  
DaeHyun: De rien ma petite Johanna. Ton bonheur est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. D’ailleurs, pour te montrer la sincérité de mon amour, j’aimerai t’offrir ceci.  
Il sort une petite boîte bleue de sa poche et me la tend. Je la prends et l’ouvre délicatement. Dedans, se trouve un collier en or avec mon nom écrit dessus.  
Moi: DaeHyun, je ne sais pas quoi dire ... Merci, il est magnifique !  
DaeHyun: Et de l’autre côté, il y a mon nom.  
Je sors le collier de sa boîte: en effet, derrière mon nom, est écrit le sien.  
Moi: Je peux le mettre dans les deux sens ?  
DaeHyun: Oui.  
Il se lève et m’attache le collier autour du cou du côté où il est écrit Johanna. Pendant qu’il va payer, je retourne le collier pour qu’il y soit écrit DaeHyun et nous rentrons au club nous changer pour aller nous baigner.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Nous arrivons au club où nous attendent YongNam, Zelo, YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp.  
HimChan: Alors les amoureux, c’était comment ce petit repas en tête à tête ?  
DaeHyun et moi nous regardons amoureusement et il vient se placer derrière moi, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et m’embrasse dans le cou pour attirer leur attention sur mon collier.  
YoungJae: C’est quoi ce collier autour de ton cou Johanna ?  
YongNam: C’est un cadeau de DaeHyun ?  
Moi: Oui, il me l’a offert quand nous étions au restaurant.  
Zelo: Jo’, je peux voir ton collier ?  
DaeHyun retire ses bras et je me baisse pour que Zelo puisse observer mon collier.  
Zelo: Il est trop joli !  
HimChan: Dis-moi DaeHyun, il a dû te coûter une petite fortune ce bijou !  
DaeHyun: Eh bien ...  
Moi: Je me fiche de savoir s’il a coûté cher ou non. Je ne retiens que la valeur du geste et sa signification. Son prix, je m’en moque éperdument.  
YongNam: Bon, et sinon on fait quoi cet après-midi ?  
DaeHyun: Jo’ et moi allons nous baigner, vous voulez venir ?  
Zelo: Oui, moi je veux !  
YongNam: On va aller se changer alors. On se retrouve sur la plage dans un quart d’heure.  
Moi: Ok, à tout à l’heure !  
Ils quittent le club. Je prends mon maillot de bain et vais me changer dans la salle de bain pendant que DaeHyun en fait autant dans la pièce principale. J’enfile une petite robe légère par-dessus mon maillot de bain et DaeHyun un t-shirt puis nous prenons nos serviettes, mettons nos tongs et nous rendons à la plage. Nous étendons nos serviettes à côté de celles des autres qui nous attendent dans l’eau. Je retire ma robe et la met sous ma serviette pour ne pas qu’elle s’envole. Je regarde ensuite DaeHyun en faire de même avec son t-shirt et en profite pour mater ses abdos et ses bras musclés. Eh, il est quand même bien foutu mon Dae !  
DaeHyun: Qu’est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, petite coquine ?  
Moi: Rien ...  
DaeHyun: Quoi ? T’étais pas en train de baver sur mon corps, par hasard ?  
Moi: Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Il se rapproche de moi et me prend par la taille.  
DaeHyun: *me chochotte à l’oreille* Tu sais, ta taille fine et tes fesses rebondies me font le même effet.  
J’effleure son torse du bout des doigts tandis qu’il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il m’offre un tendre baiser, puis me prend par la main et m’entraîne dans l’eau. Nous nous sommes baignés pendant près de trois heures. Nous avons fait des batailles d’éclaboussures, nous avons joué dans les vagues, nous avons regardé les progrès de Zelo à nager tout en nageant à ses côtés et, bien entendu, nous avons rigolé des bétises du trio infernal. C’est donc exténués que nous allons nous allonger sur nos serviettes. Pendant que mon corps sèche au soleil, je joue avec mon collier, enroulant et déroulant la chaîne autour de mes doigts et retraçant les lettres du prénom de celui que j’aime du bout des doigts. Une fois sec, YoungJae, DaeHyun et moi allons acheter des glaces pour tout le monde pendant que YongNam et Zelo font un château de sable et que JongUp et HimChan essaient de draguer les filles posées devant nous. Quand nous revenons, YongNam et Zelo ont fini leur château et les filles sont parties avec HimChan. Nous distribuons les glaces et nous asseyons.  
YoungJae: Bah alors JongUp, tu t’es pris un râteau ?  
JongUp: On ne se moque pas ! J’ai jamais été doué avec les filles.  
Moi: Pourquoi tu ne leurs montres pas tes talents de danse ? J’en suis sûre qu’elles tomberaient toutes folles de toi !  
JongUp: Tu crois ?  
Moi: Parole de fille ! Moi j’aurais bien aimé que mon copain sache aussi bien danser que toi.  
DaeHyun: Tu insinues que je ne sais pas danser ?! Tu ne m’as jamais vue danser.  
Moi: Bah vas-y, danse ! La plage est à toi !  
DaeHyun: Très bien, tu l’auras voulu ! Mais si je me fais mal, tu auras ma blessure sur la conscience.  
Il se lève et se place face à nous. JongUp lance une musique sur son portable et DaeHyun commence  
à danser. Je détaille chacun de ses mouvements qu’il exécute à la perfection, comme s’il les avait répétés des centaines de fois. Quand vient le refrain, JongUp me confie son portable et va danser avec DaeHyun. Ils sont vite rejoints par YoungJae et YongNam. Zelo et moi les regardons danser à l’unisson, comme s’ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. On ressent toute l’énergie qu’ils donnent et la complicité qu’ils ont entre eux même si un manque se fait ressentir. Peut-être qu’en temps normal, ils dansent tous ensemble, DaeHyun, JongUp, YoungJae, YongNam, YongGuk et HimChan. À la fin de leur prestation, Zelo et moi applaudissons, suivis de près par une bonne partie des gens présents sur la plage. Ils saluent leur public d’un jour et reviennent s’asseoir.  
Moi: Dis donc, vous m’aviez cachée ça !  
YongNam: Et encore, tu n’as jamais entendu DaeHyun chanter !  
Moi: Parce qu’en plus tu chantes ?!  
DaeHyun: Les écoute pas, ils racontent n’importe quoi !  
Zelo: Non on raconte pas n’importe quoi ! Tu chantais tout le temps avant. Moi, j’aimais bien ...  
YoungJae: C’est vrai ça ! Pourquoi tu chantes plus maintenant ?  
DaeHyun: Eh bien, euh ...  
Voyant la gêne occasionnée par cette question, je décide de changer de sujet.  
Moi: Au fait, Dae et moi avions dans l’idée d’aller à la fête foraine ce soir et on pensait que vous voudriez venir avec nous.  
Zelo: Moi je veux venir !  
YongNam: Je sais pas trop ...  
Zelo: *lui saute dessus* Allez, dis oui ! S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît !!  
YongNam: Zelo, je ...  
Moi: Ne t’en fait pas pour ton jumeau, j’en fais une affaire personnelle.  
YongNam: Tu es sûre ?  
Moi: Tu peux compter sur moi. YoungJae, JongUp, pas besoin de vous demander, je parie que vous venez.  
YoungJae: Comment t’as deviné ?  
Moi: Ah ça, c’est un secret !  
JongUp: Je propose qu’on se donne rendez-vous à l’entrée du camping à 21h. Je vais envoyer un message à HimChan pour lui dire.  
Moi: Bonne idée ! Bon, c’est pas que mais j’ai une douche à prendre et je dois passer voir YongGuk alors je vais y aller.  
DaeHyun: Moi aussi je vais y aller, je dois passer chez moi.  
Nous nous levons, ramassons nos affaires et nous apprêtons à partir quand Zelo me saute dessus.  
Zelo: J’ai trop hâte !! Merci Jo’ !!  
Moi: De rien mon petit Zelo, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.  
Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, dépose un baiser sur la joue de DaeHyun et rentre au club. Je vais rapidement prendre ma douche, me sèche les cheveux et les attache en chignon, et m’habille d’un short noir et d’un débardeur bleu. J’étends ensuite ma serviette sur la rambarde de l’escalier et enfile mes chaussures avant de me rendre chez YongGuk. Arrivé devant chez lui, je toque. C’est lui qui vient m’ouvrir.  
Moi: Salut, je pourrais te parler ?  
YongGuk: Euh, oui. À propos de quoi ?  
Moi: Tes frères ne sont pas là ?  
YongGuk: Non, ils sont encore à la plage. Entre.  
Je le suis jusque dans sa chambre qu’il partage avec YongNam. Il s’assoit sur son lit, je m’assois donc à côté de lui.  
YongGuk: Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler ?  
Moi: Tout d’abord, tes frères, les autres et moi allons à la fête foraine ce soir.  
YongGuk: En gros, il faut que je reste sagement chez moi.  
Moi: Au contraire ! Je vais essayer d’inviter HyoSung et sa petite sœur alors ça serait bien que tu viennes.  
YongGuk: Pourquoi tu me parles d’elle ?  
Moi: Tu crois que j’ai pas compris ?! Je sais qu’elle te plaît. En plus, elle est en capacité de te sauver.  
YongGuk: Comment ça ?  
Moi: Il vaut mieux que tu en saches le moins possible. Pour en revenir à ce soir, il faudrait que tu te rendes à la fête foraine et que l’on se croise et que tu finisses par rester avec nous. Si je dis aux autres que je t’ai invité, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier et de se douter de quelque chose.  
YongGuk: Je sais pas ... J’ai peur que le démon ne se manifeste.  
Moi: Ne t’inquiète pas, je serais là. Si jamais ça va pas, tu me fais signe et je m’en occupe.  
YongGuk: Non vraiment je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
Moi: Comme tu voudras.  
YongGuk: Je suis désolé, j’aurais bien aimé venir mais avec la journée qui m’attend demain, je ne suis pas vraiment d’humeur à aller m’amuser.  
Moi: Je comprends. Bon, je vais y aller sinon DaeHyun va se demander ce que je fais. Jaloux comme il est, il risque de s’imaginer des choses.  
YongGuk: Au fait, ça se passe comment vous deux ?  
Moi: Eh bien ... Comment dire ...  
YongGuk: Ça va pas ?  
Moi: Si, au contraire, on peut dire que l’on file le parfait amour. Ça m’a juste surprise que tu me poses cette question.  
YongGuk: Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait bien entre vous. Te voir heureuse avec lui me rend heureux.  
Moi: Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mon bonheur ?  
YongGuk: Depuis toujours Johanna, depuis la première fois que j’ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Mais ce démon en moi n’a pas arrêté de te faire du mal et j’en suis désolé. DaeHyun est quelqu’un de bien, j’espère que vous resterez ensemble encore longtemps car tu mérites amplement d’être avec quelqu’un d’aussi formidable que lui.  
Moi: YongGuk ...  
YongGuk: Malgré l’être noir qui sommeille en moi, j’ai toujours voulu faire le bonheur des gens qui m’entourent. Pourquoi suis-je condamné à faire souffrir les autres ? Même ton jumeau a mal à cause de moi. J’ai pourtant tout fait pour l’éloigner de moi mais c’est trop tard ...  
Moi: Qu’est-ce qui est trop tard ?  
YongGuk: Le démon a commencé à noircir son cœur et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça. Mais comme tu as trouvé la solution pour me sauver, tu dois bien pouvoir sauver ton frère aussi.  
Moi: Oui, sûrement.  
YongGuk: Encore désolé ...  
Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur. Soudain, les battements s’arrêtent, comme étouffés par une force surhumaine. Je m’écarte de lui et le regarde. Il est immobile mais à l’air très concentré.  
Moi: YongGuk, ça va ?  
YongGuk: Va-t’en.  
Moi: Quoi ?  
YongGuk: Va-t’en !  
Moi: C’est le démon ?  
YongGuk: Je t’ai dit de foutre le camp !! Je veux pas que tu vois ça.  
Moi: Voir quoi ?  
YongGuk: Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, DaeHyun t’attend.  
Moi: Ça va aller ?  
YongGuk: Ne t’en fait pas pour moi, je commence à avoir l’habitude.  
Je sors de chez lui et rentre au club. À peine arrivée, DaeHyun se jette sur moi et me sert fort contre lui.  
DaeHyun: Ma petite Jo’, ça va ? Ça s’est passé comment ?  
Moi: Ne t’en fait pas je vais bien et ça c’est bien passé. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher parce que t’es en train de me broyer les côtes.  
DaeHyun: Oh, désolé.  
Il me lâche enfin et nous allons nous installer à la table de la cuisine pour manger le dîner que DaeHyun a gentiment préparé.  
DaeHyun: Vous avez parlé de quoi ?  
Moi: De Zelo et de mon frère. Ah, et il m’a aussi parlé de toi.  
DaeHyun: C’est vrai ? Il a dit quoi ?  
Moi: Que tu étais quelqu’un de formidable et que j’avais de la chance de t’avoir à mes côtés.  
DaeHyun: Ah, YongGuk ... Même avec un démon qui noircit son cœur, il ne peut s’empêcher d’être gentil et de se montrer protecteur.  
Nous finissons de manger et allons attendre les autres à l’entrée du camping. Une fois tous le monde réunis, nous sortons du camping et nous dirigeons vers la fête foraine. Nous commençons par faire la grande roue, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la maison hantée. À l’approche de celle-ci, je me crispe et Zelo s’agrippe à ma jambe. Finalement, après mure réflexion, nous décidons d’aller faire une autre attraction, laissant YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp à la maison hantée. Alors que YongNam et Zelo vont faire la chenille, DaeHyun et moi nous dirigeons vers un vendeur de confiserie.  
Vendeur: Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?  
Moi: Bonjour, je voudrais deux barbes à papa, deux glaces vanille, une glace chocolat et ...  
DaeHyun: Et deux pommes d’amour s’il vous plaît.  
Pendant que le vendeur fait les barbes à papa, YongNam, Zelo, YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp nous rejoignent.  
Vendeur: Alors, les barbes à papa ?  
YongNam: C’est pour nous !  
Il prend les barbes à papa et en donne une à Zelo.  
Zelo: Waouh, elle est énorme !  
Vendeur: Les glaces vanille ?  
YoungJae: Ça c’est pour moi !  
JongUp: Et moi !  
Vendeur: La glace chocolat ?  
HimChan: Ma préférée ! Merci Jo’ !  
Moi: De rien !  
Vendeur: Et enfin les pommes d’amour pour le magnifique petit couple.  
Moi: Merci !  
DaeHyun et moi prenons nos achats et allons nous balader dans le parc pendant que les autres retournent faire des attractions. Nous marchons main dans la main tout en mangeant notre pomme. Nous nous arrêtons à chaque manège et regardons les gens s’amuser, jouer, rigoler, passer du bon temps entre amis, en famille ou même en amoureux comme nous. Cet endroit respire la joie et le bonheur. Nous finissons nos pommes et décidons d’aller faire quelques attractions à sensations fortes telles que le grand huit ou les montagnes russes. Une fois cela fait, nous décidons d’aller refaire la grande roue. Nous montons dans une nacelle et la grande roue démarre. Nous contemplons le magnifique paysage qui s’offre à nous quand DaeHyun se met à chanter doucement. Je me laisse bercer par sa voix mélodieuse et ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce moment. Tous les bruits de la fête foraine sont effacés par sa magnifique voix qui m’enivre tel un doux parfum. Quand notre nacelle arrive en bas, DaeHyun s’arrête de chanter et nous descendons de l’attraction. Comme il commence à se faire tard, nous décidons de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, j’en profite pour lui poser une question qui me titille l’esprit depuis un petit moment.  
Moi: Dae, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, promet-moi que tu vas répondre à ma question sans t’énerver et sans éviter le sujet.  
DaeHyun: Euh... Ok.  
Moi: Pourquoi tu avais arrêté de chanter avant aujourd’hui ?  
DaeHyun: Eh bien, j’ai arrêté de chanter le jour où j’ai découvert l’existence de la malédiction, plus précisément le jour où j’ai découvert mon Matoki. Quand j’ai découvert le Matoki rose qui sommeillait en moi, j’ai tout de suite su que c’était grâce à elle que j’avais cette voix. Et quand j’ai posé la question à l’âme de Mato, elle a confirmé. Mais étant le seul à être différent à l’époque, je n’arrivais pas à me faire à mon Matoki. Je le détestais plus que tout au monde. Or, je n’ai pas arrêté de chanter de mon plein gré, c’est plutôt que je n’y arrivais plus. La découverte de mon Matoki m’avait tellement bouleversé que j’en avais perdu ma magnifique voix. J’avais beau essayer, aucun son ne sortait.  
Moi: Pourtant, tu as chanté tout à l’heure. Tu as retrouvé ta voix ?  
DaeHyun: Oui, depuis ce matin.  
Moi: Ce matin, tu veux dire quand on est allé dans la MatoSphère ?  
DaeHyun: Exactement. Pour faire simple, si j’ai enfin retrouvé ma voix, c’est grâce à toi.  
Il s’arrête, se place en face de moi et plante son regard dans le mien.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, tu es celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd’hui. Tu m’as aidé à m’accepter tel que je suis, tu m’as fait aimer mon Matoki, tu as fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse que je croyais impossible. Sans toi, la vie n’aurait aucun sens à mes yeux. Je t’aime plus que tout au monde et veux faire ma vie avec toi. Tu es l’élue de mon cœur, la femme de ma vie, la mère de nos futures enfants ... Johanna, tu es le soleil qui illumine mes journées et la lune qui éclaire mes nuits. Il n’y a pas de mots assez forts en ce monde pour te dire à quel point je t’aime ...  
Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, je passe les miens autour de son cou et il m’embrasse passionnément. Je sens tout l’amour qu’il éprouve pour moi envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps telle une vague d’amour s’échouant sur ma plage. Je m’agrippe à son cou, comme si j’avais peur qu’il s’évapore. Il finit par rompre le baiser, étant tous deux à bout de souffle. Je me blottit au creux de ses bras, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou, voulant respirer encore et encore son odeur que j’aime tant. Je voudrais rester ainsi éternellement mais DaeHyun à l’air d’en avoir décidé autrement puisqu’il attrape mes mains et m’entraîne en direction du camping. Mais arrivés à l’entrée, DaeHyun m’emmène dans une autre direction que celle du club. Il s’arrête devant un pavillon, le sien, ouvre la porte et me fait entrer. À peine a-t-il fermé la porte à clé qu’il me prend par la taille et m’embrasse tout en m’entraînant jusqu’à sa chambre. Il me plaque contre le mur et m’embrasse fougueusement tout en baladant ses mains sur mon corps, les passants sous mon débardeur.  
DaeHyun: Johanna, veux-tu que l’on s’appartienne pour l’éternité ?  
Moi: DaeHyun, je suis toute à toi.

[NDA: Attention //LEMON//. Pour les âmes sensibles, vous pouvez directement passer au chapitre suivant. Mais si vous décidez de continuer à lire quand même, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenus.]

  
Je retire mon débardeur et il en fait de même avec son t-shirt avant de m’embrasser à nouveau. Il déboutonne ensuite mon short pendant que je retire mes sandales. Il laisse ses tongs sur le pas de la porte et retire son bermuda. Nous sommes tous deux en sous-vêtements, ce qui n’a pas l’air de le gêner contrairement à moi.  
DaeHyun: Ne sois pas si gênée, tu es magnifique.  
Je le regarde s’allonger sur son lit en me dévorant des yeux et je monte à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il ballade ses mains sur mon corps, caressant ma peau du bout de ses doigts ce qui me fait frémir. Il inverse nos positions, se plaçant au-dessus de moi. Il m’embrasse dans le cou, y laissant quelques marques tout en continuant à balader ses mains sur ma peau. Une nouvelle sensation envahit mon corps et je m’abandonne à cette excitation naissante, caressant ses abdos bien dessinés. Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et fait glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes avant de retirer son caleçon. Je brûle de désir, ses mains baladeuses m’excitant de plus en plus. Il scelle nos lèvres en un baiser langoureux, ma poitrine contre son torse, nos deux corps l’un contre l’autre. Je m’accroche à lui, soupirant de plaisir, mon bassin collé au sien. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne me procure un plaisir inégalé. Je veux qu’il me prenne maintenant, dans son lit, pour que je puisse crier son nom et qu’il crie le mien. Alors qu’il sort un préservatif de sa table de chevet, il me regarde envieusement de ses yeux gris étincelants, preuve de son amour pour moi. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, qui prennent instantanément une teinte argentée parsemée de rose, et rapproche son visage du mien afin de sceller nos lèvres. Il passe à son tour sa main dans mes cheveux, les teintant d’un bleu pastel parsemé de noir. Il va ensuite une nouvelle fois embrasser mon cou, y laissant une marque non pas violette mais grise scintillante, puis descend vers ma poitrine, allant malmener mon sein droit de ses lèvres expertes, y laissant cette fois-ci une marque rose pâle. Une fois prêt, il se place entre mes jambes et commence à s’enfoncer en moi. Mon visage se crispe avec cette nouvelle sensation pour le moins douloureuse. Une fois entièrement entré en moi, il s’arrête et dépose des baisers dans mon cou et sur mes lèvres. Puis il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille tout en caressant ma cuisse.  
DaeHyun: Je suis désolé ...  
La douleur finit par s’estomper un peu et je bouge légèrement mon bassin pour lui faire signe qu’il peut y aller.  
DaeHyun: Tu es sûre ?  
Moi: Oui.  
Il commence à faire de lents va et vient, me faisant soupirer de plaisir malgré la douleur toujours présente.  
Petit à petit, le plaisir prend le dessus sur la douleur et mes soupirs se transforment en cris.  
Moi: Mmm... DaeHyun...  
Il accélère ses mouvements de va et vient, augmentant le plaisir à chaque coup de reins. L’excitation est telle que je ne peux retenir mes cris de plaisir.  
Moi: Dae... Ah..!  
À ce cri de ma part plus fort que les autres, DaeHyun ralentit la cadence.  
Moi: Nan, plus vite...  
Il accélère donc encore plus ses coups de reins, me faisant crier à chaque fois. Je sens la fin approcher et c’est dans un cri de jouissance commun que DaeHyun se libère en moi. Il fait encore quelques va et vient avant de se retirer de mon intimité. Il enlève le préservatif, va le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et revient s’allonger à mes côtés. Il nous recouvre de sa couverture et je me blottis aux creux de ses bras.  
DaeHyun: Alors ?  
Moi: Tu vends du rêve mon Dae !  
Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. La chaleur de son corps m’apaise. Nous nous endormons ainsi, des étoiles pleins les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.


	13. Sa Majesté des Enfers

C’est en ce lundi pluvieux que nous avons rendu un dernier hommage au père de YongGuk, YongNam et Zelo. Encore tout de noir vêtu, nous rentrons au club dans le silence d’une tristesse profonde. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, je regarde le ciel gris où il repose maintenant en paix, en compagnie de sa femme et de mes parents. Zelo semble dormir paisiblement dans les bras de YongGuk. Mais en regardant bien, on voit qu’il ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes qui ont déjà mouillées son visage enfantin. Nous entrons dans le club et nous asseyons sur les canapés comme il y a deux jours, quand les jumeaux étaient venus nous annoncer le jour de l’enterrement. Ce jour, nous y sommes, aussi triste soit-il ... Je regarde tout le monde pleurer encore et encore depuis ce matin, sans plus pouvoir verser une seule larme tant j’ai déjà pleuré. Je les regarde un par un se morfondre dans le chagrin, tous sauf Denis. Lui non plus n’arrive plus à pleurer. Nous décidons donc d’aller discuter hors du club, le temps que les autres se calment et sèchent leurs larmes.  
Denis: C’est triste ce qui arrive.  
Moi: Oui, vraiment triste …  
Denis: Alors pourquoi ne pleurons-nous pas ?  
Moi: Parce qu’il faut bien s’arrêter un jour ...  
Denis: Pourtant, on pleure encore pour papa.  
Moi: Nan, on pleurait. Certes, il nous manquera toujours mais la tristesse est partie maintenant.  
Denis: C’est vrai ... Le fait de penser à lui ne me rend plus triste.  
Moi: Moi non plus ...  
Denis: Quand je pense qu’il nous aura fallu huit ans et une malédiction pour effacer notre chagrin …  
Moi: On n’est vraiment pas comme les autres.  
Denis: On ne sera jamais comme les autres. On ne l’a d’ailleurs jamais été.  
Moi: C’est vrai ... On n’est pas né jumeaux pour rien.  
Denis: Deux personnes aussi bizarres que nous, c’était obligé que l’on soit jumeau.  
Moi: Même si je ne te le dis pas souvent, je suis fière de t’avoir pour jumeau. Mon grand jum’.  
Denis: Moi aussi je suis fier de t’avoir pour jumelle. Ma petite jum’.  
Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me sers contre lui et essaie d’imaginer que c’est Denis. Oui car malgré les apparences, c’est bien avec le démon que j’ai parlé et non mon jumeau. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je ne l’ai pas appelé par son nom comme je le fait en temps normal.  
Moi: Tu me manques Denis ... Reviens-moi vite !  
 **Mais je suis là.**  
Je me retire de son étreinte.  
Moi: Non, tu es le démon, je le sais.  
 **Tu veux voir ton frère ?**  
Moi: Oui, j’aimerai beaucoup.  
 **Bon, je le fait à contre cœur mais ça fait des jours qu’il n’arrête pas de prononcer ton nom alors si je vous laisse tous les deux pour quelque minutes, il doit me promettre de ne plus penser à toi.**  
Moi: Denis ne peut pas promettre ça. Je suis sa jumelle, c’est normale qu’il pense à moi !  
 **Alors au moins qu’il arrête de crier ton nom sinon je vais devenir fou !**  
Il plante son regard dans le mien et me fixe un long moment ainsi. Je ne détourne pas le regard, attendant de pouvoir parler à Denis. Soudain, ses yeux passent du noir au vert, ce vert qui m’avait manquée ...  
Moi: Denis, tu m’as tellement manquée ...  
Denis: Toi aussi ma petite Jo’.  
On se prend dans les bras et restons ainsi un long moment, profitant de pouvoir être ensemble.  
Denis: Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m’a manqué de te serrer dans mes bras.  
Moi: Moi aussi ça m’a manquée.  
Denis: Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés pour te protéger ... Heureusement que DaeHyun est là pour le faire à ma place ...  
Moi: Ne sois pas désolé ! C’est plutôt toi qui ait besoin qu’on te protège.  
Denis: Ne t’en fait pas pour moi, je ne laisserai jamais le démon m’anéantir.  
Moi: Je t’aiderai à le vaincre.  
Denis: Non, je dois faire ça seul !  
Moi: Denis ... Si jamais tu as besoin d’aide, n’hésite pas. On viendra t’aider.  
Alors que les yeux de mon jumeau redeviennent petit à petit noirs, laissant place au démon, DaeHyun sort du club et vient vers nous.  
DaeHyun: Ça va vous deux ?  
Moi: On va dire que ...  
 **TOI ! Ne t’avise plus de mettre tes sales pattes sur ma sœur ! Sinon tu auras à faire à moi !**  
DaeHyun: Ah ouais ! Et en quel droit ?  
Moi: Dae s’il te plaît, ne rentre pas dans son jeu.  
DaeHyun: Parce que t’as cru que j’allais me laisser insulter par ton frère !  
Moi: C’est pas mon frère, c’est le démon.  
DaeHyun: Oh ...  
 **Vous avez de la chance que j’ai autre chose à faire aujourd’hui ! Mais je reviendrai, soyez en sûr ! Votre petit couple ne tiendra pas longtemps !**  
Sur ces mots, il tourne les talons et s’en va.  
DaeHyun: Ça va ?  
Moi: Oui, j’ai pu parler à Denis pendant quelques minutes.  
DaeHyun: Comment il va ?  
Moi: Ça a l’air d’aller mais je doute qu’il tienne encore longtemps comme ça.  
DaeHyun: Viens, les jumeaux ont préparé à manger.  
Il me prend par la main et m’entraîne dans le club jusqu’à la table. On s’installe avec les autres autour de la table, YongNam fait le service et nous commençons à manger. Pour ne plus penser à ce matin, nous parlons de tout et de rien. Viens la question que j’attendais.  
YongGuk: Au fait, il est passé où Denis ?  
Moi: Il avait apparemment quelque chose de prévu.  
YongGuk: Et tu sais où il est allé ?  
Moi: Non, désolé.  
YongGuk: Je vais essayer de le retrouver avant qu’il ne fasse des conneries aussi grosses que les miennes.  
Il finit de manger en quatrième vitesse et part à la recherche de mon jumeau au pas de course.  
HimChan: Dites, juste une question. C’était YongGuk ou le démon qui était avec nous ?  
Moi: C’était YongGuk. Depuis quelques jours, son démon est très fatigué et laisse donc YongGuk tranquille le temps de reprendre des forces avant l’attaque finale.  
HimChan: J’en demandais pas tant mais merci de la réponse.  
YongNam: Comment se fait-il que tu sois si bien renseignée ? Vous vous êtes parlés ?  
Moi: Enfin, je dis ça mais ce n’est qu’une supposition.  
YongNam: Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard ?  
Moi: J’ai pas envie d’en parler.  
YoungJae: Hou, ça s’en l’embrouille tout ça !  
Moi: Merci YoungJae pour ton commentaire très pertinent.  
YoungJae: Mais de rien ! Aie, pourquoi tu m’as frappé ?  
JongUp: Parce que tu es débile ! Et parce que c’est drôle !  
YoungJae: Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, on va jouer.  
YoungJae et JongUp se mettent à se frapper tels des gamins de maternelle, ce qui fait bien rire tout le monde. Soudain, HimChan se lève, va chercher une poêle dans la cuisine et s’approche dangereusement des deux gamins. Il lève la poêle au-dessus de la tête de YoungJae et frappe un grand coup sur son crane avant de faire la même chose à JongUp. Les deux grands gamins se plaignent en se tenant la tête avant d’unir leurs forces et de se jeter sur HimChan. Ça finit en fou rire général avec trois blessés plein de bleus. Une fois tout le monde calmé, DaeHyun et moi allons jouer avec Zelo pendant que les autres vont discuter sur les canapés. J’ouvre le coffre à jouet et commence à en vider le contenu quand Zelo remarque une chose que j’aurai préféré qu’il ne voit pas.  
Zelo: Jo’, c’est quoi cette marque violette dans ton cou ?  
Moi: La marque violette, dans mon cou ?  
Je me lève d’un bond, ne voulant pas que Zelo voit ça. Pour me rafraîchir la mémoire, DaeHyun se place derrière moi, me prend par la taille et effleure la marque violette de ses lèvres. La nuit dernière me revient immédiatement en mémoire et je rougis à cette pensée. Intrigués, YongNam, HimChan, YoungJae et JongUp viennent se mêler à la discussion.  
HimChan: Alors comme ça, Johanna a une marque violette dans le cou. Je vois qu’il y en a qui se sont fait plaisir hier soir !  
YongNam: Comment ça ? Attends, vous avez ...  
Moi: Zelo, tu veux bien aller jouer un peu plus loin ?  
Zelo: Pourquoi ? Moi je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait !  
Moi: Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que tu saches, tu es encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose.  
Non sans regret, Zelo va s’asseoir à la table de la cuisine accompagné par HimChan.  
JongUp: Alors, dites-nous tout !  
Moi: Bah, y a rien à dire, je pense que vous avez compris, non ?  
YoungJae: Juste pour être sûr, c’est bien un suçon la chose violette dans ton cou ?  
Moi: Oui ...  
YoungJae: Donc, pour faire simple, vous avez couché ensemble.  
Moi: On peut dire ça comme ça ...  
YoungJae: C’est bizarre parce que j’arrive pas du tout à m’imaginer la chose.  
DaeHyun: YoungJae ? Ta gueule !  
YoungJae: Quoi, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?  
JongUp: Bon, on ferait mieux d’y aller !  
YoungJae: Quoi ?! Mais j’ai pas envie de partir moi !  
HimChan et JongUp l’attrapent chacun par un bras et le tire jusqu’à la sortie du club.  
Moi: Tu as l’air choqué d’apprendre ça YongNam.  
YongNam: C’est juste que ça fait bizarre de penser que vous avez ... Enfin, voilà quoi. Bon, Zelo et moi, on va vous laisser.  
YongNam prend Zelo par la main et ils quittent le club nous laissant seuls, DaeHyun et moi. Nous allons nous asseoir sur le canapé dans les bras l’un de l’autre et commençons à parler de tout et rien.  
DaeHyun: Je suis désolé. J’aurais peut-être dû le faire autre part.  
Moi: C’est pas grave.  
Il effleure le suçon dans mon cou du bout de ses doigts puis joue avec mon collier.  
DaeHyun: Au fait, pourquoi tu le mets du côté où il y a mon nom ?  
Moi: Je sais pas trop ... Je le trouve plus joli de ce côté-là.  
DaeHyun: Moi je préfère l’autre côté.  
Il passe ses mains derrière ma nuque et s’apprête à décrocher mon collier quand je l’embrasse. Il passe alors ses mains dans ma chevelure puis enroule ses bras autour ma taille tandis que je passe les miens autour de sa nuque. Sa langue vient chatouiller mes lèvres, demandant l’accès à ma bouche que je lui donne. Nous partons dans un baiser langoureux que je voudrais qu’il ne s’arrête jamais. Mais notre moment en amoureux est de courte durée car mon jumeau débarque dans le club, suivi de près par YongGuk. J’ai tout juste le temps de me lever du canapé que mon jumeau se jette sur DaeHyun, le frappant violemment au visage. DaeHyun pousse Denis par terre et se lève du canapé. Denis se relève et retourne à la charge. Il plaque DaeHyun au mur et commence à le marteler de coups de poing et de pied. DaeHyun essaie de se défendre comme il peut mais face à la force du démon, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. J’essaie alors de m’interposer entre eux deux mais, tout ce que j’arrive à faire, c’est d’énerver un peu plus mon frère qui me repousse violemment, me faisant tomber au pied de YongGuk.  
Je t’avais dit de ne plus toucher à ma sœur !  
Il continue à le massacrer de coup de poing, le sourire aux lèvres. DaeHyun saigne du nez et de la lèvre, sans compter tous les bleus qui se multiplient sur son corps à chaque coup du démon. Ne pouvant regarder le massacre plus longtemps, je me réfugie dans les bras de YongGuk en le suppliant de faire quelque chose.  
Moi: Je t’en supplie YongGuk ! Laisse pas mon jumeau le massacrer ! Qui sait dans quel état il va encore finir ...  
YongGuk: Je ne peux pas. Les démons sont liés entre eux comme des frères et ne peuvent donc pas se faire de mal. De plus, à cause de cela, je serais plutôt du côté de Denis ...  
Moi: Quoi ?! Tu peux pas me faire ça !  
YongGuk: Je suis désolé Jo’ mais je ne peux rien faire. Je lutte déjà suffisamment contre mon propre démon pour ne pas aller aider ton jumeau ...  
Moi: Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de faire quelque chose ! Non ?  
YongGuk: Prie pour que je sois plus fort que mon démon.  
Moi: Quoi ?  
À peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu’il s’élance vers DaeHyun et Denis. Il agrippe ce dernier par le bras et le pousse violemment au sol. DaeHyun, n’étant plus soutenu par Denis, s’écroule au sol à bout de force. J’accours vers lui, m’assois à ses côtés et le prends dans mes bras. Pendant ce temps, YongGuk et Denis mènent une bataille sans merci. Mon frère, couché par terre, essaie de se relever mais YongGuk se jette sur lui, le martelant de coups de poing . Denis ne se laisse pas faire et le frappe à son tour, essayant d’échapper à son emprise. Il finit par réussir à se relever. YongGuk se relève aussi et Denis se jette aussitôt sur lui. Ils se frappent avec une telle violence et une telle rage que de la fumée rouge et noire sortie de nul part tourbillonne autour d’eux. Celle-ci devient de plus en plus épaisse au fur et à mesure que le combat avance. Elle finit par devenir tellement abondante et épaisse qu’on ne voit plus que des ombres qui se battent. Enveloppés dans la fumée, YongGuk et Denis finissent par tomber à terre, inconscient. Puis, réveillés par le démon, ils se relèvent machinalement et quittent le club sans même un regard en ma direction, tels des zombies au service de sa majesté des enfers. Je reporte mon attention sur DaeHyun qui agonise dans mes bras, le visage en sang et le corps douloureux. Je l’aide à se lever et à marcher jusqu’au canapé où je le fais s’asseoir puis vais chercher la trousse de secours. À l’aide d’un gant humide, je nettoie le sang sur son visage qui a même coulé jusque sur son t-shirt.  
Moi: Ça va, ça fait pas trop mal ?  
DaeHyun: Nan, ça va.  
Moi: Je vais désinfecter, ça risque de piquer un peu.  
Je désinfecte donc ses plaies avec des compresses puis lui mets des pansements pour la nuit. Je lui retire son t-shirt taché de sang, l’allonge sur le canapé et le recouvre d’une couverture.  
Moi: Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande-moi.  
Je vais éteindre la lumière et m’allonge sur le canapé d’à côté.  
DaeHyun: Jo’ ?  
Moi: Quoi ?  
DaeHyun: J’ai besoin de toi.  
Moi: Pour faire quoi ?  
DaeHyun: Juste, besoin de toi.  
Je me lève et vais m’allonger à côté de lui. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son visage dans mon cou où il va déposer une série de baisers. Je le sers contre moi et dépose un baiser sur son front.  
Moi: Mon pauvre Dae, dans quel état mon frère t’a encore mis ...  
DaeHyun: Ne t’en fait pas, je m’en remettrais.  
Malgré qu’il ne soit que le milieu de l’après-midi, nous nous endormons fatigués par toutes ces émotions de la journée.

[PDV de Denis]

Alors que YongGuk s’apprête à me frapper en plein visage, nous nous écroulons tous deux au sol dans un tourbillon de fumée rouge et noir. Puis, comme contrôlés par une force supérieure, nous nous relevons et marchons vers la sortie du club. J’essaie de tourner la tête vers DaeHyun et ma sœur pour voir s’ils vont bien mais je n’y arrive pas. C’est comme si quelqu’un d’autre avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. Cette force supérieure nous emmène YongGuk et moi hors du club. Nous le contournons et ouvrons une petite trappe cachée derrière des buissons contre le club. Nous y pénétrons et descendons une longue échelle. Descendant vers les profondeurs de la Terre, je sens mon corps se transformer. Arrivés en bas de l’échelle, YongGuk et moi nous enfilons dans un long couloir lugubre qui nous amène jusqu’à une immense porte en fer noir. Au milieu de cette porte, trône un crane de Matoki, lui aussi en fer noir, avec des flammes au fond des yeux. YongGuk pose sa main sur le crane et la porte s’ouvre. Cet endroit ne m’inspire pas confiance. Mais comme ce n’est pas moi qui décide, je suis YongGuk à l’intérieur. Nous entrons dans une sorte de sphère entièrement faite de verre, semblable à la MatoSphère. La seule grosse différence se trouve à l’extérieure: plutôt qu’un beau ciel étoilé, nous avons droit à une vue apocalyptique sur des chutes de lave et un ciel emplie d’un épais brouillard rouge sang. Au-dessus de nos têtes, la lumière d’un soleil brillant transperce l’épais brouillard presque à nous en brûler la peau. Nous nous arrêtons au centre de la sphère et nous inclinons. Une voix rauque et caverneuse résonne dans la sphère.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Bonjour et bienvenue dans la MatoSphère des Enfers ! Je suis ravi de vous voir mes petits lapins. Surtout toi DokiMato, mon petit lapinou préféré.  
 **Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Majesté.**  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Oh, je vois que ton hôte est fort aimable et te laisse parler ! Tu as réussi à le dompter à merveille, je te félicite jeune démon.  
 **Merci Majesté des Enfers.**  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: En revanche, je suis très mécontent de toi, ShishiMato. Tu as laissé ton hôte prendre le dessus sur toi à plusieurs reprises. Il s’en ai même pris à DokiMato !  
 **Désolé Majesté.**  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Tu mérites une punition sévère ! Je te condamne à dix coups de fouet et à cinq brûlures par le volcan !  
 **Non Majesté des Enfers ! Tout mais pas les brûlures !**  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Tu as été incompétent, c’est la punition que tu mérites !  
 **Bien Majesté, je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.**  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Si tu fais encore une seule erreur, je te jette dans le volcan ! C’est compris ?  
 **Oui Majesté.**  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Bien, passons à ta punition. DokiMato, mets-toi dans un coin pour que les projections du volcan ne t’atteignent pas.  
 **Bien Majesté.**  
Je me place donc contre la paroi de la MatoSphère, suffisamment loin pour ne pas être touché. Alors que je voudrais hurler pour que sa Majesté ne fasse pas de mal à ShishiMato, je suis contraint de me terrer dans le silence. Je me débats avec mon démon pour prendre le dessus mais il est trop fort, je fini par laisser tomber. Mais quand le cri de ShishiMato déchire le silence des suites d’un coup de fouet,  
mon démon ne peut s’empêcher de détourner le regard à mon grand soulagement. Je ne supporterais pas de voir YongGuk souffrir sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Outre la vision, il me reste l’horreur de ses cris et des coups de fouet sur son corps. Puis viens la punition des brûlures. Sa Majesté ouvre une des parois de verre de la MatoSphère et une première éruption volcanique explose. Des jets de lave volent dans tous les sens et vont jusqu’à atteindre ShishiMato qui s’écroule au sol, ne supportant plus la douleur. Je hurle de toutes mes forces mais le son de ma voix ne fait que se répercuter dans mon crâne sans jamais en sortir. Une fois la punition terminée, sa Majesté me demande de porter ShishiMato jusqu’à l’extérieur de la MatoSphère.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: DokiMato, prends ton ami et ramène-le dans votre monde, sa vue m’insupporte.  
Denis: Vous n’aviez qu’à pas le maltraiter ainsi !  
C’est moi qui viens de parler ?  
 **Veuillez excuser mon hôte, il crie tellement que des fois, je le laisse parler pour qu’il me fiche la paix ensuite. Je ne pensais pas qu’il dirait une chose pareille.**  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Alors comme ça ton hôte aime crier. Peut-être que quelques coups de fouet le ferraient taire pour un petit moment.  
 **Au contraire, il criera encore plus. Bon, je vais juste prendre ShishiMato et partir. Au revoir Majesté des Enfers.**  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: C’est ça, va-t’en ! Et ne t’avise plus de laisser ton hôte parler en ma présence ! Lui aussi m’insupporte.  
 **Oui Majesté.**  
Je prends donc ShishiMato et quitte la MatoSphère. Je l’aide à traverser le couloir et à monter à l’échelle. Une fois de retour dans notre monde, je vois l’étendue des dégâts : le corps de YongGuk est couvert de bleus et de brûlures. Mais mon démon étant sans pitié, il me fait rentrer chez moi, laissant YongGuk agoniser près de la trappe.

[PDV de YongGuk]

Mon démon, étant trop faible pour supporter la douleur, a préféré me laisser endurer ça tout seul en allant se réfugier dans les profondeurs de mon cerveau. Denis, sous l’emprise de son démon, est parti, me laissant là, seul et dans un sale état. Je gis sur le sol, incapable de me lever, ni même de bouger ne serait-ce qu’un doigt tant la douleur est intense. Les secondes, les minutes, voir même des heures passent et personne n’a remarqué ma disparition. La nuit commence à tomber et je me prépare mentalement à passer la nuit dehors, dans le froid et la solitude. Je me laisse donc lentement tomber dans les bras de Morphée où je vais retrouver ma bien aimée : HyoSung.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

J’ouvre lentement les yeux et la première chose que je vois est une petite fille penchée au-dessus de moi. Elle a l’air de m’observer depuis un moment. Quand elle remarque que je suis réveillé, elle quitte la chambre en courant.  
Petite fille: Il s’est réveillé ! Vite, venez !  
En attendant son retour, j’observe autour de moi. Je me trouve dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit qui n’est pas le mien, chez une petite fille que j’ai l’impression de connaître. Une jeune fille entre dans la chambre suivie d’une femme plus âgée et de la petite fille.  
Moi: HyoSung ? C’est toi ?  
HyoSung: Oui. Tu te sens mieux ?  
Moi: Oui, un peu. Où suis-je ?  
HyoSung: Tu es chez moi. Je te présente ma mère qui a gentiment acceptée de t’héberger.  
Moi: Bonjour madame et merci pour votre hospitalité.  
Mère de HyoSung: Mais de rien jeune homme. Tenez, mangez tant que c’est encore chaud. Vous devez reprendre des forces.  
Elle me tend un plateau repas confectionné par ses soins. Je le prends, la remercie et commence à manger.  
Mère de HyoSung: Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire. Tu viens JiEun ?  
Elle prend la petite fille par la main et quitte la chambre en fermant la porte. HyoSung et moi nous regardons sans savoir quoi dire. Je fini par rompre le silence.  
Moi: Comment se fait-il que je sois chez toi ?  
HyoSung: C’est une longue histoire ....

~ Flash-back ~

_Ma petite sœur et moi nous rendions au club comme à notre habitude. Nous avions fait un petit détour par la plage pour jouer un peu au bord de la mer. Arrivée à proximité du club, j’ai entendu des gémissements et ai vu le jumeau de Johanna partir en courant. J’ai d’abord pensé qu’il avait peut-être tabassé quelqu’un. Mais quand il s’est arrêté en face de moi, malgré son visage vide d’expression, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un profond désespoir._  
 _Denis: Je ne suis pas en mesure de l’aider mais toi oui. Va derrière le club et sauve-le. Mais surtout, ne l’emmène pas à l’hôpital. Il faut que tu le soignes par toi-même._  
 _Moi: Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_  
 _Denis: Fais ce que je te dis et ne pose pas de questions._  
 _Il est ensuite reparti en courant. Je suis donc allée voir derrière le club et suis tombée sur toi. Tu étais évanoui la tête dans le sable, le corps meurtri et les vêtements en lambeaux. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j’ai appelé mes parents. Nous t’avons ensuite emmené jusque chez nous et t’avons soigné._

~ Fin du Flash-back ~

HyoSung: Ma mère et moi avons pris soin de toi pour que tu te rétablisses vite.  
Moi: Merci. Sans toi et ta famille, je serais probablement encore en train de pourrir dans le sable.  
HyoSung: Dis-moi, que t’est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?  
Moi: Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas.  
HyoSung: Pourquoi, c’est si grave que ça ?  
Moi: Tu ne sais pas à quel point.  
HyoSung: Je te laisse, tu dois encore te reposer.  
Elle se lève et s’apprête à ouvrir la porte quand je l’interpelle.  
Moi: HyoSung, est-ce que tu pourrais rester ? Je n’ai pas très envie de rester seul.  
HyoSung: Tu dois te reposer YongGuk. Je reviendrai dans un moment pour refaire tes pansements.  
Elle quitte la chambre. Je fini de manger puis me recouche dans le lit. En essayant de trouver le sommeil, je repense à ce qui s’est passé hier dans la MatoSphère des Enfers et je me dis que je devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu’un. Je prends mon portable qui est posé sur la table de chevet et envoie un message à ma confidente.

De: YongGuk  
À: Jo’  
«Je suis chez HyoSung, j’ai besoin de te parler ... Si possible, viens avec Zelo.»

De: Jo’  
À: YongGuk  
«Je vais chercher Zelo et j’arrive.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, J’entends le bruit de la porte d’entrée.

[PDV de Johanna]

À peine arrivés chez HyoSung, Zelo et moi nous dirigeons vers la chambre où se trouve YongGuk. Zelo ouvre la porte et à la vue de son grand frère, se jette sur le lit. YongGuk prend son petit frère dans ses bras et le sert fort contre lui.  
YongGuk: Tu m’as manqué mon petit Zelo.  
Zelo: Toi aussi tu m’as manqué Gukie.  
Ils restent un long moment dans les bras l’un de l’autre. YongGuk me regarde et met fin à leur étreinte, se souvenant la raison pour laquelle il m’a faite venir.  
YongGuk: Allez, va jouer avec JiEun. Je dois parler avec Jo’.  
Zelo: D’accord.  
Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de son grand frère et vient m’en faire un aussi.  
Zelo: Guéris vite grand frère.  
Il nous salue et quitte la chambre. Je vais fermer la porte de la chambre et m’assois à côté de YongGuk. Le voir dans cet état me déchire le cœur. Qu’a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ?  
Moi: Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?  
YongGuk: Prépare-toi, ça va durer un moment et ce que je vais te dire va changer beaucoup de choses.  
Il me raconte alors tout en détail, de la deuxième MatoSphère à sa Majesté des Enfers, en passant par la punition qu’il a subit. Je l’écoute sans rien dire, ayant du mal à croire à l’horreur de ses paroles.   
YongGuk: Moi qui pensais que les démons étaient les êtres les plus puissants, j’ai finalement été confronté à leur maître suprême, sa Majesté des Enfers.  
Moi: Tu penses que l’âme de Mato est au courant ?  
YongGuk: Sûrement.  
Moi: Alors pourquoi ne nous en avoir jamais parlé ?  
YongGuk: Peut-être parce qu’on ne lui à jamais posé la question. En même temps, on vient de découvrir l’existence de la seconde MatoSphère.  
Moi: Oui mais si on avait été au courant, tu aurais peut-être pu éviter la punition ! Je vais aller voir l’âme de Mato, ça va barder !  
YongGuk: Jo’, calme-toi.  
Moi: Non je ne me calmerais pas tant que tout cela ne sera pas réglé ! Tu vas voir, je vais te le réduire en miettes l’autre dans ses enfers !  
YongGuk: Vraiment Jo’, calme-toi !  
À ce moment, Zelo entre dans la chambre suivi de près par JiEun et HyoSung.  
Zelo: Jo’, pourquoi tu cries ? Gukie a fait une bêtise ?  
Moi: Non, ton frère n’a rien fait. Je suis juste énervée contre la personne qui lui a fait du mal. Si seulement je pouvais ...  
YongGuk: Viens t’asseoir et détend-toi.  
Je m’exécute. À peine me suis-je assise à ses côtés qu’il me prend dans ses bras. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, je fonds en larmes.  
YongGuk: Je sais que c’est dur ces temps-si, mais il va falloir être forts si on veut s’en sortir.  
Zelo: Jo’, pleure pas !  
Il monte sur le lit et viens se glisser entre YongGuk et moi, essuyant mes larmes de ses petites mains. Je lui souris et ébouriffe ses cheveux.  
Moi: À partir de maintenant, je me montrerai forte en toute circonstance. Je ne me permettrai de pleurer que dans les bras de DaeHyun. Car il est le seul qui puisse apaiser mon cœur.  
YongGuk: Au fait, comment va-t-il ?  
Moi: Il n’arrête pas de me dire que ça va mais je vois bien qu’il est chaque fois plus faible. J’ai peur pour lui, je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra encore. Sans moi, il serait déjà parti sur la planète Mato à l’heure qu’il est.  
YongGuk: C’est si grave que ça ?  
Moi: Hier, quand Denis et toi vous battiez, il était tellement faible que des mèches grises sont apparues dans ses cheveux. YongGuk, j’ai peur que la fin soit proche pour lui et je ne supporterai pas de le perdre ! J’en mourrais de chagrin ...  
YongGuk: Tu devrais aller dans la MatoSphère, je pense que l’âme de Mato pourrait t’aider. Mais avant, va prendre soin de DaeHyun, il a besoin que tu sois à ses côtés.  
Moi: D’accord. Je repasserais cette après-midi.  
Je me lève et quitte le pavillon de HyoSung en compagnie de Zelo. Je le ramène chez lui.  
Moi: Tu voudras retourner voir ton frère avec moi ?  
Zelo: Oui ! Est-ce que YongNam pourra venir aussi ?  
Moi: Bien sûr. Je pense que je viendrais avec DaeHyun s’il va mieux.  
Zelo: C’est encore ton frère qui lui a fait du mal ?  
Moi: Pas vraiment, c’est le démon de mon frère.  
Zelo: Denis aussi a un démon ?  
Moi: Eh oui.  
Zelo: Tu crois que j’en aurais un moi aussi ?  
Moi: Non, ne t’en fait pas.  
Zelo: Ouf ! Bon, à tout à l’heure Jo’ !  
Moi: À tout à l’heure !  
Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et je rentre au club.


	14. La descente aux Enfers (Partie 1): Le commencement de la fin

Quand j’arrive au club, DaeHyun dort toujours sur le canapé. Je m’assois par terre en face de lui et caresse son visage blessé. Il a un bleu sur la joue droite et une grosse égratignure sur le côté gauche du menton. Je pose ma tête en face de la sienne sur l’oreiller et me fais une place sur le canapé avec lui. Il passe une main autour de ma taille et ouvre les yeux.  
Moi: Oh, je t’ai réveillé.  
DaeHyun: Non, je ne dormais pas.  
Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et joue avec ses nouvelles mèches grises. Il me regarde de ses yeux d’argent et dépose un baiser dans mon cou puis sur mes lèvres. On se redresse et s’assoit l’un à côté de l’autre sur le canapé. Il me prend la main et entrelace nos doigts.  
Moi: Tu te sens comment ?  
DaeHyun: Ça va.  
Moi: Je ne vais pas te le cacher, je m’inquiète pour toi Dae.  
DaeHyun: Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien.  
Moi: Tu es sérieux ou est-ce que tu dis ça uniquement pour me rassurer ?  
DaeHyun: Je ...  
Il baisse la tête comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.  
Moi: Tu peux tout me dire Dae.  
Après un long silence, il se lance enfin.  
DaeHyun: J’ai peur Jo’, j’ai l’impression que la fin est proche, je ne veux pas te perdre ...  
Je le prends dans mes bras et sens ses larmes tomber sur mon épaule.  
Moi: Tant que l’on sera ensemble, rien ne pourra nous arriver.  
Je le sers un peu plus fort dans mes bras et essaie tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes. Il finit par se calmer et se retire de mon étreinte, me regardant de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.  
DaeHyun: Je suis désolé de me montrer aussi faible et pathétique ...  
Moi: Ne sois pas désolé pour ça, c’est normal. Avec tout ce qui t’est arrivé ces derniers temps, comment veux-tu !  
DaeHyun: Sinon, tu es partie où ce matin ?  
Moi: Je suis allée voir YongGuk, il est chez HyoSung.  
DaeHyun: Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
Moi: C’est une longue histoire ... Je dois d’ailleurs me rendre dans la MatoSphère. Tu penses pouvoir venir avec moi ?  
DaeHyun: Bien sûr que je peux venir.  
Moi: Tu es sûr ? Je voudrais pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose.  
DaeHyun: Mais que veux-tu qu’il m’arrive !  
Moi: Je sais pas ...  
Il se lève et retire le tapis de sur la trappe. Je l’ouvre et m’y engouffre, suivie par DaeHyun. Nous traversons ensuite le tunnel main dans la main et entrons dans la MatoSphère.  
L’âme de Mato: Ah mon petit couple préféré ! Que me vaut votre visite ?  
Moi: Je sais que ShishiMato m’a dit de ne pas m’énerver mais je sais pas si je vais y arriver. Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas parlé du fait qu’il existe une deuxième MatoSphère ?  
L’âme de Mato: Parce que vous ne m’avez jamais posé de questions dessus.  
Moi: En même temps, comment voulez-vous qu’on vous pose des questions sur une chose dont on ignore l’existence ?  
L’âme de Mato: C’est vrai. Mais je suis là uniquement pour répondre à vos questions.  
Moi: N’empêche que vous auriez quand même pu nous en parler ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l’état dans lequel en est ressorti ShishiMato ? Imaginez qu’il arrive la même chose à mon jumeau ! Vous auriez dû nous en parler ! C’était complètement inconscient de votre part de ne pas nous en parler ! En plus, vous saviez que ça arriverait et vous n’avez rien dit ! Même pas un petit indice, rien ! Vous valez pas mieux que sa Majesté des Enfers !  
L’âme de Mato: JonaMato, calme-toi ! Sinon, ça va très mal se finir.  
Moi: De toute façon, cette histoire va mal finir un jour ou l’autre, alors maintenant ou plus tard, ça change pas grand-chose.  
Je regarde mon reflet dans l’écran géant, ouvre ma fermeture et retire ma capuche, laissant sortir mon Matoki noir. Des traits gris commencent à apparaître sur mon corps, formant des cercles sur ma peau. DaeHyun vient se placer à côté de moi et je remarque qu’il a les mêmes cercles gris.  
DaeHyun: Attends-toi à avoir des mèches bleues dans tes cheveux au retour.  
Il dit cela sur un ton réprobateur malgré sa voix tremblante.  
Moi: DaeHyun, ça va ?  
Il fixe juste mon reflet dans l’écran sans me répondre. Je n’en ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir que ça ne va pas, son regard l’a trahi. Je remets ma capuche et referme ma fermeture avant de le prendre par les épaules et de l’emmener vers la sortie.  
Moi: Je repasserais plus tard, seule.  
L’âme de Mato: À tout à l’heure JonaMato. Prends bien soin de KekeMato, il a vraiment besoin de toi.  
Nous quittons la MatoSphère et retournons au club. Je referme la trappe et remet le tapis dessus. Pendant ce temps, DaeHyun s’allonge sur le canapé à bout de force. Je m’assois sur le canapé d’à côté.  
DaeHyun: Je t’avais dit que tu aurais des mèches bleues. Pourquoi tu t’es énervée comme ça ?  
Moi: Tu crois vraiment que tu es en état pour avoir cette discussion ?  
DaeHyun: Non mais si on ne l’a pas maintenant, on ne l’aura jamais. Alors, pourquoi ?  
Moi: Parce que ...  
Je me lève d’un bond, prête à exploser.  
Moi: Parce que j’en ai marre d’ignorer autant de choses ! Alors que si on avait été au courant pour la MatoSphère des Enfers, on aurait pu éviter le pire !  
DaeHyun: Comment ça «éviter le pire» ?  
Moi: À cause de cet *bip* de Majesté des Enfers qui règne en maître sur la MatoSphère des Enfers, YongGuk a souffert le martyre ! Il lui a infligée une punition des plus horribles et maintenant, il est cloué au lit. J’en peux plus de voir tous les gens souffrir autour de moi ! Je veux que ça s’arrête !  
DaeHyun: Ma petite Jo’ ...  
Moi: Et en plus, t’es même pas foutu d’être honnête avec moi ! Tu m’avais dit que ça irait et tu vois dans quel état t’es revenu de la MatoSphère !  
DaeHyun: On peut pas en dire moins du tien d’état !  
Moi: Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! Très bien, on va jouer. De toute façon, ça ne me fait plus peur de partir sur la planète Mato !  
DaeHyun: Tu ne penses pas sincèrement ce que tu dis j’espère !  
Moi: Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse !  
DaeHyun: Je crois que j’ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi aujourd’hui ! Je suis un peu en train d’agoniser sur le canapé au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué !  
Moi: Ça y est, monsieur se décide enfin à dire qu’il va mal ! Miracle !  
DaeHyun: Jo’ vraiment arrête !  
Moi: Et pourquoi est-ce que je m’arrêterais ?  
DaeHyun: Parce que j’ai besoin de toi ...  
À bout de force, il repose sa tête sur l’oreiller et ferme les yeux. Les minutes passent et il ne bouge pas d’un poil.  
Moi: DaeHyun ? Tu m’entends ?  
Pas de réponse. Je m’approche de lui et le secoue légèrement. Toujours rien.  
Moi: Dae, si c’est une blague, elle n’est vraiment pas drôle.  
Voyant qu’il ne réagit toujours pas, je vérifie s’il respire en positionnant ma main juste au-dessus de son visage pour sentir son souffle. Par chance, il respire encore.  
Moi: Mon Dae, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
Je caresse son visage endormi tandis que mes cheveux chatouillent son front. Quand une de mes mèches bleues entre en contact avec une de ses mèches grises, elles s’enroulent ensemble, comme si elles fusionnaient. Elles se mettent alors à scintiller et mes autres mèches bleues partent à la recherche de leur jumelle grise. Toutes nos mèches scintillent à l’unisson et je me sens me vider petit à petit de mon énergie, comme si elle était aspirer par DaeHyun par le biais de nos mèches de cheveux. Le scintillement finit par cesser et mes mèches de couleur se détachent de celles de DaeHyun qui ouvre instantanément les yeux.  
Moi: Je suis désolée ... Je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée ...  
DaeHyun: Moi aussi je suis désolé, j’aurais dû te le dire que je n’allais pas bien.  
Moi: Mais pourquoi tu ne me l’a pas dit ? Je ne comprends pas.  
DaeHyun: Parce que je ne pouvais me résoudre à me montrer faible face à toi alors que je savais que tu avais besoin de moi ...  
Moi: Mais toi aussi tu as besoin de moi ! Je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous.  
DaeHyun: D’accord.  
Je m’allonge à ses côtés et le sert contre moi. Il va déposer une série de baisers dans mon cou avant de prendre mes lèvres pour un baiser plein d’amour et de passion. Je passe lentement ma main dans ses cheveux puis me place au-dessus de lui. Je l’embrasse fougueusement tout en passant mes mains sous son t-shirt qui vont caresser son torse. Puis je descends mes mains vers son bermuda que je m’apprête à lui retirer quand il agrippe mes bras pour m’arrêter.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
Moi: *susurre à l’oreille* Laisse-toi faire ...  
DaeHyun: Johanna !

[PDV de DaeHyun]

Elle plante son regard noir dans le mien. Depuis quand a-t-elle les yeux noirs ?  
Johanna: Quoi ? Tu n’as pas envie de moi ?  
Moi: Tu n’es pas Johanna ! Qui es-tu ?  
Johanna: Tu ne me reconnais même pas ? Je suis son Matoki intérieur.  
Moi: Comment est-ce possible ?  
Johanna: Allez, laisse sortir la jolie lapine rose qui sommeille en toi !  
Elle caresse mon visage du bout de ses doigts, me dévorant du regard.  
Johanna: Elle aussi a le droit de goûter au joie du sexe !  
Je n’en ai pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que c’est un démon.  
Moi: Nan, pas toi ! Laisse Johanna tranquille sale démon !  
Comment as-tu fait pour me reconnaître ? Je pensais pourtant que tu ne le remarquerais pas.  
Moi: Je connais assez Johanna pour savoir si quelque chose a changé en elle.  
Je ne peux donc rien te cacher à toi, quel dommage ! J’aurais bien voulu jouer un peu plus longtemps avec toi mais ce n’est que ma première apparition alors je suis encore trop faible pour pouvoir rester. Au plaisir de te revoir DaeHyun.  
Sur ces mots, ses yeux passent du noir au bleu.  
Moi: Johanna, ça va ?  
Sans même un regard, elle se lève et va s’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me lève à mon tour non sans difficultés et vais toquer à la porte.  
Moi: Jo’, pourquoi tu t’enfermes là dedans ?  
Johanna: Je suis un monstre !  
Moi: Dis pas ça, c’est pas vrai !  
Johanna: Bien sûr que si ! Tu l’as vu de tes propres yeux ! Je vaux pas mieux que mon frère ...  
DaeHyun: Ma petite Jo’, ouvre la porte s’il te plaît.  
Johanna: Elle est ouverte, le verrou est cassé.  
J’ouvre donc la porte et trouve Johanna assise par terre. Je m’assoit à côté d’elle et la prend dans mes bras.  
Johanna: C’est trop dur Dae ... J’avais promis à YongGuk que je serais forte mais je n’y arrive plus ...   
Moi: En parlant de lui, tu ne devais pas retourner le voir ?  
Johanna: Si ... Tu te sens de venir avec moi ?  
Moi: Je sais pas trop.  
Johanna: Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.  
Nous nous relevons et sortons de la salle de bain. Je vais me recoucher sur le canapé tandis que Johanna met ses chaussures.  
Johanna: Bon j’y vais, à toute.  
Et sans un regard, elle quitte le club.

[PDV de Zelo]

Quand Johanna sonne à la porte, je sors en courant de ma chambre, ouvre la porte et saute dans ses bras.  
Moi: Jo’ !  
Johanna: Mon petit Zelo, comment ça va depuis ce matin ?  
Moi: Très bien et toi ?  
Johanna: Pareil. Ton frère est là ?  
Moi: Oui. *crie* YongNam !  
Mon frère arrive.  
YongNam: Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Oh, salut Jo’ !  
Johanna: Salut.  
Moi: Avec Jo’, on va voir YongGuk. Tu veux venir ?  
YongNam: Bien sûr !  
Mon frère ferme la porte et nous partons tous les trois. Arrivé chez HyoSung, nous nous dirigeons immédiatement vers la chambre où se trouve mon autre frère. Comme ce matin, je saute sur le lit et vais faire un câlin à mon frère adoré.  
YongGuk: Je vois que tu es toujours aussi en forme mon petit Zelo !  
Moi: Et toi Gukie, tu vas mieux ?  
YongGuk: Oui, beaucoup mieux.  
Johanna: Zelo, tu peux aller jouer avec JiEun ? Je dois parler avec tes frères, seule.  
Moi: Encore ? Mais c’est pas drôle, vous devez toujours parler !  
Johanna: Zelo s’il te plaît, j’ai vraiment besoin de parler avec eux.  
Moi: D’accord.  
Déçu, je quitte la chambre et vais retrouver JiEun sur la terrasse. Mais, étant un petit garçon très têtu et curieux, je vais écouter leur discussion en cachette. Je colle mon oreille à la porte et écoute attentivement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
YongGuk: Pourquoi tu ne parles pas Johanna ? Tu avais pourtant quelque chose à nous dire.  
Johanna: Je sais pas comment vous annoncer ça.  
YongNam: T’es enceinte ?  
Johanna: Non.  
YongGuk: T’as rompu avec DaeHyun ?  
Johanna: Non plus.  
YongNam: Alors dis-nous ce qui va pas !  
Johanna: Je suis possédée par un démon, moi aussi.  
Quoi ?! Ma Jo’ ? Un démon ? Non, c’est impossible ! Ma Jo’ ne peut pas avoir le même destin tragique que mon frère ! Elle est comme ma grande sœur, je l’adore ! C’est ma Jo’ à moi ...  
Je tombe à la renverse et me cogne la tête contre le mur derrière. Ma Jo’ ouvre la porte de la chambre et m’aide à me relever.  
Johanna: Zelo ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là ?  
Moi: Alors toi aussi tu as un démon ...  
Je me laisse tomber assis par terre et commence à pleurer. Jo’ me prend dans ses bras.  
Johanna: C’est rien Zelo, je vais libérer ton frère de son démon et je vais aussi me libérer du mien. Je te le promets, toute cette histoire finira bien.  
Moi: Vrai ? Ça finira bien ?  
Johanna: Oui, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.  
Elle me sert fort dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mon front.  
YongNam: Je ferrais mieux de le ramener à la maison.  
Je passe des bras de Jo’ à ceux de mon frère et nous quittons la maison de HyoSung et JiEun.

[PDV de Johanna]

Moi: Bon, je devrais peut-être aller faire un tour à la MatoSphère.  
YongGuk: Oui ça serait bien.  
HyoSung: La Mato quoi ?  
Je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe. YongGuk et moi nous regardons sans savoir quoi faire.  
Moi: Oh c’est rien, c’est un jeu que j’ai inventé avec Zelo.  
HyoSung: Ah, et en quoi consiste ce jeu ?  
Moi: Eh bien euh ...  
YongGuk: C’est un jeu très complexe que mon petit frère s’est inventé avec Johanna et pour te dire, il est tellement compliqué que j’ai pas encore tout compris. Pourtant, Jo’ a essayé de m’expliquer un certain nombre de fois déjà.  
Moi: Oui, c’est vrai. Bon c’est pas que mais DaeHyun m’attend alors je vais y aller.  
Je les salut et quitte le pavillon de HyoSung en direction du club. À peine arrivée, je prends tout juste le temps de déposer un baiser sur le front de mon DaeHyunie endormi et me rends immédiatement dans la MatoSphère.  
Moi: C’est encore moi.  
L’âme de Mato: Ah ma petite JonaMato ! Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ?  
Moi: On va dire que j’ai connu des jours meilleurs.  
L’âme de Mato: Alors, que veux-tu savoir cette fois-ci ?  
Moi: Comme vous avez sûrement dû le voir, je suis moi aussi possédée par un démon. Mais contrairement à ShishiMato ou à mon frère, je ne sens pas sa présence. Il m’est impossible de dire quand il réapparaîtra.  
L’âme de Mato: C’est normal, tu n’es pas possédée par n’importe quel démon mais par le même que ton jumeau.  
Moi: Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
L’âme de Mato: Pour la simple raison que étant jumeau et donc liés par le sang, le démon arrive à passer de l’un à l’autre.  
Moi: Si je comprends bien, Mon jumeau et moi sommes possédé par le même démon qui s’amuse à passer d’un corps à un autre en utilisant les liens du sang.  
L’âme de Mato: C’est ça.  
Moi: Ça veut dire que ShishiMato et NamuMato «partagent» aussi le même démon.  
L’âme de Mato: Eux, c’est un cas particulier, ou c’est plutôt ton frère et toi qui êtes un cas particulier.  
Moi: Je comprends pas.  
L’âme de Mato: Quand une personne est possédée par un démon, elle peut exercer une certaine   
résistance à ce démon en fonction de ses forces physiques et mentales. Or, il y a une nette différence de résistance entre DokiMato et ShishiMato.  
Moi: DokiMato ... C’est mon frère ?  
L’âme de Mato: Oui c’est lui. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, ShishiMato et DokiMato n’ont serte pas une grande différence de force physique. Mais en ce qui concerne le mental, ton frère est bien inférieur à ShishiMato. La preuve, le démon de ShishiMato n’a jamais réussi à atteindre son jumeau alors que ça fait plus de huit ans qu’il résiste, contrairement à celui de DokiMato qui, au bout d’à peine quelques jours, est déjà arrivé jusqu’à toi. Il est vrai que ShishiMato a eu un gros coup de fatigue il y a trois jours, mettant sa vie en danger mais il s’est repris et ses jours ne sont plus comptés. En ce qui concerne ton jumeau et toi, je me fais plus de soucis.  
Moi: C’est grave à quel point ?  
L’âme de Mato: Es-tu sûre de vouloir le savoir ?  
Moi: Si la fin est proche, je préfère l’apprendre maintenant que le moment venu.  
L’âme: Très bien. Si le démon de DokiMato arrive à reprendre le contrôle sur toi, vous êtes foutus.  
Moi: QUOI ?! Et vous m’annoncez ça comme ça ! Nan mais ça va pas bien dans votre tête ! J’ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque !  
L’âme de Mato: Quoi que, ça aurait peut-être mieux valu pour vous deux.  
Moi: Dites-moi, vous avez l’art et la manière de rassurer les gens ! Et sinon, vous pensez qu’ils nous restent combien de temps ?  
L’âme de Mato: Je dirais un ou deux jours, tout au plus.  
Moi: Un ou deux jours ?! Vous voulez ma mort immédiate ou quoi ?!  
L’âme de Mato: C’est toi qui m’as dit que tu préférais savoir maintenant.  
Moi: C’est vrai mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi brutal. Est-ce qu’au moins on a une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de s’en sortir ?  
L’âme de Mato: Comme on dit, l’espoir fait vivre ! Alors crois en l’avenir et celui-ci te sourira.  
Moi: Je vais essayer. Sinon, je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait la vie sur la planète Mato, surtout qu’il y a de fortes chances que j’y aille dans peu de temps.  
L’âme de Mato: Tu ne changerais pas un peu de sujet là ?  
Moi: Non, je m’inquiète de mon avenir.  
L’âme de Mato: Je t’ai déjà dis que vous avez une chance de vous en sortir ! Il faut positiver dans la vie !  
Moi: C’est facile à dire quand on est pas vraiment vivant !  
L’âme de Mato: Bon, si tu y tiens, je vais te parler de la vie sur la planète Mato. Beaucoup de gens s’imaginent que la vie sur la planète Mato y est paisible et calme. Or, c’est tout le contraire. Là-bas, se déroule une guerre constante entre le bien et le mal. À ton arrivé sur la planète, tu es contraint de choisir ton camp et de te battre pour ta survie. À cause de cette guerre continue, la planète Mato n’est plus qu’un immense champ de mines, baigné dans la fumée et l’horreur.   
Moi: Ça donne pas très envie d’y aller. Mais personne n’a jamais essayé d’arranger les choses ?  
L’âme de Mato: Tu crois qu’ils font la guerre parce que ça les amuse ?! C’est leur façon à eux d’arranger les choses.  
Moi: Pour des Matoki, je trouve qu’ils se comportent beaucoup comme des humains.  
L’âme de Mato: N’oublie pas qu’ils ont tous vécu sur Terre avant de partir là-bas.  
Moi: Vous pensez que si mon frère et moi partons sur la planète Mato, nous pouvons changer les choses ?  
L’âme de Mato: Mais vous avez déjà changé les choses ! Alors ici comme là-bas, après votre arrivée, les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Ton frère et toi avez le don de changer le cours des choses au point où le retour en arrière devient impossible.  
Moi: Si vous le dites. Bon, au cas ou ma fin serait proche, je vous dit un dernier au revoir. Vous me manquerez.  
L’âme de Mato: Oh, ne t’en fait pas ma petite JonaMato, quelle que soit l’issue de cette histoire, je suis sûr que l’on se reverra un jour.  
Moi: Je n’en doute pas ! Au revoir.  
L’âme de Mato: Au revoir JonaMato et n’oublie surtout pas : L’espoir fait vivre !  
Moi: Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir.  
Abasourdie par l’annonce de ma mort imminente (enfin, peut-être) ainsi que ce qui m’attend sur la planète Mato, je ressort de la MatoSphère la tête basse et le moral à zéro. Dans à peine deux jours, tout peut s’arrêter pour mon frère et moi, comme ça, à cause d’une malheureuse malédiction. Dire que j’ai peur serait mentir. Je suis tellement à bout de force que je n’attends qu’une chose : que cette histoire s’arrête. Je n’en peux plus, je suis complètement à bout de force ! Si le démon de Denis venait à revenir en moi, je ne sais même pas si j’aurais la force de me battre. Plus que jamais, je sens que la fin est proche, vraiment très proche ... C’est sur ces idées plus que sombres que je vais me coucher sur un des canapés libres du club et que je m’endors presque aussitôt, fatiguée par cette journée plus que mouvementée.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

À mon réveil, je ne m’attendais pas à entendre un tel raffut. Encore à moitié endormie, je me redresse et m’assois sur le canapé quand je tombe nez à nez avec ... Christine ? C’est qui elle déjà ? Ah oui, l’autre qui c’est faite passer pour ma mère. Que fait-elle ici ? Je n’ai même pas le temps de lui adresser la parole que mon jumeau arrive près de nous en lui criant dessus. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu’ils se racontent, l’esprit encore embrumé par mes cauchemars de cette nuit.  
Moi: Dites, vous voudriez pas aller crier ailleurs ? Y’en a qui aimerait dormir ici !  
Denis: Désolé de te réveiller sœurette mais une personne connue sous le nom de Christine a décider de nous casser les c.. euh les pieds de bon matin, pour rester poli.  
Moi: Je vois que c’est la super ambiance ! Bon, et si vous pouviez aller détendre vos nerfs autre par qu’en face de moi, ça me ferait très plaisir ! À moins que vous ne vouliez que je participe.  
Denis: Ah mais vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Je te laisse ma place si tu veux.  
Moi: Non merci, ça ira. Je vais plutôt aller me prendre un petit-déjeuner à la place.  
Je me lève, me prépare un bol de céréales et m’assois à la table la plus proche de la cuisine.  
Moi: Ah, et si vous pouviez vous engueuler en silence, ce serait parfait.  
Christine: Sache ma fille que nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
Moi: Je suis pas ta fille ! Je ne l’ai jamais été ! Et je ne le serais jamais ! Je n’ai aucune envie de parler avec vous, madame, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter cet endroit. Tout de suite.  
Christine: Johanna, tu n’as que seize ans et que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ta mère. Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère biologique mais officiellement, c’est moi ta mère. Malgré le chagrin de ton père à la mort de votre mère, malgré toute les mauvaises choses que pensait votre famille de moi, je vous ai élevé, ton frère et toi, comme si vous étiez mes propres enfants. Je vous ai aimé et chéri comme je l’aurai fait avec mes propres enfants, si j’avais pu en avoir. Mais malgré cela, je n’ai jamais oublié votre vrai mère qui n’était autre que ma cousine.  
Moi: QUOI !? C’est une blague ! Hein, c’est ça ? C’est pas possible, je doit être en train de rêver ! Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar qui n’en fini plus !  
Denis: J’avais dit qu’elle le prendrait mal !  
Christine: Oui bah il fallait bien qu’elle l’apprenne un jour ou l’autre, non ?  
Moi: Je vais devenir folle, c’est pas possible. Déjà que j’apprends pas plus tard qu’hier que mes jours sont comptés, en plus, j’ai l’impression que tout est en train de s’écrouler autour de moi et là, tu viens m’annoncer que tu n’es autre que la cousine de ma vraie mère. Je crois que je vais finir par aller vivre sur la planète Mato, ce monde me rend folle !  
Je me cogne le front plusieurs fois contre la table, comme si ça allait m’aider à faire le tri dans mes idées. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je n’y comprends vraiment plus rien. Denis vient s’asseoir à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Une larme coule sur ma joue et va s’échouer sur le t-shirt de mon jumeau.  
Moi: Quand ce cauchemar infernal s’arrêtera-t-il ?  
Denis: Bientôt ma petite Jo’, bientôt.  
Moi: Promet-moi que même à l’autre bout de l’univers, on sera toujours ensemble.  
Denis: Qu’importe ce que nous réserve l’avenir, je te promets de rester à tes côtés ma jumelle adorée.  
Alors que je n’avais pas remarqué son absence, DaeHyun sort de la salle de bain et viens s’asseoir à côté de moi et Denis, les cheveux encore humides, signe qu’il a pris une douche. Je me dégage de l’étreinte de mon jumeau et me tourne vers lui.  
Moi: Je crois que j’ai des choses à te dire. À moins que tu ne sois déjà au courant de tout.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ? Ma petite Jo’...  
Moi: Hier, je suis retournée dans la MatoSphère et j’y ai appris des choses pour le moins choquantes. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, de toute façon, le résultat sera le même.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, tu me fais peur.  
Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et me place bien face à lui, mon regard planté dans le sien.  
Moi: Il se pourrait que ce soit le commencement de la fin pour mon jumeau et moi. La fin de toute cette histoire est pour bientôt et je doute que ça finisse bien.  
DaeHyun: Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas.  
Moi: DaeHyun, je vais bientôt partir sur la planète Mato. Si le démon de mon frère arrive à revenir jusqu’à moi, l’âme de Mato ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Aujourd’hui est mon dernier jour sur Terre.  
DaeHyun: Non, je ne peux pas y croire. C’est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas partir à cause d’un simple démon ! C’est même pas le tien, c’est celui de ton frère !  
Moi: Celui de mon frère ou le mien, c’est pareil. On a le même ADN et le même sang, le démon ne fait pas la différence.  
DaeHyun: Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme dans un moment pareil ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?! On dirait que tu n’as plus envie de te battre, que tu as abandonné.  
Moi: À quoi bon repousser l’inévitable.  
DaeHyun: Alors tu ne vas même pas te battre ? Même pas essayer de sauver ta vie ? De rester ici, avec moi ...  
Moi: Le monde est cruel, hein ? On dit que l’espoir fait vivre, mais quand il n’y a plus d’espoir, je suppose qu’il n’y a plus de vie.  
DaeHyun: Où est passée la Jo’ forte et combattante que je connaissais ? Où est passée cette lueur dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais ? Où est passée la vraie Johanna ?  
Moi: Je ne sais pas ...  
Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue comme un pommier.  
DaeHyun: Putain mais reprend-toi ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! J’ai l’impression que tu m’as déjà quittée. Pourquoi ?! Tu ne m’aimes plus, c’est ça ? Notre séparation n’a pas l’air de te toucher tant que ça.  
Moi: Je suis désolée ... Je t’ai fait du mal à toi et aux autres et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je ne supporte plus de voir les gens souffrir autour de moi par ma faute.  
DaeHyun: Mais tu n’y es pour rien !  
Moi: Ah ouais ? Et la mort du père de Zelo et des jumeaux, c’est de la faute de qui à ton avis !  
DaeHyun: Dis pas ça ...  
Moi: Il est mieux pour tous que mon frère et moi disparaissions. Le monde se portera mieux sans nous.  
DaeHyun: Et tu as pensé à moi ? Je ne me porterai pas mieux sans toi, tu es ma seule raison de vivre ! Je t’aime plus que tout au monde et je ne veux pas te perdre ...  
Moi: Ma décision est prise DaeHyun et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.  
DaeHyun: Tu aurais quand même pu m’en parler ! À croire que je ne représente pas grand chose dans ta vie.  
Moi: DaeHyun je ...  
DaeHyun: C’est bon, j’ai compris ! Tu as décidé de me laisser seul dans le chagrin et la solitude, très bien ! Je respecte ton choix. Dans ce cas, je crois que nous n’avons plus rien à nous dire.  
Il se lève, les yeux embués de larmes qui ne demandent qu’à couler. Il monte l’escalier et s’apprête à quitter le club quand je me lève et le rattrape en courant.  
Moi: DaeHyun, attends !  
Il se retourne vers moi, la main sur la poignet de la porte et le visage inondé de larmes.  
Moi: Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça …  
DaeHyun: Le mal est fait. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais rentrer chez moi vider toutes les larmes de mon corps en pensant à toi.  
Il ouvre la porte et quitte le club en courant.  
Moi: DaeHyun !  
Mon cri déchire le silence matinal qui plane sur le camping. Ma «mère», qui a assistée à toute la scène  
sans rien dire, vient se placer à côté de moi dans l’encadrement de la porte.  
Christine: Alors la malédiction existe bel et bien.  
Moi: T’es au courant ?!  
Christine: Oui enfin, je croyais que ce n’était qu’une légende. D’ailleurs, à ce que je vois, ça aurait mieux fait de ne rester qu’une légende. Si je comprends bien, c’est ton petit copain qui vient de partir en courant.  
Moi: Mon EX petit copain.  
Christine: Je vois que votre démon à Denis et toi en est à un stade bien avancé.  
Moi: Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
Christine: Oh, je sais pas, peut-être ton soudain manque de sentiments.  
Moi: C’est ça quand on devient un monstre.  
Denis nous rejoint sur le pas de la porte.  
Denis: On ferrait mieux de rentrer à notre pavillon, tous les trois.  
Sans un mot, nous quittons le club et rentrons chez nous, dans notre petit pavillon que nous habitions tous les trois au début des vacances. À peine arrivés, Denis et moi allons nous enfermer dans notre chambre. Nous nous asseyons tous deux sur mon lit, le dos contre le mur. Nous restons ainsi, dans le silence le plus total jusqu’au soir. Vers 20h, Christine vient nous apporter à manger. Nous mangeons toujours dans le silence. Une fois notre repas avalé, nous posons les plateaux sur le lit de Denis et nous nous couchons tous deux dans mon lit, dans les bras l’un de l’autre.


	15. La descente aux Enfers (Partie 2): Les liens du sang et du coeur

  
[PDV de HyoSung]

Ce matin, je me réveille avec la ferme intention de tout dire à YongGuk. Vous vous demandez sûrement de quoi je parle. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ...  
Il y a quelques mois, j’ai fait un rêve que je croyais des plus banales. Dans ce rêve, je courais dans une sorte de désert apocalyptique. Tout n’était que terre et rochers, aucun signe d’eau ni de végétation. Au loin, je pouvais voir une rivière de lave qui tombait en cascade dans le ravin à une centaine de mètres devant moi. Dans cet endroit pas très rassurant, j’étais en compagnie d’un jeune homme de mon âge. Nous courions en direction du ravin, poursuivi par une chose dont j’ignore l’existence. Arrivés à hauteur du ravin, nous nous arrêtons net, ne sachant pas où aller. Je me tourne vers le jeune homme qui m’accompagne.  
Moi: On fait quoi maintenant ?  
Jeune homme: Je crois qu’il est temps pour nous d’accomplir notre devoir.  
Sur ces mots, il me prend par la taille et approche son visage du mien. Je sens son souffle caresser mon visage et, alors qu’il est sur le point de m’embrasser, la personne qui nous poursuivait arrive à notre hauteur et le coupe dans son élan.  
???: Ne fait pas ça !!  
C’est un homme d’une quarantaine d’année. Ses cheveux sont plutôt courts et brun, ses yeux sont d’un rouge sang à vous faire frissonner de peur et il porte un costume noir avec une grande cape en velours rouge qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Le jeune homme se tourne vers lui et plante son regard dans celui de l’autre homme.  
Jeune homme: Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas faire ça ?  
L’autre homme: Si tu l’embrasse, la malédiction va se répandre bien au delà de la MatoSphère ! Tu te rends compte des dégâts que ça va causer ?! En sortant de la MatoSphère, la malédiction va directement se diriger vers la planète Mato et tuer des centaines de Matoki ! C’est ça que tu veux ? Des centaines de morts sur la conscience ? Pense un peu à ces pauvres Matoki ! Ils ne demandent qu’une vie paisible qu’ils n’auront peut-être jamais avec la guerre qui sévi sur leur petite planète.  
Moi: Quelle guerre ?  
L’autre homme: La grande guerre entre le bien et le mal, pardi !  
Moi: De quoi parle-t-il ? Je ne comprends rien.  
Jeune homme: Ne l’écoute pas, il ne raconte que des sottises.  
L’autre homme: C’est lui qui ne raconte que des sottises ! Viens avec moi HyoSung, je ne te veux aucun mal.  
Il s’approche dangereusement de moi. Pour me protéger, le jeune homme se place devant moi. Mais l’autre n’a pas l’air de vouloir s’arrêter en si bon chemin, nous faisant reculer un peu plus vers la falaise à chacun de ses pas vers nous. Soudain, alors que le jeune homme continue de reculer, j’arrive au bord de la falaise et aperçois la rivière de lave qui coule en contre-bas. Mais, avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le sol cède sous mon poids et je tombe dans le vide. J’ai tout juste le temps de lever les bras pour me rattraper à la falaise avant de finir brûler vive dans la rivière.  
L’autre homme: HyoSung !  
Alors que j’essaie comme je peux de m’agripper au bord de la falaise, j’entends des coups et des cris venant d’au dessus. Je crois qu’ils sont en train de se battre. Et alors que je me concentre sur le combat, essayant de déterminer le gagnant, mes mains glissent du rebord. Avant de tomber dans la rivière, la tête du jeune homme apparaît au dessus de la falaise et m’attrape les bras juste à temps. Il me remonte sur la falaise et me sert dans ses bras.  
Jeune homme: Ça va ?  
Moi: J’ai eu la peur de ma vie mais ça va.  
Jeune homme: Alors, ou en étions nous ?  
Pour la deuxième fois, il approche son visage du mien et s’apprête à m’embrasser quand ... Je me suis réveillée. Ce rêve, je ne l’ai jamais refait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vous en parle ? Eh bien parce que ce jeune homme qui m’a sauvé la vie, depuis ce jour, hante tous mes rêves. Je rêve de lui toutes les nuits, chaque fois dans des situations plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Mais dans la plupart de mes rêves, des mots ressortent régulièrement, comme «Malédiction», «Matoki» ou encore «MatoSphère». C’est au début de cette période que je me suis teinte les cheveux en violet. Enfin, je suppose car je n’ai aucun souvenir d’être un jour allée me faire une teinture. En ce qui concerne mes yeux violets, mes parents pensent que c’est génétique. Il y aurait apparemment un de mes ancêtres qui avait les yeux violets, tout comme moi. Mais bon, cela reste encore à prouver. Pour en revenir au garçon de mes rêves, je n’ai jamais su comment il s’appelle. Mais je savais que ses initiales étaient Y et G. De plus, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à YongGuk ... Ça aurait aussi pu être son jumeau mais les initiales ne correspondaient pas. Aujourd’hui, je suis certaine que c’est YongGuk qui était dans mes rêves et il est vrai que depuis le temps qu’il les hante, je me suis, en quelque sorte, attachée à lui. Même si je savais que tout cela était purement fictif et monté de toutes pièces par mon subconscient, je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser qu’il n’existait pas. J’étais persuadée que je rencontrerais un jour le vrai YG, plus connu sous le nom de YongGuk. Alors imaginez ce que j’ai ressenti quand je l’ai vu en chair et en os ! Ce jour-là, vous vous en souvenez peut-être, tous les membres étaient assis sur les canapés du club, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Ce jour-là, je n’ai vu YongGuk que quelques instants, mais ça m’a suffit à confirmer que c’était lui. Et vu ça réaction, j’en ai déduit que lui aussi m’avait reconnue. Depuis ce jour, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois aller lui parler comme on le fait dans nos rêves ? Est-ce que je dois l’ignorer ? Est-ce que je dois le laisser faire le premier pas ? Mais comme j’avais l’impression qu’il me fuyait, je n’ai rien fait. Jusqu’au jour où je l’ai ramené chez moi bien amoché. J’ai pris soin de lui comme lui prenait soin de moi dans mes rêves. Mais vu qu’il retourne chez lui aujourd’hui, c’est le moment ou jamais de lui dire ce que je ressens. Bon, trêve de bavardage, passons à l’action.  
Plus décidé que jamais, je me lève et vais prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de mes parents et de ma petite sœur. Une fois que j’ai fini de manger, voyant que YongGuk dort encore, je décide de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner et de le lui apporter. Je me dirige donc vers sa chambre, un plateau à la main. J’entre sans faire de bruit et pose le plateau sur la table de chevet. J’entrouvre légèrement les rideaux pour faire entre la lumière du jour et m’assois au bord du lit, attendant qu’il se réveille. J’en profite pour l’observer: ses cheveux rouges, son visage de guerrier, ses lèvres pulpeuses ... Après un petit moment, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et les plante directement dans les miens.  
Moi: Bonjour. Je t’ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner.  
YongGuk: Tu sais, je peux me lever maintenant. Tu n’es plus obligée de me servir.  
Moi: Je crois que j’ai pris l’habitude.  
Aller HyoSung ! C’est maintenant ou jamais ! Dis-lui ce que tu as à lui dire.  
Moi: YongGuk, je ... *dans ma tête* Aller, dis-lui ! C’est pas compliqué ! *à YongGuk* ... J’ai posé le plateau sur la table de chevet.  
Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la porte. Mais quelle cruche ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit ? Maintenant, c’est trop tard.  
YongGuk: HyoSung, attends !  
Je me retourne.  
YongGuk: J’ai quelque chose à te dire.  
Je retourne m’asseoir sur le bord de son lit.  
YongGuk: Euh ... Eh bien, c’est un peu compliqué à dire. Depuis plusieurs mois, une jeune fille hante mes rêves et ... Elle te ressemble beaucoup.  
Moi: Quoi ?!  
YongGuk: Je sais que c’est difficile à croire mais …  
Moi: Attends, tu veux dire que tu me vois dans tes rêves comme moi je te vois dans les miens ?  
YongGuk: Je suis dans tes rêves aussi ?  
Moi: Oui ...  
On se regarde un long moment dans les yeux sans savoir quoi dire. Je finis par rompre le silence.  
Moi: Tu sais, depuis que je te vois dans mes rêves, j’ai, en quelque sorte, appris à te connaître et il est vrai que je t’apprécie beaucoup.  
YongGuk: Moi aussi je t’apprécie beaucoup HyoSung. Autant dans mes rêves que dans la vraie vie.  
Sur ces mots, il caresse doucement mon visage de sa main droite avant de la passer dans ma longue chevelure violette. Je rapproche mon visage du sien au point que mes lèvres frôlent les siennes, me procurant un frisson qui parcourt tout mon corps. Voyant qu’il ne recule pas, je décide de rompre l’infime distance qui nous sépare et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une sensation de chaleur m’envahit et se propage dans tout mon corps. YongGuk intensifie le baiser en me prenant par la taille tandis que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Soudain, je me sens me soulever du lit, comme si une force surnaturelle nous faisait léviter tous deux au dessus du lit. Tandis que nous nous embrassons dans les bras l’un de l’autre à vingt centimètres au dessus du sol, je me sens me métamorphoser de l’intérieur, comme si quelque chose changeait en moi. Quand je romps le baiser, nous sommes de nouveau assis sur le lit, toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre. On pourrait croire que rien n’a changer et pourtant, si l’on regarde bien, on peut voir que nos yeux et que nos cheveux ont repris leur couleur naturelle.  
YongGuk: Tu m’as libéré de la malédiction. Merci infiniment.  
HyoSung: De rien.

[PDV de Denis]

Ce matin, je me réveille avec ma jumelle dans les bras. Voyant qu’elle dort profondément, je décide de me lever en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Une fois sorti de la chambre, je remarque que ma mère dort elle aussi. Ne voulant pas les déranger, je pars me balader dans le camping. Je sors de notre pavillon et commence à déambuler dans les allées du camping que je connais maintenant par cœur. Je marche sans vraiment savoir où je vais, sans but précis. Je réfléchis à la décision que j’ai pris hier et me demande si c’est une bonne idée. Je pèse le pour et le contre. Il est vrai que c’est une décision lourde de responsabilité mais c’est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour tous. Ça va être dur, très dur même, mais nous n’avons pas le choix. Il en va du bien être de tous. Même si je n’en ai pas parlé à Johanna, je sais qu’elle pense la même chose que moi. Elle l’a dit pas plus tard qu’hier, c’est d’ailleurs à ce moment-là que j’ai eu cette idée que je suis sur le point de mettre en œuvre. Sans m’en rendre compte, j’ai marché jusqu’à la plage. Je m’avance donc dans le sable et m’assois les pieds dans la mer. Je pèse une dernière fois le pour et le contre pour être sûr de ma décision. Mais arrivant encore et toujours à la même conclusion, il est temps d’arrêter de réfléchir et de passer à l’action. De plus, il n’y a personne sur la plage, je suis donc libre de faire ce que je veux. N’ayant donc pas peur de paraître ridicule ou fou puisque je suis seul, je décide de m’exprimer à voix haute pour être sûr que le démon m’entende ainsi que l’âme de Mato et sa Majesté des Enfers.  
Moi: J’en appelle à l’âme de Mato et à sa majesté des enfers de bien vouloir m’écouter. Si je suis ici aujourd’hui, c’est pour accomplir la dernière volonté de ma jumelle. Je sais que mon choix ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais c’est ainsi. Je ne peux pas satisfaire le bien et le mal et même temps. Ma décision peut paraître lâche et peut relever de la faiblesse mais comme le dit si bien ma jumelle: «À quoi bon repousser l’inévitable». Je n’ai pas envie de me battre alors que je sais très bien que peut importe ce que je ferais, l’issue sera la même. Démon, je vais te faire le plus beau des cadeaux aujourd’hui. Je n’ai plus envie de me battre contre toi, je n’en ai plus la force. De plus, ma jumelle désire partir sur la planète Mato et je sais que toi seul peut nous y emmener. Alors c’est en ce jour que je t’offre mon corps et mon âme ainsi que ceux de Johanna. Emmène-nous jusqu’au fin fond de l’univers, précisément à trois galaxies de la notre, sur cette planète connue sous le nom de Mato. Emmène-nous avec toi, sur cette planète dont j’ignore tout. Je m’en remets entièrement à toi, Démon, tu es maître de mon destin.

[PDV de Johanna]

Quand je me réveille ce matin, je suis seule dans mon lit. Je me lève en pensant trouver mon jumeau sur la terrasse mais il n’est pas là. Ne voulant pas inquiéter ma mère pour rien et ne voulant pas la réveiller non plus, je décide de partir à la recherche de Denis. Je fais rapidement le tour du camping, passe au club ainsi qu’une deuxième fois à notre pavillon au cas où il serait rentrer. Ne le trouvant toujours pas, je vais voir sur la plage, le dernier endroit où je ne suis pas encore aller. En approchant, j’entends quelqu’un parler à voix haute. Quand, j’arrive à hauteur de la plage, je reconnais la voix de Denis et l’aperçoit au loin. Il est debout face à la mer. Mais avec le vent et le bruit des vagues, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu’il raconte. Je me rapproche lentement et finit par comprendre la dernière phrase de ce qui me semble avoir été un long récit.  
Denis: Je m’en remet entièrement à toi, Démon, tu es maître de mon destin.  
Sur ces mots, une épaisse fumée noire se met à tournoyer autour de mon jumeau, jusqu’à l’envelopper entièrement. Je comprends alors ce qu’il vient de faire : il a accomplit mon dernier désir. Sans même avoir le temps de faire un pas de plus vers Denis, je sens déjà le démon en moi. Il s’étire en moi, prenant possession de chacun de mes membres. N’ayant pas la force de me battre, je le laisse prendre possession de mon corps sans même lui résister. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le démon s’étend en moi, je me sens sombrer dans l’oubli. Toutes mes forces m’abandonnent et le paysage se met à tourner autour de moi. Je finis par m’écrouler au sol à côté de mon frère dans un tourbillon de fumée noir et bleu.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je ne reconnais rien. Tout autour de moi n’est que ciel noir et étoiles. Mais où suis-je ? Dans l’espace ? Avant même que je ne trouve réponses à mes questions, un Matoki apparaît en face de moi. C’est d’ailleurs à ce moment-là que je remarque que je suis moi-même sous forme Matoki. Le Matoki qui me fait face est entièrement noir, même son masque est noir. On ne distingue que ces deux grands yeux blancs.  
Moi: Qui êtes-vous ?   
Matoki noir: Voyons sœurette, tu ne reconnais même pas ton propre jumeau ?  
Moi: Denis, c’est toi ?!  
Denis: Bien sûr que c’est moi ! Tu veux que ce soit qui ?  
Moi: Je sais pas...  
Soudain, un autre Matoki pour le moins surprenant s’approche de nous. On dirait une sorte de spectre noir brillant, comme s’il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même.  
Spectre: Bonjour JonaMato et DokiMato.  
Sa voix est caverneuse malgré le vide de l’univers qui nous entoure.  
Spectre: Je suis le spectre de la planète Mato. J’ai pour mission de vous guider à travers les galaxies jusqu’à cette fameuse planète dont vous avez tant entendu parler.  
Moi: Vous êtes en train de dire que l’on va aller jusque là-bas à pied ?  
Spectre: Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, nous les Matokis, nous avons la faculté de marcher dans l’espace à une vitesse assez surprenante. Suivez-moi, vous allez vite comprendre.  
Sans réfléchir, nous suivons le spectre. Celui-ci disait vrai, en une dizaine de pas, nous sommes déjà sortis de la Voix Lactée. Nous continuons notre route à travers l’univers et finissons par nous engouffrer dans une galaxie qui nous ai complètement inconnue. Là, nous apercevons un système solaire semblable au notre, avec une étoile au centre et des planètes gravitant autour.  
Spectre: C’est ici que nos routes se séparent. Je dois aller chercher d’autres Matokis dans des galaxies assez lointaines. La planète Mato est la troisième planète en partant de l’étoile centrale.   
Moi: Bon et bien merci.  
Spectre: Oh je n’ai fait que mon travail. J’espère que votre vie ici ne sera pas trop chaotique.  
Denis: Nous l’espérons aussi.  
Spectre: Au revoir JonaMato et DokiMato.  
Le spectre ressort de la galaxie, nous laissant seuls Denis et moi, face à l’inconnu.  
Denis: Bon, quand faut y aller ...  
Moi: Faut y aller.  
C’est ainsi que nous nous dirigeons vers la planète Mato, troisième planète de ce système solaire, et nous apprêtons à y poser le pied pour l’éternité.

[PDV de DaeHyun]

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Je me redresse dans mon lit en repensant à mon rêve. Est-ce à cause de celui-ci que j’ai ressenti ça ? Dans mon rêve, Johanna quittait ce monde. Elle demandait à son jumeau de laisser le démon les emporter tous les deux sur la planète Mato. Elle a disparu sous mes yeux ... Rien que d’y repenser, mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Pour me changer les idées, je décide d’aller me dégourdir les jambes sur la plage. Je me lève donc, m’habille et quitte mon pavillon en direction de la plage. Je passe devant le club et m’y arrête pour me prendre un truc à grignoter. Je reprends mon chemin vers la plage, un paquet de biscuits à la main. Alors que je m’apprête à croquer dans le premier biscuit, j’aperçois de la fumée au loin. Curieux, je m’approche. Mais quand je vois que cette fumée bleue et noire forme une sphère sur la plage, je comprends tout de suite ce qui se passe. Je lâche le paquet de biscuits et cours en direction de la fumée. Une fois arrivé à côté, j’aperçois Johanna et Denis au travers, allongés par terre. Oh non, ma petite Jo’ ! J’essaie de passer au travers de la fumée mais celle-ci semble former un bouclier autour de Johanna et son jumeau. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j’envoie un message à tous les autres membres du clan Matoki pour leur dire de venir au plus vite sur la plage.  
Moi: Johanna ? Johanna, est-ce que tu m’entends ?  
Je tente en vain de pénétrer dans le cercle de fumée. Alors que je tourne en rond autour du tourbillon de fumée, YongNam et Zelo arrivent près de moi, suivis de près par YoungJae et HimChan. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voyons arriver YongGuk, HyoSung et sa petite sœur ainsi que JongUp. Sans leurs prêter attention, je tente une nouvelle fois d’entrer dans le tourbillon de fumée, sans grand succès. À bout de force, je m’assois à côté du cercle de fumée les larmes aux yeux.  
Moi: Johanna, je t’en supplie, reviens-moi !...  
Une larme coule sur ma joue quand YongGuk s’accroupit à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
YongGuk: C’est trop tard DaeHyun. Ils sont en route pour la planète Mato, ils ne peuvent plus faire demi-tour.  
Moi: Non, c’est impossible ! Il y a forcement un moyen de les ramener !  
YongGuk: Je suis désolé mais Johanna et Denis ne font désormais plus partis de ce monde.  
Zelo: Jo’ a disparue ?  
YongNam: Non, elle est juste ... partie.  
Zelo: Ma Johanna ... Je la reverrais plus jamais ? Comme papa ?  
YongNam: Oui, comme papa.  
Zelo: *en pleure* Elle m’avait promis que ça finirait bien ! Elle m’avait promis qu’elle battrait son démon ! Jo’, tu n’as pas tenue ta promesse !  
À ses mots, le corps de Johanna se remet à bouger dans le tourbillon de fumée, comme si elle essayait de revenir. Je me lève d’un bond.  
Moi: Johanna ! Johanna, tu m’entends ?  
Dans un dernier élan d’espoir, j’essaie une dernière fois d’entrer dans le cercle de fumée, ce que cette fois-ci, j’arrive à faire. Je m’assois à côté d’elle et prend son corps endormi dans mes bras.  
Moi: Ne t’en fait pas, je suis là. Je vais te faire revenir.

[PDV de Johanna]

Alors que je suis sur le point de poser le pied sur la planète Mato, j’entends une voix au loin qui m’appelle. Je recule, hésitante.  
Denis: Jo’, ça va pas ?  
Moi: On peut pas faire ça.  
Denis: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Moi: Je sais que l’on a fait beaucoup de mal autour de nous mais ça ne nous donne pas le droit de partir comme ça.  
Denis: Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire.  
Moi: Je n’en suis plus si sûre. Je sais que l’on leurs a fait du mal mais l’on s’est attaché à eux, et eux aussi se sont attachés à nous. Je ne me voix pas vivre sans DaeHyun …  
Denis: Tu finiras par l’oublier tout comme eux nous oublierons !  
Moi: Nan, je ne pourrais jamais l’oublier ! Je l’aime trop pour ça ...  
Denis: Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir te racheter après tout ce que tu lui a fait ?  
Moi: Je sais que malgré tout ce qui a pu nous arriver, il me pardonnera toujours. Car notre amour est plus fort que tout …  
Denis: Tu racontes vraiment n’importe quoi !  
Moi: Au contraire, je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Quand je pense que j’ai failli faire la plus belle erreur de ma vie en mettant le pied sur cette planète ! De plus, je n’aurais même pas tenu la promesse que j’ai faite à Zelo.  
Denis: Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu veux retourner sur Terre ?!  
Moi: Oui, et tu ferrais bien d’en faire autant.  
Denis: Hahaha, tu me fais trop rire !  
Moi: Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça frérot ?  
Denis: Peut-être le fait qu’ils nous aient impossible de faire demi-tour.  
Moi: N’importe quoi ! Bien sûr que si on peut faire demi-tour !  
J’essaie de me retourner mais n’y arrive pas, comme si une force surhumaine m’en empêchait.  
Denis: Je t’avais prévenue.  
Moi: Nan, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retourner sur Terre !  
Johanna ... Je t’en supplie ... Reviens-moi ..  
Moi: DaeHyun, c’est toi ?  
Denis: T’entends des voix maintenant ?  
Moi: Je te jure que j’ai entendu quelqu’un m’appeler !  
Denis: Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis sa Majesté des Enfers !  
Moi: Pense ce que tu veux, moi, je sais ce que j’ai entendu.  
Denis: Les Matokis devrait te faire brûler sur un bûcher. À moins que ...  
Moi: Tais-toi !  
Denis: Quoi ?! Et si j’ai pas envie ?  
Moi: Tais-toi et écoute.  
Jo’... Tu n’as pas tenue ta promesse ...  
Moi: Ose dire que tu n’as rien entendu et ça va très mal se passer !  
Denis: C’était Zelo ça, non ?  
Moi: Exactement. Alors, tu veux toujours me faire brûler sur un bûcher ?  
Denis: Alors il peuvent me faire brûler avec toi.  
Moi: Allez viens, on rentre chez nous.  
Denis: Mais puisque je te dis que l’on ne peut pas faire demi-tour !  
Moi: Ça coûte rien d’essayer.  
Je lui prends la main et essaie une seconde fois de me retourner. Mais comme la première fois, je n’y arrive pas.  
Moi: Denis, mets-y un peu du tien !  
Denis: Comment t’as deviné que je n’avais pas essayé ?  
Moi: Parce que je te connais assez pour savoir que tu trouves cette idée ridicule.  
Denis: Pas faux.  
Moi: Bon, est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment essayer cette fois-ci ?  
Denis: D’accord, mais si ça ne marche pas, on va sur la planète Mato.  
Moi: Comme tu voudras, du moment que tu essaies et que tu fasses semblant d’y croire, ça me suffit.  
Je sert sa main dans la mienne et essaie une dernière fois de me retourner. Mais cette fois-ci, on y arrive. On se retrouve face à l’immensité de l’univers.  
Denis: Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
Moi: Quelle question ! Bah on retrouve sur nos pas.  
Denis: Ah ouais ? Et tu vas me dire que tu te souviens du chemin peut-être !  
Moi: Nan mais, ça doit pas être trop compliqué à trouver.  
Denis: Si tu le dis.  
Nous nous mettons donc en marche pour retourner sur notre merveilleuse petite planète qu’est la Terre. Nous sortons de la galaxie sans trop de difficultés. Nous marchons un petit moment puis décidons d’entrer dans une galaxie au hasard, en espérant que ce soit la bonne. Mais bien sûr, si ç’aurait été celle que l’on cherche, ça aurait été trop facile. Ne reconnaissant rien, nous ressortons de cette galaxie et essayons celle d’à côté. Manque de chance, c’est pas celle-ci non plus.  
Denis: Dis-moi, on serait pas un peu perdu, par hasard ?  
Moi: Nan, tu crois ?!  
Nous airons dans l’espace sans dire un mot quand soudainement, une voix se fait entendre.  
JonaMato ... DokiMato ... Vous m’entendez ?  
Denis: T’as entendu la même chose que moi ?  
Moi: Oui. On fait quoi, on répond ?  
Denis: Bah ouais. On perd rien à essayer.  
Moi: Ok. *crie* On vous entend ! Qui êtes-vous ?  
Oh mes petits Matokis ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Denis: Heu ... On va bien mais vous n’avez pas répondu à notre question.  
Vous ne m’avez pas reconnu ? Mais c’est moi, l’âme de Mato !  
Moi: C’est vous ? Oh que ça fait plaisir de vous entendre !  
Plaisir partagé ! Alors, que faites-vous à déambuler dans l’espace ?  
Moi: Euh ... Eh bien, on avait dans l’idée de se rendre sur la planète Mato mais on a changé d’avis au dernier moment.  
Et vous avez réussi à repartir ? Personne ne vous à retenu ?  
Denis: Non, on a vu personne.  
Ah, je savais bien que votre destin était de vivre sur Terre !  
Moi: Dites, vous ne sauriez pas par hasard comment retourner sur Terre ? Nan, parce qu’on s’est un peu perdu.  
Suivez les lucioles, elles vont vous montrer le chemin.  
Denis: Les lucioles ? Quelles lucioles ?  
C’est alors que des centaines de milliers de lucioles dorées sont sorties de nul part et on commencé à tracer une ligne en face de nous.  
Moi: Je sais pas pourquoi mais je dirais que c’est par là *pointe les lucioles*.  
Denis: C’est bizarre, moi aussi !  
Nous nous mettons donc en marche et suivons les lucioles jusqu’à ce qui nous semble être notre chère Voix Lactée. Nous y entrons et nous dirigeons vers notre système solaire. Mais alors que nous ne sommes plus qu’à quelques pas de la Terre, c’est le trou noir.

[PDV de DaeHyun]

Je sers un peu plus Johanna dans mes bras quand la fumée qui nous entoure disparaît. Les autres qui étaient restés autour s’approchent et s’assoient près de Denis, Johanna et moi. Leurs corps sans vie n’ont pas l’air de vouloir se ranimer. Ça y est, c’est fini ? Ils sont vraiment partis et ne reviendrons jamais ? YongNam pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
YongNam: C’est fini DaeHyun, ils nous ont quitté. Je suis désolé ...  
Moi: Nan, c’est pas possible ! Il y a forcement un moyen de ...  
YongNam: Non, il n’y a plus rien à faire. C’est trop tard maintenant.  
Face à l’horrible réalité, je ne peux retenir mes larmes.  
Moi: Ma petite Johanna ... Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ?! Tu me manques tant ... Mais sache que n’importe où tu te trouves, je continue de t’aimer comme au premier jour. Tu es l’amour de ma vie ! Je t’aime ...  
Une larme coule sur ma joue et va s’échouer sur celle de Johanna. Au contact de sa peau, la goutte salée s’étale en un rayon doré qui parcourt tout son visage. C’est alors que le miracle que je n’attendais plus se produit. Johanna ouvre les yeux et les plante immédiatement dans les miens. Ses beaux yeux verts qui m’avaient tant manqué ...  
Johanna: *d’une faible voix* Dae, c’est bien toi ?  
Moi: Oui ma Jo’, c’est moi.  
On se regarde un long moment, réalisant la chance que nous avons d’être là, l’un en face de l’autre. Je caresse son doux visage du bout des doigts, appréciant le contact de sa peau de porcelaine. Après un moment, je l’aide à se redresser pour qu’elle soit assise en face de moi. Le vent balaye sa longue chevelure d’un châtain soyeux. Ses yeux amandes brillent en me regardant et ses lèvres rosées ne demandent qu’à retrouver leurs jumelles. J’approche donc lentement mon visage du sien et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce seul contact me procure une sensation de chaleur qui parcours tout mon corps. Ça m’avait tellement manqué ... Je finis par rompre le baiser. Mais à peine nos regards se sont-ils croisés que Johanna se jette dans mes bras. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et dépose une série de baisers dans son cou.  
Johanna: Tes baisers m’avaient manquée, ton odeur m’avait manquée ... Tout de toi m’avait manquée, même le son de ta voix m’avait manquée.  
Moi: Moi aussi tout de toi m’a manqué. Tu m’as manqué.  
Après un moment, on se relève et je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu’elle n’aille se jeter dans les bras des autres membres du clan Matoki. Elle va d’abord se jeter dans les bras des jumeaux YongGuk et YongNam. Elle fait ensuite un énorme câlin à Zelo qui semble durer une éternité. Elle continue avec HyoSung et sa petite sœur JiEun. Enfin, elle va même faire un câlin aux trois zigotos plus connus sous les noms de YoungJae, HimChan et JongUp. Alors que nous l’avions complètement oublié, trop occupés par nos retrouvailles avec Johanna, Denis se réveille enfin.  
Johanna: Denis !  
Elle cours en sa direction et se jette sur lui telle une petite fille contente de retrouver son grand frère. Après des retrouvailles plus qu’interminable, Johanna lâche enfin son jumeau et revient auprès de moi.  
YongGuk: On est bien content de vous revoir parmi nous !   
YongNam: Et sans démon qui plus est !  
Johanna: C’est vrai ça, le démon a disparu.  
YoungJae: Non, il a pas disparu. Il est juste rentré chez lui, pensant avoir fait son travail en vous envoyant sur la planète Mato. Sauf que vous êtes revenus.  
Johanna: Tu as l’air heureux de nous voir, dis-moi !  
YoungJae: C’est juste que vous pensez que maintenant les ennuis sont terminés mais ce n’est que le début. Le démon s’en reprendra à vous un jour ou l’autre et tout recommencera.  
Denis: Et on fait comment pour que tout ça s’arrête ?  
YoungJae: Hey, y a pas marqué «dictionnaire» sur mon front !  
JongUp: Haha, elle est bonne !  
HimChan: Non JongUp, sa blague était nulle.  
YoungJae: Oh la ferme HimChan ! Lui au moins, il rigole à mes blagues même quand elles sont nulles.  
HimChan: Je crois qu’il s’est levé du pied gauche.  
YongNam: Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons ...  
JongUp: Nos moutons ? Quels moutons ?  
YongNam: Est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait le frapper pour moi, il m’énerve !  
HimChan: Sans problème, j’en avais envie de toute manière.  
HimChan prend JongUp par le bras et l’entraîne un peu à l’écart.  
YongNam: Bien, pendant qu’HimChan s’occupe de JongUp, on est tranquille. Dons je disais, pour en revenir à nos moutons, et si on allait tout simplement demander à l’âme de Mato.  
Johanna: Bonne idée !  
YongGuk: Ça tombe bien, je devais justement me rendre à la MatoSphère.  
YongNam: Très bien, je t’accompagnerai.  
YongGuk: Non ! Je voulais y aller seul, enfin non, euh ... oui mais, euh ... c’est compliqué.  
Johanna: Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire.  
YongGuk: Très bien. J’allais m’y rendre avec HyoSung.  
HyoSung: Avec moi ?! Dans la MatoSphère ?! Attends, elle existe vraiment ?  
YongGuk: Oui, je voulais te faire la surprise mais je crois que c’est un peu loupé.  
HyoSung: C’est pas grave. Mais ça me fera très plaisir d’y aller avec toi.  
Et alors que personne ne s’y attendait, HyoSung va déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de YongGuk qui en profite pour la prendre par la taille.  
Moi: Ma petite Jo’, je crois que l’on est plus le seul couple du clan Matoki.  
Johanna: C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre. En tout cas, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et que votre histoire dure le plus longtemps possible.  
YongGuk: Merci. Bon, on y va dans cette MatoSphère oui ou non ?  
HyoSung: Bien sûr qu’on y va, et tout de suite même !  
Johanna: À tout à l’heure, et ne faites pas de bêtises !  
YongGuk: Oh, c’est pas mon genre de faire des bêtises.  
Johanna: Mouais, j’en serais pas si sûre à ta place.

[PDV de YongGuk]

Sur ce, je prends la main de HyoSung et l’entraîne avec moi jusqu’au club. Elle s’assoit sur un des canapés tandis que j’enlève le tapis et ouvre la trappe menant à la MatoSphère.  
HyoSung: Attends, c’est ça l’entrée de la MatoSphère ? Je m’attendais à quelque chose de plus majestueux.  
Moi: Je sais que l’entrée n’est pas des plus belles mais pour un lieu comme la MatoSphère, il vaut mieux que ce soit discret. Alors, on y va ?  
HyoSung: C’est vraiment parce que j’ai confiance en toi que je vais te suivre dans ce trou car je t’avouerai que l’idée d’entrer là-dedans ne m’enchante pas trop.  
Moi: Ne t’en fait pas, tu ne seras pas déçue !  
Je m’engouffre donc dans le trou et commence à descendre l’échelle suivi de près par HyoSung. Une fois en bas, je lui prends la main et nous traversons le long couloir qui mène à la porte de la MatoSphère. Arrivés devant cette dernière, HyoSung s’extasie devant la beauté de la porte. Elle se tourne vers moi et a un mouvement de recul en découvrant mon Matoki.  
HyoSung: YongGuk, c’est bien toi ?  
Moi: Bien sûr que c’est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?  
HyoSung: Je sais pas ...  
Je profite de cet instant pour la détailler des pieds à la tête. Devant moi, se tient le plus beau Matoki qu’il m’est été donné de voir. Avec sa peau d’un violet enivrant, son masque d’un blanc immaculé et ses deux grands yeux d’un noir profond, HyoSung est la plus belle des lapines Matoki. Je fini par détacher mon regard d’elle, non sans difficultés tant elle rayonne de beauté, et pose ma main sur la tête de Matoki trônant au milieu de l’immense porte de fer. Celle-ci s’ouvre et j’invite HyoSung à entrer. Nous traversons la passerelle et la porte se referme derrière nous. HyoSung est complètement émerveillée par ce qui l’entoure. Il faut dire que ce ciel étoilé est d’une beauté à couper le souffle. Et cette lune brillante de mille feux qui pourtant renferme un monde des plus terrifiants que j’ai eu le malheur de visiter il y a de ça trois jours. Nous arrivons au centre de la MatoSphère et je m’incline devant l’écran qui trône devant nous. HyoSung en fait de même sans vraiment comprendre. C’est alors que la voix de l’âme de Mato s’élève en dessinant comme à son habitude un spectre sur l’écran.  
L’âme de Mato: Bonjour ShishiMato ! Oh, je vois que tu m’as amené une petite nouvelle. Présente-la moi donc !  
Moi: Eh bien je vous présente HyoSung, ma ... petite amie.  
L’âme de Mato: C’est donc toi la fameuse HyoSung dont il me parle tant ! Je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Bien entendu, comme toute nouvelle arrivante, tu vas devoir te trouver un nom Mato.  
HyoSung: Un nom quoi ?  
Moi: Un nom Mato, pour ton Matoki. Par exemple, le mien est ShishiMato, celui de Johanna est JonaMato, celui de mon jumeau est NamuMato ... Enfin tu vois quoi.  
HyoSung: Je crois que j’ai compris. Alors eux ... Je peux faire plusieurs propositions ?  
L’âme de Mato: Oui, autant que tu veux.  
HyoSung: Alors peut-être YosuMato ? Nan, c’est pas terrible. Ou alors JoyoMato ? Nan, j’aime pas non plus. YongGuk, tu veux pas m’aider ?  
Moi: Nan, je n’ai pas le droit.Tu dois trouver ton nom Mato par toi-même.  
HyoSung: D’accord. Et qu’est-ce que tu penses de SuniMato ?  
Moi: J’aime beaucoup.  
HyoSung: Alors va pour SuniMato.  
L’âme de Mato: C’est votre dernier mot ?  
HyoSung: Oui, c’est mon dernier mot (Jean-Pierre XD).  
L’âme de Mato: Très bien, ton nom Mato est donc SuniMato. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
Moi: J’aurais quelques questions à vous poser mais je ferais ça à la fin. HyoSung, si tu as des questions, c’est le moment.  
HyoSung: Eh bien, il est vrai qu’inconsciemment, je connaissais l’existence de la malédiction ainsi qu’en quoi elle consistait car j’en entendais parler dans mes rêves. Mais je me demande comment je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j’étais atteinte de la malédiction et surtout, pourquoi je ne suis pas partie sur la planète Mato.  
L’âme de Mato: Tout simplement parce que tu étais tellement persuadée que toute cette histoire que tu vivais chaque nuit n’était que le fruit de ton imagination que tu ne t’ai même pas rendue compte que tu étais toi-même atteinte de la malédiction. Tu t’es invitée des prétextes sur la couleur de tes yeux et de tes cheveux et à force de les dire à tout le monde, tu as finis par y croire toi-même. Ainsi, en faisant toute abstraction de l’existence de cette malédiction dans le monde réel, il était impossible que tu partes sur la planète Mato puisque moi, tout comme les autres Matoki, n’avions pas accès à ton âme et à tes pensées. La seule chose que nous pouvions atteindre de toi était ton subconscient qui contrôle les rêves.  
HyoSung: Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais il me manque encore un morceau de l’histoire. J’ai cru comprendre que vous ne connaissiez pas Johanna et Denis avant leur arrivée ici, alors comment se fait-il qu’ils soient maintenant liés à cette histoire ? En gros, que s’est-il passé entre leur arrivée et la mienne ?  
L’âme de Mato: ShishiMato, tu lui racontes ?  
Moi: Bien sûr. Tout à commencé une semaine avant ton arrivée. Ce jour-là, mes frères et moi nous appétions à nous rendre à la plage quand Denis et Johanna ont poussé la porte du club. Je t’avouerai que leur arrivée ne m’a pas vraiment enchanté. De plus, si l’un d’entre nous entrait en contact avec eux, ils allaient être atteints par la malédiction et je ne voulais pas qu’il y ai encore des gens qui soient obligés de vivre avec ça. Mes frères et moi avions déjà «contaminés» HimChan, YoungJae, DaeHyun et JongUp et je trouvais que c’était déjà trop. Malgré cela, ils avaient l’air vraiment sympa et je voulais vraiment faire connaissance avec eux, sachant pertinemment ce que ça impliquait. J’ai donc fait les présentations et Zelo a pris Johanna par la main, l’entraînant avec lui pour lui faire visiter le club. J’ai ensuite serré la main à Denis, modifiant ainsi leur destin à tout jamais.  
HyoSung: Vu la façon dont tu racontes ça, j’ai l’impression que tu t’en veux et que tout est de ta faute.  
Moi: Oui, surtout avec tout ce que ça à engendré après. Au début, tout ce passait bien. Johanna et Denis s’entendaient bien avec tous les membres du clan Matoki, Zelo appréciait vraiment beaucoup Johanna et il est vrai que moi, je m’entendais vraiment très bien avec Denis. Mais je n’avais pas prévu que Johanna et DaeHyun tomberaient amoureux. Déjà, de les voir ensemble me rappelait trop mes rêves donc toi, et avec cette histoire de malédiction, ce n’était pas vraiment une bonne idée qu’ils sortent ensemble. Pourtant, j’ai tout essayé pour les éloigner et faire en sorte que leur histoire d’amour ne commence jamais, et même quand ils étaient ensemble, j’ai essayé de les séparer.  
HyoSung: Vraiment ?  
Moi: Oui. Par exemple, le lendemain de leur arrivée, nous sommes tous allés nous baigner à la mer. Mais alors que nous étions tous dans l’eau, DaeHyun et Johanna aidaient Zelo à faire un château de sable (voir chapitre 3). Malgré qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y avait à peine un jour, quelque chose passait entre eux. De plus, ils n’étaient pas indifférents l’un à l’autre, ne pouvant s’empêcher de se lancer des regards. Alors, voulant détourner leur attention, je suis sorti de l’eau et suis passé en courant entre eux, écrasant le château de Zelo au passage. C’est à ce moment que le démon qui vivait en moi s’est manifesté pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Je ne contrôlait plus ni mes gestes ni mes paroles. Heureusement que Denis a eu l’idée de me prendre à l’écart pour me calmer sinon, j’ignore comment tout cela aurait fini. La deuxième fois que j’ai essayé de m’interposer entre eux, ils se baladaient sur la plage main dans la main (voir chapitre 6). Le même jour, à peine une heure après, je me suis de nouveau interposé entre eux. Cette fois-ci, DaeHyun était sur le point de lui dévoiler son attirance pour elle. Autant dire que je suis intervenu pile au bon moment. Sauf que cette fois encore, le démon à pris le dessus. Surtout qu’au final, j’ai lamentablement échoué puisque qu’ils ont passé la nuit dans les bras l’un de l’autre. La quatrième fois ...  
HyoSung: Parce que y en a encore ?!  
Moi: Malheureusement oui. Mais parfois, des éléments extérieurs ont joué en ma faveur comme la fois où Johanna à carrément péter un câble après DaeHyun, Denis et moi (voir chapitre 8). Mais la fois qui a failli vraiment mal tournée est celle où, complètement sous l’emprise de mon démon, j’ai étranglé Johanna en la traitant de meurtrière (voir chapitre 9). Ce jour-là, mon père avait eu un accident de voiture et je venais d’apprendre par téléphone qu’il avait succombé à ses blessures. Me souvenant que Johanna aussi avait perdu son père dans un accident de voiture, j’ai fait le rapprochement entre elle et mon petit frère. Il est vrai que Zelo disait souvent que sa vie et celle de Jo’ étaient très similaire. J’en suis donc venu à la conclusion que c’était de sa faute. Mais quand on y réfléchit bien, en vrai, ce n’est pas de sa faute mais de la mienne puisque c’est moi qui à fait en sorte qu’elle soit contaminée par la malédiction et donc que la vie de Zelo soit liée à la sienne. En vrai, c’est moi le meurtrier. J’ai tué mon père.  
HyoSung: Dis pas ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça arriverait, ce n’est qu’un aléa du destin.  
Moi: Peut-être mais c’est quand même moi qui ...  
HyoSung: Non, tu n’as pas tué ton père ! Personne ne l’a tué d’ailleurs ! Ce n’était qu’un accident. Son heure était arrivée, il était tant pour lui de partir et de rejoindre sa femme qui devait énormément lui manquer. Dis-toi qu’il est sûrement plus heureux où il est maintenant. Surtout qu’il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur ton frère et toi pour s’occuper de Zelo.  
Moi: C’est vrai.  
HyoSung: Pour en revenir à l’histoire. Que c’est il passé après la mort de ton père ?  
Moi: Tu es arrivée. Tu es entrée dans ma vie comme un ouragan, chassant les nuages qui assombrissaient ma triste vie. Tu as été le rayon de lumière qui m’a redonné l’envie de vivre. D’ailleurs, si je suis toujours ici, c’est grâce à toi.  
Je m’approche d’elle et la prend dans mes bras.  
Moi: Tu m’a sauvé la vie et pour cela, je te serais toujours reconnaissant.  
L’âme de Mato: Oh comme c’est mignon ! Vous aussi vous formez un beau couple. Mais je préfère quand même Dae et Jo.  
Nous rions tous à sa réflexion.  
L’âme de Mato: Euh, je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi SuniMato, tes parents vont commencer à s’inquiéter surtout qu’il est bientôt midi.  
HyoSung: Déjà ?! Le temps passe si vite ici ...  
Moi: Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ?  
HyoSung: Nan, je me souviens du chemin et puis tu avais des questions à poser, non ?  
Moi: Exact.  
HyoSung: On se voit plus tard.  
Moi: À tout à l’heure.  
Et elle quitte la MatoSphère.


	16. La descente aux Enfers (Partie 3): Goodbye Devil

L’âme de Mato: À nous deux ShishiMato. Qu’avais-tu comme questions à me poser ?  
Moi: Ce matin, JokoMato a fait une remarque qui nous a tous laissé perplexe.  
L’âme de Mato: Tu parles du moment où il a évoqué l’éventuel retour du démon de DokiMato et JonaMato.  
Moi: Oui. Vous pensez que c’est possible ?  
L’âme de Mato: C’est pas que c’est possible, c’est que c’est évident ! Bien sûr que leur démon va revenir, et encore plus puissant qu’avant !  
Moi: Que pouvons-nous faire pour éviter ça ?  
L’âme de Mato: Je ne vois qu’une seule solution et je doute qu’elle vous enchante.  
Moi: Laquelle ?  
L’âme de Mato: Vous devez tuer sa Majesté des Enfers et détruire la MatoSphère des Enfers.  
Moi: Et on a combien de temps pour le faire ?  
L’âme de Mato: Avant demain serait l’idéal.  
Moi: Quoi ?!  
L’âme de Mato: Après, je vous conseille d’élaborer une stratégie et de passer à l’attaque dans la nuit ou demain matin au plus tard car sa Majesté des Enfers va vite se rendre compte du retour de JonaMato et DokiMato.  
Moi: D’accord, on tachera de faire de notre mieux.  
L’âme de Mato: Ne t’en fait pas, vous en êtes parfaitement capable. Il suffit juste que vous vous donniez les moyens de réussir.  
Moi: J’aurais une dernière question mais je sais que vous n’avez pas le droit de me répondre.  
L’âme de Mato: Dis toujours.  
Moi: Que nous réserve l’avenir ?  
L’âme de Mato: Effectivement, je n’ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question. Mais ne t’en fait pas, je veillerai à ce que vous aillez tous une longue et heureuse vie. Je ne te cache pas qu’il y aura sûrement des hauts et des bas mais cela fera de vous des Hommes meilleurs. Même si je finis par disparaître de la surface de la Terre, je serais toujours là, quelque part dans l’univers, et je continuerai à veiller sur vous d’où je me trouverais.   
Moi: Vous êtes notre véritable ange gardien ! Si je le pouvais, je vous prendrais dans mes bras mais je ne me sens pas trop de faire un câlin à un écran.  
L’âme de Mato: Moi aussi, si je le pouvais, je vous prendrais tous dans mes bras. Mais je n’ai pas de bras alors ça risque d’être compliqué.  
Moi: Bon, je crois qu’il est temps que j’aille retrouver les autres. À la prochaine !  
L’âme de Mato: Au plaisir de te revoir ShishiMato.  
Sur ces belles paroles, je quitte la MatoSphère.

[PDV de Johanna]

Nous sommes tous au club, autour de la table près de la cuisine et finissons de manger notre dessert quand YongGuk remonte enfin de la MatoSphère, près d’une heure après HyoSung. Il referme la trappe, remet le tapis en place puis vient s’asseoir à côté de Denis.  
Moi: Alors ? Ça c’est passé comment ?  
YongGuk: Dans l’ensemble, ça c’est plutôt bien passé même si je me serais bien passé du dernier morceau.  
YongNam: Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as appris ?  
YongGuk: YoungJae, tu avais raison à propos du démon de Denis et Johanna, il va bien finir par revenir.  
YoungJae: Je l’avais dit !  
YongGuk: Mais L’âme de Mato m’a donné la solution pour éviter cela et je vous avouerai qu’elle ne m’enchante pas trop.  
Moi: Pourquoi j’ai un mauvais précisément ?  
YongGuk: On doit tuer sa Majesté des Enfers et détruire la MatoSphère des Enfers.  
Denis: Oui et on fait ça comment ?  
YongGuk: C’est une très bonne question, j’en sais rien.  
Moi: Et on a combien de temps pour faire ça ?  
YongGuk: Jusqu’à demain matin. D’après l’âme de Mato, le mieux serait que l’on élabore notre plan d’attaque cette après-midi et que l’on passe à l’action dans la nuit.  
Moi: Ça me semble une bonne idée.  
Je débarrasse la table aidée par DaeHyun et Zelo. Ce dernier et moi faisons ensuite la vaisselle tandis que DaeHyun l’essuie et la range. Une fois cela finit, je vais rejoindre les autres pendant que DaeHyun va jouer avec Zelo pour le tenir à l’écart de la discussion.  
YongNam: Tout le monde est là ? On peut commencer. Tout d’abord, YongGuk et Denis, dites-nous à quoi ressemble la MatoSphère des Enfers.  
Denis: Eh bien, c’est un endroit assez apocalyptique. La MatoSphère en elle-même est semblable à ce que vous connaissez sauf que le décor y est beaucoup moins sympathique.  
YongGuk: En fait, la MatoSphère des Enfers lévite au dessus d’un volcan en éruption.  
Moi: Ça a vraiment l’air fort sympathique comme endroit ! Et sinon, à quoi ressemble sa Majesté des Enfers ?  
Denis: C’est une très bonne question, je n’en ai aucune idée.  
YongNam: Quoi, vous ne l’avez jamais vu ?  
YongGuk: Non, on entendait juste sa voix caverneuse qui résonnait dans la MatoSphère.  
Moi: Et vous auriez une idée d’où il peut se cacher ?  
YongGuk: Encore, il y aurait un écran comme dans l’autre MatoSphère, on saurait où il se trouve et aussi comment le tuer mais il n’y en a pas.  
JongUp: Je sais que mon idée est peut-être débile mais il pourrait être dans le volcan.  
HimChan: Putain JongUp, tu m’impressionnes par la débilité de tes idées !  
Moi: Arrête, c’est pas une mauvaise idée !  
Denis: Je confirme, c’est même fort probable qu’il se trouve là-bas.  
JongUp: Je crois que c’est la première fois que je dis un truc aussi intelligent !  
YoungJae: Tant qu’on y est, je vais aussi donner mon idée. Il pourrait lui aussi avoir pris possession de quelqu’un.  
YongNam: Ça aussi c’est tout à fait possible.  
Nous avons continué à discuter ainsi pendant une bonne partie de l’après-midi. Vers 17h, voyant que notre plan avait déjà bien avancé, nous nous offrons une petite pose goûter. Nous nous installons à table et DaeHyun et Zelo nous rejoignent. Ce dernier vient s’asseoir sur mes genoux.  
Moi: Alors mon petit Zelo, ça va ? Tu t’amuses bien avec DaeHyun ?  
Zelo: Oui ! Mais tu pourras venir jouer avec nous après ?  
Moi: Désolé mais je ne peux pas.  
Zelo: Pourquoi ?  
Moi: Parce que, je dois discuter de trucs de grands avec tes frères.  
DaeHyun: D’ailleurs, vous en êtes où ?  
Moi: Ça va, on avance bien.  
Nous finissons de goûter et ils retournent sur les canapés. Pendant que je débarrasse la table, DaeHyun vient me parler.  
DaeHyun: Tu pourrais aller jouer un peu avec Zelo quand même.  
Moi: J’ai pas le temps, il faut que l’on règle cette histoire au plus vite.  
DaeHyun: J’ai l’impression que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la situation.  
Moi: Ah bon ?  
DaeHyun: Je te rappelle que tu as failli disparaître de la surface de la Terre pas plus tard que ce matin ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu’à ressenti Zelo quand il a appris que tu ne reviendrai peut-être jamais ! Il tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi Jo’ !  
Moi: Je sais mais ça devra attendre demain. Aujourd’hui, je suis occupée.  
DaeHyun: Attends, quoi ?! Nan mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ! Je te signale que moi aussi j’ai failli te perdre ce matin et j’aimerai que tu restes auprès de Zelo et moi plutôt que d’être avec les autres.  
Moi: DaeHyun ... Si on fait ça, c’est pour éviter que je ne parte pour de bon la prochaine fois ! On aura tout le temps de se voir une fois qu’on en aura fini avec sa Majesté des Enfers !  
DaeHyun: Nan, on aura pas le temps !  
Moi: Et pourquoi ça ?  
DaeHyun: Parce que dans à peine deux jours, c’est la fin des vacances.  
YongNam: Bah alors Jo’, tu viens ? On attend plus que toi !  
Moi: Je dois y aller.  
Je me dirige vers les canapés tandis que DaeHyun va retrouver Zelo à l’autre bout de la pièce.  
DaeHyun: Allez viens Zelo, on s’en va.  
Zelo: Mais pourquoi ? Elle vient pas jouer avec nous Jo’ ?  
DaeHyun: Nan, elle est apparemment trop occupée.  
Il me lance un regard noir en passant à côté de moi et quitte le club avec Zelo.  
YoungJae: Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?  
Moi: C’est rien, ça lui passera.  
YongGuk: Tu devrais peut-être allez le rejoindre.  
Moi: Puisque je vous dis que ce n’est rien !  
YongGuk: Comme tu voudras, mais sache que DaeHyun ne t’attendra pas éternellement.  
Moi: Je sais mais s’il veut que l’on puisse être ensemble, je dois d’abord sauver ma vie en tuant sa Majesté des Enfers.  
Denis: C’est vraiment ce que tu penses jumelle ?  
Moi: Si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai juste envie de courir le rejoindre et de me blottir au creux de ses bras.  
YongNam: Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?  
Moi: Parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour finir le plan d’attaque et le mettre en pratique. Bon, on s’y remet ?  
YongGuk: Oui, surtout que plus vite on aura réglé cette histoire, plus vite tu pourras aller retrouver DaeHyun.  
Nous nous remettons donc au travail, peaufinant ainsi notre plan d’attaque. Vers 19h, nous faisons un dernier récapitulatif autour d’un repas bien consistant, puis nous rendons à l’entrée de la MatoSphère des Enfers qui se trouve juste à côté du club.  
YongGuk: Tout le monde est près ?  
Tout le monde: Oui !  
YongGuk: Très bien, alors c’est parti !  
Nous nous engouffrons dans la trappe les uns après les autres. De la trappe, en passant par l’échelle et le tunnel, tout est semblable à ce que l’on connaît. Mais l’ambiance change brusquement quand nous arrivons devant la porte de la MatoSphère des Enfers. Cette immense porte de fer noir avec ce crane de Matoki aux yeux de feu à de quoi vous faire froid dans le dos. Sans même réfléchir, je pose ma main sur le fer brûlant du crane de Matoki et la porte s’ouvre. Nous entrons donc dans ce qui semble être la MatoSphère des Enfers. YongGuk et Denis n’avaient pas menti, ce lieu est clairement effrayant. Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je partirais d’ici en courant ! Mais je viens ici dans un but précis et je compte bien repartir une fois sa Majesté des Enfers hors d’état de nuire ! Nous avançons sur la passerelle et nous arrêtons une fois arrivés au centre. Là, une voix caverneuse sortie tout droit d’un film d’horreur se met à raisonner dans la MatoSphère.  
Voix caverneuse: Bonjour et bienvenue dans la MatoSphère des Enfers ! Je suis sa Majesté des Enfers, le maître des lieux. Que puis-je faire pour vous, humbles visiteurs ?  
Moi: C’est une blague j’espère !  
JongUp: C’est qui ce zouf qui vient de parler ? Il a cru qu’on était à la préhistoire ou quoi ?  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Je vois que mon annonce d’accueil vous fait de l’effet. En tout cas, je suis ravi de vous revoir ShishiMato et DokiMato ! Je vois que vous avez amenez quelques amis avec vous, c’est trop aimable ! Mais comme on dit, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Je sens que je vais bien m’amuser aujourd’hui ! Entrez donc dans mon humble demeure, vous me direz des nouvelles de la décoration.  
À ses mots, la MatoSphère s’ouvre en deux et une passerelle coulisse du volcan à nous. Nous hésitons entre se jeter dans la gueule du loup en continuant notre chemin et partir en courant en se jurant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit plus que terrifiant.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: N’ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferrais aucun mal. Enfin, pour l’instant.  
Ne pouvant nous résoudre à faire demi-tour aussi près du but, nous traversons donc la passerelle en file indienne pour ne pas risquer de tomber dans la lave en fusion qui coule sous nos pieds. Une fois arrivée au volcan, une porte de fer noir s’ouvre devant nous dans la paroi du volcan.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Entrez donc, je ne vais pas vous manger ! Enfin, pas tout de suite.  
Moi: Dites-moi, vous avez le don de rassurer les gens ! Vous me feriez presque penser à l’âme de Mato !  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Ah, si tu connaissais notre histoire, cela ne t’étonnerait pas tant.  
Nous entrons dans une grande pièce creusée dans la pierre où il fait une chaleur à mourir.  
YongNam: Il fait rudement chaud chez vous !  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Et oui, ce sont les désagréments de vivre dans un volcan, mais que voulez-vous, on s’habitue.  
Tout en parlant, un homme d’une quarantaine d’année entre dans la pièce. Il a des cheveux plutôt courts et brun, des yeux d’un rouge sang à vous faire frissonner de peur et il porte un costume noir avec une grande cape en velours rouge qui fait ressortir ses yeux.  
Moi: Qui êtes-vous ?  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Mais je suis le maître des lieux, plus communément appelé sa Majesté des Enfers.  
YongGuk: Votre visage m’est familier ...  
Moi: Quoi, tu penses que tu le connais ?  
YongGuk: Oui, je crois que c’est l’homme qui essayait d’enlever HyoSung dans mes rêves.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Et c’est maintenant chose faite ! J’en ai d’ailleurs eu quatre pour le prix d’une !  
Moi: De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: De ça !  
Là, il sort une télécommande de sa cape et appuie sur un bouton. Le mur en face de nous se lève, nous faisant découvrir une vision d’horreur : En face de nous, se trouvent HyoSung, JiEun, DaeHyun et Zelo. Ils sont accrochés au mur par des sangles qui leurs maintiennent les mains et les pieds ainsi qu’une autour de la taille et du cou. Je suis tellement choquée par cette découverte que j’en ai le souffle coupé. Je voudrais pleurer, crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je reprends difficilement une respiration normale pendant que YongGuk s’élance vers les quatre prisonniers pour essayer de les libérer. C’était sans compter sur sa Majesté des Enfers qui, en un geste de la main, l’envoie s’écraser au sol trois mètres plus loin.  
HyoSung: Non, YongGuk !  
Mon regard passe de sa Majesté des Enfers à YongGuk sans comprendre ce qui vient pourtant de ce passer sous mes yeux.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Vous faîtes moins les malins maintenant ! Alors, à qui le tour ?  
Moi: Que lui avez-vous fait ?!  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.  
Ne pouvant plus me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, je fais un signe de tête aux autres et nous passons à l’assaut. Nous courons tous en direction de sa Majesté, bouillonnant de colère, près à n’en faire qu’une seule bouchée. Sauf que je n’avais pas prévu qu’il puisse être plus fort que nous tous réunis. Dans un second geste de la main, ils nous envoie tous nous écraser sur le mur derrière nous. Des cris de douleur se font entendre quand nos corps heurtent le mur avec une force inouïe. Je me relève tant bien que mal, le dos endolori par le choc, et retourne à la charge, suivie de près par les autres membres du clan Matoki. Alors que je n’étais plus qu’à quelques centimètres de DaeHyun, je me retrouve une deuxième fois propulsée contre le mur. Le choc est encore plus violent, m’affaiblissant un peu plus. Je me relève encore plus difficilement que la première fois et retourne encore une fois à la charge. Pendant que nous nous faisons lamentablement massacrer par sa Majesté des Enfers, HyoSung et DaeHyun assistent au carnage dans le silence tandis que JiEun et Zelo ne peuvent retenir leurs larmes. Nous continuons ainsi une petite dizaine de minutes, jusqu’à ce que le rire cynique de sa Majesté recouvre les cris de douleur et emplisse la pièce, nous glaçant jusqu’aux os. Nous sommes tous écroulés au sol, incapable de nous relever tant nos corps nous font souffrir.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Vous êtes pitoyables ! Et vous croyiez pouvoir vous en prendre à moi ? Nan vraiment, vous êtes une belle bande de rigolos !  
Moi: Qu’attendez-vous de nous ?  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Oh, tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Alors je vais me faire l’honneur de te répondre. Si je les ai enlevé, c’est pour vous proposer un marché.  
Moi: Et quel est-il ce marché ?  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Je vous veux, toi et ton jumeau, en échange de leur liberté.  
Moi: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter un marché pareil !  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Car si tu refuses, je les tue un par un sous tes yeux.  
Comme pour confirmer ses propos, il sort un poignard de sa cape. Il l’observe, faisant luire sa lame tranchante.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Je te laisse dix secondes pour prendre ta décision. Pendant ce temps, je vais réfléchir à qui je vais tuer en premier. Dix... Neuf... Huit...  
Qu’est-ce que je suis sensée faire ?! Je n’ai aucune envie qu’il tue quelqu’un que j’aime et encore moins sous mes yeux ! Mais l’idée de rester avec lui ne m’enchante guerre.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Sept... Six... Cinq...  
Johanna, réfléchis ! Si Denis et moi acceptons et qu’il libère DaeHyun, Zelo, HyoSung et JiEun, on aura déjà sauvé quatre personnes. Après avec un peu de chance, peut-être que nous arriverons aussi à nous en sortir.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Quatre... Trois... Deux...  
Il s’approche dangereusement de Zelo et place la lame de son poignard au niveau de sa gorge, près à lui trancher le cou.  
Zelo: Jo’, à l’aide !  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: UN !  
Moi: STOP, J’accepte ! J’accepte votre proposition, du moment que vous vous éloignez immédiatement de lui !  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Quel dommage ! Je me faisais un plaisir de trancher une gorge si pure et innocente. Mais bon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.  
Il enlève un collier qui pendait à son cou avec une clé au bout et libère Zelo qui va se jeter en larmes dans les bras de YongNam. Il libère ensuite HyoSung et JiEun qui vont se mettre à l’abri derrière YongGuk et les autres membres du clan Matoki. Il se tourne vers moi et plante son regard sanglant dans le mien.  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Pour le dernier, je vais attendre encore un peu. Je veux être sûr que vous ferrez ce que j’attends de vous, ton jumeau et toi.  
Je me remets debout, non sans difficultés, et Denis vient se poster juste à côté de moi.  
Moi: Et qu’attendez-vous de nous ?  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Je sais que vous avez le pouvoir de changer le cours des choses et pour cela, j’aimerai que vous vous rendiez sur la planète Mato, que vous intégriez le côté obscur et que vous gagniez le combat face au Bien. Ainsi, je pourrais enfin régner en maître sur la planète Mato.  
Moi: Vous nous croyez vraiment capable d’une chose pareille ?  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Je n’ai jamais douté de vous. Vous êtes mon seul espoir.  
Moi: D’accord, nous ferrons tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais à une condition. Que vous laissiez le clan Matoki tranquille. Si vous vous en prenez à eux, je vous jure que ça va mal finir !  
Sa Majesté des Enfers: Comme tu voudras JonaMato. Du moment que vous accomplissez mon désir le plus fou, tout me va.  
Soudain, alors que je ne m’y attendais pas le moins du monde, les yeux de sa Majesté passent du rouge sang au gris argenté. Les traits de son visage crispé se détendent et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi j’ai soudainement l’impression de le connaître ?  
L’homme: Il est parti ? Le démon est enfin parti ?  
Moi: Qui êtes-vous ? Où est passé sa Majesté des Enfers ?  
L’homme: Je crois que j’ai réussi à reprendre le dessus. Ça faisait si longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé...  
Moi: Mais il va revenir, n’est-ce pas ?  
L’homme: Alors tuez-moi avant !  
Il me tend son poignard et le glisse au creux de mes mains.  
Moi: Quoi ?! Mais...  
L’homme: Je vous en supplie, ne le laissez pas revenir ! S’il revient, il vous tuera tous jusqu’au dernier !  
Moi: Je ne peux pas...   
L’homme: Si tu peux ! Tu dois protéger le monde de ce monstre qui vie en moi !  
Moi: Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille.  
L’homme: Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour moi, fait-le au moins pour mon fils.  
Moi: Votre fils ?  
L’homme: Dae...  
Il n’a même pas le temps de finir son mot que ses yeux retrouve leur couleur rouge qui me terrifie. Alors, sans réfléchir, je lève le poignard devant moi et l’enfonce en plein dans le cœur du père de DaeHyun. Ce qui se passe ensuite est assez flou dans mon esprit. Je me souviens avoir vu un corps tomber et la terre s’est mise à trembler. Alors que le volcan allait entrer en éruption, je restais là, le visage inondé de larmes, devant l’horreur que je venais de faire. J’étais devenu un monstre. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, est la vision du corps ensanglanté de cet homme que je venais de tuer de mes mains.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Je suis réveillée par la douce lumière du jour qui vient chatouiller mon visage. J’ouvre les yeux et remarque que je me trouve au club, qui plus est dans les bras de DaeHyun. Je décide de me lever et d’aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour tous les membres du clan Matoki. Alors que je m’apprête à faire griller des tartines, la journée d’hier me revient en mémoire : La préparation du plan, la «descente aux Enfers», la découverte du visage de sa Majesté des Enfers et enfin l’horreur que j’ai commise. Un frisson me parcourt le dos en repensant à cette dernière scène. J’ai encore l’impression d’avoir les mains imprégnées de son sang, ça m’en coupe l’appétit. Essayant d’effacer cela de ma mémoire, je mets les tartines à griller et fini de dresser la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Je me tourne ensuite vers les membres encore tous endormis du clan Matoki. Quand je pense qu’il y a à peine deux semaines, nous ne nous connaissions pas. Je me demande si c’était une bonne idée de venir dans ce club, notre vie aurait sûrement été différente si mon frère et moi n’avions pas poussé la porte du club le jour de notre arrivée. Ainsi, nous n’aurions pas été atteint par cette malédiction et aurions eu une vie paisible et de magnifiques vacances. Mais nous n’aurions pas rencontré toutes ces personnes merveilleuses ! Nous avons trouvé des amis formidables, comme une seconde famille, et j’y ai même trouvé l’amour. Quand j’y pense, je me dis que même si nous n’étions pas allés au club, Denis et moi, nous aurions quand même fini par rencontrer les membres du clan Matoki dans le camping ou à la plage. Je suis sûre que nous aurions bien sympathisé ! Nous étions liés par le destin et avions un avenir commun. Je pense que, qu’importe la tournure qu’auraient pris les choses si nous n’étions pas allés au club, nos routes auraient fini par se croiser un jour et la malédiction nous serait, quoi qu’il en soit, tombée dessus à Denis et moi. Même si ces vacances n’ont pas été des plus reposantes, je ne les changerais pour rien au monde ! J’y ai appris et découvert tellement de choses ... Dommage que ce soit déjà la fin. Demain, chacun repartira de son côté et reprendra sa vie là où il l’a laissé, oubliant ces vacances dans un coin de son esprit, comme un simple rêve. Ne pouvant me résoudre à les oublier, je les regarde tous un par un, détaillant chaque trait de leur visage comme pour les graver à vie dans ma mémoire. Tout d’abord mon petit Zelo adoré. Ce petit est tellement mignon avec sa bouille d’ange et son air innocent. Je le considère presque comme mon petit frère, il va beaucoup me manquer. Ensuite YongGuk et YongNam. Même s’ils ont des têtes de dur à cuir, ils ont tous deux un cœur tendre et pur. Presque indissociable au physique, on ressent une nette différence au niveau mental, YongGuk ayant une âme de leader contrairement à YongNam qui préfère assurer ses arrières. Vient le tour des trois idiots, YoungJae, JongUp et HimChan. YoungJae adore embêter tout le monde et dire des bêtises pour amuser la galerie, contrairement à JongUp qui dit souvent des conneries parce qu’il n’est pas très futé. HimChan, lui, est un peu là pour faire le gendarme entre les deux qui se prennent souvent le bec et arranger la situation de manière rarement douce (la poêle étant souvent la meilleure solution). Ces trois-là forment vraiment un sacré trio ! Mais ils sont tellement drôle et adorable à la fois qu’on ne peut que les apprécier. Il y a ensuite HyoSung et sa petite sœur JiEun. Même si je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, HyoSung est vraiment une personne gentille et sympathique avec qui je m’entends très bien. De plus, je trouve qu’elle et YongGuk forment un mignon petit couple. JiEun, elle, est une petite fille adorable, toujours souriante et elle apprécie beaucoup Zelo (presque trop ...). Puis il y a mon frère jumeau, Denis, sans qui je ne serais rien aujourd’hui. Il est ma moitié, celle qui me comprend, celle qui me complète. J’espère qu’il trouvera un jour le bonheur tout comme moi je l’ai trouvé ici. Enfin, DaeHyun. Les mots m’échappent tant il représente tout pour moi. Il est l’amour de ma vie, celui que j’ai choisi pour fonder une famille et vivre jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je l’aime plus que tout au monde, et même plus si cela est possible ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui ...   
Je m’assois sur le canapé à côté de DaeHyun et le regarde dormir paisiblement. Je caresse ses cheveux puis dessine les lignes de son visage du bout de mes doigt. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père ... Il a ses yeux et son nez et je parie qu’il a aussi son sourire. Ce sourire qui me manque ... Je prends sa main dans la mienne et il ouvre les yeux. À peine a-t-il posé son regard sur moi qu’un magnifique sourire éclaire son visage, comblant instantanément ce manque en moi. Il se redresse, se retrouvant ainsi assis en face de moi, me prend par la taille et colle son front au mien.  
DaeHyun: *de sa voix douce et mielleuse* Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
Moi: Oui et toi ?  
DaeHyun: Auprès de toi, toujours.  
Il rapproche encore plus son visage du mien et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ces baisers m’avaient tellement manquée ... Je savoure chaque seconde de ce baiser matinal comme si c’était le dernier. Mais soudain, alors que je ne m’y attendais pas le moins du monde, l’image du corps ensanglanté de son père me revient en mémoire. Je romps le baiser et m’assois à l’autre bout du canapé.  
DaeHyun: Jo’, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Moi: Tu te rends compte que j’ai tué ton père.  
DaeHyun: Je sais ... Mais il fallait le faire.  
Moi: Je l’ai tué de mes propres mains ! C’était ton père DaeHyun ! Je suis un monstre ...  
Mes yeux s’emplissent de larmes et DaeHyun me prend dans ses bras.  
DaeHyun: Ne dis pas ça, tu es loin d’être un monstre ! De toute façon, si tu ne l’avais pas tué, c’est moi qui l’aurais fait. J’aurais d’ailleurs dû le faire il y a longtemps ...  
Moi: Attends, tu veux dire que tu savais que sa Majesté des Enfers était ton père ?!  
DaeHyun: Oui. Je sais que j’aurais dû vous le dire mais j’avais peur qu’ensuite, personne ne puisse se résoudre à le tuer.  
Moi: Mais, tu ne m’en veux pas ?  
DaeHyun: Pourquoi est-ce que je t’en voudrais ? Tu as fait ce que je voulais faire depuis longtemps ! Tu nous as sauvé, tu es mon héroïne !  
Moi: Vraiment ?!   
DaeHyun: Bien sûr ! Si je ne le pensais pas, je ne te le dirais pas.  
Il me sert un peu plus contre lui et pose sa tête sur la mienne.  
DaeHyun: Maintenant, je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi jusqu’au dernier.


	17. Ce n'est qu'un ''au revoir''

Pelotonnée au creux des bras de DaeHyun, je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur. Alors que je suis sur le point de me rendormir, j’entends du mouvement autour de moi. J’ouvre les yeux, me retire de l’étreinte de DaeHyun et regarde autour de moi. La plupart des membres du clan Matoki sont assis autour de la table où j’ai préparé le petit-déjeuner tandis qu’HimChan essaie tant bien que mal de réveiller YoungJae et JongUp qui refusent de se lever.  
Moi: HimChan, tu veux que je t’aide ?  
HimChan: Si tu pouvais m’apporter une poêle, ça me serait d’une grande aide.  
Moi: Je t’apporte ça tout de suite.  
Je me lève du canapé et vais chercher une poêle dans les placards de la cuisine. Une fois que j’en ai trouvée une, je l’apporte à HimChan qui commence à frapper YoungJae et JongUp avec. Ça par en course poursuite dans le club, YoungJae et JongUp nous criant de les sauver et HimChan leur courant après, la poêle levée au dessus de la tête, prêt à les taper. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres membres du clan Matoki et moi regardons la scène en rigolant. DaeHyun et moi nous installons à table avec les autres, rejoints ensuite par les trois idiots qui on enfin fini de faire les pitres. Nous discutons de tout et rien, tout en évitant soigneusement de parler de la journée d’hier. Alors que je mange tranquillement ma tartine, DaeHyun n’arrête pas de me dévorer du regard.  
Moi: Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
DaeHyun: Parce que je te trouve magnifique et que je ne peux détourner mes yeux de toi.  
Il se rapproche de moi et dépose une série de baisers dans mon cou alors que tout le monde nous regarde, ce qui me fait rougir. Il plante ensuite son regard dans le mien et me regarde intensément.  
DaeHyun: On t’a déjà dit que tu avais ... de la confiture sur le nez ?  
Moi: Quoi ?  
Avant même que je ne comprenne, il me met de la confiture sur le nez.  
Moi: Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien !  
Je prends la pâte à tartiner au chocolat et lui en met sur le menton et sur la joue. Nous continuons ce petit jeu encore un petit moment, jusqu’à ce que YongNam nous interrompt.  
YongNam: C’est pas bientôt fini les amoureux ?  
Moi: Quoi, t’es jaloux ? Tu veux jouer aussi ?  
Avant même qu’il ne me réponde, je lui envoie de la confiture qu’il reçoit en pleine figure.  
YongNam: *en prenant la bombe de chantilly* Tu vas le regretter !  
Et ça part en bataille de nourriture générale. Nous finissons tous recouverts de confiture, sucre, chocolat et aliments en tout genre. Alors que je commence à m’essuyer le visage, DaeHyun vient embrasser le bout de mon nez pour y enlever la chantilly qui s’y trouve. Je profite ensuite du fait qu’il est du chocolat sur les lèvres pour lui voler un baiser. Nous finissons de manger, débarrassons la table et allons tous nous asseoir sur les canapés pour préparer le programme de notre dernière journée de vacances.  
YongGuk: Bien, qui veut faire quoi ?  
Zelo: Moi je veux aller à la plage !  
JongUp: Moi aussi ! Ça sera la dernière baignade des vacances en plus !  
YongGuk: Bon, qui vote pour une après-midi plage ?  
Nous levons tous la main sans exception.  
YongGuk: Programme de l’après-midi, fait. Maintenant, pour ce soir.  
Denis: Je crois que le camping organise une soirée de départ avec de la musique et tout, ça pourrait être sympa ?  
YoungJae: Bonne idée !  
YongGuk: Bien, qui vote pour la soirée de départ du camping ?  
Encore une fois, nous levons tous la main.  
YongGuk: Je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd’hui, la séance est levée !  
HimChan: C’est pas drôle, y a même pas eu de condamné à mort !  
YoungJae: Pourquoi, tu voulais te faire décapité ?  
HimChan: Nan, sans façon.  
JongUp: Ça doit être marrant de se faire couper la tête. Après tu peux jouer au foot avec !  
YongNam: Y a vraiment des fois où je me demande ce qu’il peut bien avoir dans le crâne !  
Moi: Personnellement, je préfère pas savoir !  
YongGuk: C’est pas que mais si on veut aller se baigner, on devrait peut-être aller chercher nos affaires de plage et mettre nos maillots de bain.  
HimChan: Au pire on s’en fout et on se baigne à poil !  
Moi: Mais bien sûr ! Tu rêverais pas un peu trop des fois ?  
HimChan: Moi ? Non, jamais !  
Moi: Méfie-toi, la poêle n’est pas loin.  
YoungJae: Si tu veux Jo’, je me ferrais un plaisir de le frapper pour toi !  
Moi: Ah mais fait donc ! C’est tout ce qu’il mérite !  
HimChan: Johanna, tu es le diable incarné !  
Moi: Je sais, on me le dis souvent ! Mais c’est peut-être pas si faux dans le fond ...  
Pendant que YoungJae s’occupe du compte d’HimChan (décidément, cette pauvre poêle aura beaucoup servi aujourd’hui), nous sortons du club et rentrons chacun chez nous afin de nous préparer pour nous rendre à la plage.  
Moi: J’ai du mal à croire que demain on s’en va déjà.  
Denis: Moi aussi. Ces vacances sont passées tellement vite ...  
Moi: Ils vont beaucoup me manquer.  
Denis: À moi aussi.  
Nous entrons dans notre pavillon et allons nous changer, moi dans la salle de bain et mon jumeau dans notre chambre. Une fois en maillot de bain, nous allons voir notre mère sur la terrasse.  
Moi: Coucou maman !  
Ma mère: Johanna, Denis, que faites-vous ici ? Je ne vous ai pas entendus rentrer.  
Denis: On est rentrés quand tu étendais le linge.  
Ma mère: Vous allez vous baigner ?  
Moi: Oui, les membres du clan Matoki nous attendent sur la plage.  
Ma mère: Amusez-vous bien alors !  
Denis: Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
Ma mère: Non merci, je vais plutôt aller me balader aujourd’hui. Au fait, vous en êtes où avec la malédiction ?  
Moi: Tout est arrangé, ne t’en fait pas.  
Ma mère: Ça me rassure.  
Quelqu’un toque à la porte de la terrasse. Je vais ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec DaeHyun.  
Moi: DaeHyun ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? On avait pas dit qu’on se retrouvait sur la plage ?  
DaeHyun: Si mais comme je passais près de chez toi, je me suis dit qu’on pouvait se rentre sur la plage ensemble.  
Ma mère: Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? Johanna, tu fais les présentations ?  
Moi: DaeHyun, je te présente ma mère, Christine. Maman, je te présente mon copain, DaeHyun.  
DaeHyun: Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame.  
Ma mère: Voyons, appelle-moi Christine ! Je trouve que ça me vieillit quand on me vouvoie.  
Denis: Bon, c’est pas que mais on est un peu attendus.  
Ma mère: Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Amusez-vous bien !  
DaeHyun me prend la main et nous quittons le pavillon en direction de la plage. Une fois arrivés, nous étendons nos serviettes à côté de celles des autres et allons les rejoindre dans l’eau. Quand nous arrivons, les autres sont déjà en train de jouer à un jeu où deux personnes montent sur les épaules de deux autres personnes et elles doivent essayer de faire tomber l’autre dans l’eau. Tandis que Zelo, sur les épaules de YongNam, et YoungJae, sur les épaules de JongUp, finissent leur bataille, DaeHyun et moi décidons de défier HyoSung et YongGuk. Je monte donc sur les épaule de mon DaeHyunie tandis que HyoSung monte sur celles de YongGuk. Nous commençons à nous défier. Je manque de tomber une fois mais DaeHyun arrive à me garder sur ses épaules. Soudain, alors que je m’apprête à pousser HyoSung dans l’eau, sa petite sœur, sur les épaules d’HimChan, passe entre nous et nous pousse toutes les deux à l’eau. Nous explosons de rire et regardons HimChan partir en courant toujours avec JiEun sur ses épaules. Ne pouvant les laisser s’en sortir comme ça, nous remontons sur les épaules de nos copains respectifs et partons à leur poursuite, suivi par les autres membres du clan. Nous arrivons à les rattraper et HyoSung fait tomber sa petite sœur à l’eau tandis que je me jette sur HimChan. Ça finit en bataille d’eau géante. L’eau commençant à nous paraître fraîche, nous décidons d’aller nous étaler sur nos serviettes. Avec la chaleur qu’il fait, nous séchons en un rien de temps. Entendant que les autres discutent de la fête de ce soir, je m’assois sur la serviette de DaeHyun pour me rapprocher.  
YoungJae: Au fait, on doit s’habiller comment pour ce soir ?  
YongGuk: J’ai entendu dire qu’il fallait se mettre sur son trente-et-un.  
JongUp: Ça veut dire quoi ?  
HimChan: Y a vraiment des fois où tu m’exaspères !  
JongUp: Bah quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit encore ?  
YongNam: JongUp, tu sais vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire «se mettre sur son trente-et-un» ?  
JongUp: Bah si je pose la question, c’est que je sais pas.  
Moi: Et toi Zelo, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
Zelo: Oui, ça veut dire s’habiller bien, comme pour un mariage.  
JongUp: Et on s’habille comment à un mariage ?  
HimChan: J’ai même plus envie de répondre à tes questions tellement elles sont de plus en plus débiles.  
JongUp: Mais quoi encore ! Je suis jamais allé à un mariage moi !  
Moi: Pour faire simple, c’est les garçons en costard et les filles en jolie robe.  
JongUp: Ah okay ! Mais j’ai pas de costard moi.  
YoungJae: T’inquiète, je t’en prêterais un, du moment que tu fermes ta gueule !  
HimChan: Ouh, c’était violent ça !  
Denis: Bon et sinon, on se retrouve à quelle heure et où ?  
YongGuk: Je pensais qu’on pouvait se retrouver vers 21h au bout de l’allée principale qui est juste à côté de là où se déroulera la fête.  
JongUp: Elle est où l’allée princ...  
Il n’a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que YoungJae lui saute dessus et lui enfouit la tête dans le sable pour le faire taire.  
HimChan: Y a vraiment des fois où je me demande comment il peut s’en sortir dans la vie avec un cerveau aussi débile que le sien.  
Moi: Bon, je vais aller acheter des glaces. Qui en veut ?  
Tout le monde lève la main, même JongUp, qui a toujours la tête dans le sable. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers le marchant de glace accompagnée par DaeHyun, YongNam et Denis. Une fois les glaces achetées, nous revenons sur nos serviettes et faisons la distribution. Nous mangeons nos glaces tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois que nous avons fini, YongNam, Denis, Zelo, JiEun et HimChan décident de retourner se baigner, tandis que YongGuk, HyoSung, YoungJae, JongUp, DaeHyun et moi préférons rester sur la plage pour discuter et bronzer.  
Moi: Ça fait bizarre de se dire que c’est déjà la fin des vacances.  
DaeHyun: Oui, j’aurais voulu que ces vacances ne s’arrêtent jamais.  
Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et dépose une série de baisers dans mon cou.  
YoungJae: N’empêche, ça va faire bizarre de plus se voir.  
YongGuk: On pourra toujours essayer de se voir de temps en temps. Et puis on peut s’appeler ou s’envoyer des messages.  
Moi: La vie ne sera quand même plus jamais pareille après ces vacances.  
HyoSung: En même temps, quelles vacances ! Je suis peut-être arrivée en cours de route mais ça m’a suffit ! En tout cas, Johanna, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et ton frère aussi. Je crois que dans toute cette histoire, tu es celle qui s’en sort le mieux.  
Moi: Il est vrai que je n’ai pas vécu que des choses faciles et que j’ai fait quelques erreurs par moment mais ces vacances m’ont permise de retrouver cette complicité avec mon jumeau qu’on avait perdu. Elles m’ont aussi permise de rencontrer des gens formidables comme vous qui sont devenus ma deuxième famille, et bien entendu, elles m’ont permise de trouver l’amour de ma vie.  
Sur ces mots, je me retourne vers DaeHyun, enroule mes bras autour de son cou et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
DaeHyun: Alors comme ça, je suis l’amour de ta vie ?  
Moi: Pourquoi, je ne suis pas le tien ?  
DaeHyun: Bien sûr que tu es l’amour de ma vie.  
Il ressert ses bras autour de ma taille et m’embrasse tendrement.  
YoungJae: Vous formez quand même un très beau couple et vous avez vraiment l’air heureux ensemble. Il faudrait que je songe à me trouver une copine.  
Moi: Toi ? Te trouver une copine ? Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance !  
YoungJae: Quoi, tu insinues que je ne suis pas en capacité d’avoir une copine ? Dois-je te rappeler qu’avant que tu débarques, DaeHyun était exactement comme moi.  
Moi: Comme quoi l’amour peut changer les gens. Bien sûr que si tu pourrais avoir une copine, je voulais juste te taquiner un peu. En revanche JongUp, je suis moins sûre.  
JongUp: De quoi ? On a parlé de moi ?  
Nous éclatons de rire ce qui rend JongUp perplexe.  
YoungJae: Effectivement, y a de quoi douter !  
À ce moment-là, ceux qui étaient partis ce baigner reviennent.  
HimChan: Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Vous vous foutez encore de la gueule de JongUp ?  
YongGuk: Oh, comment t’as deviné ?  
HimChan: Il suffit de voir sa tête pour comprendre ! Eh puis c’est le seul qui ne rigole pas.  
YongNam: En même temps, il en faut peu pour rire de JongUp.  
JongUp: C’est ça, riez bien ! Un jour, je me vengerais !  
Denis: Eh bien on attend ça avec impatience !  
YongGuk: Faut-il encore qu’il s’en souvienne.  
Et nous repartons dans un fou rire général.  
Moi: Bon, c’est pas que mais il commence à se faire tard. Et puis on a un peu une fête de prévue ce soir alors si on veut avoir le temps de se préparer et de manger, on devrait chacun rentrer chez nous.  
YongNam: Très bonne remarque.  
Nous rangeons donc nos affaires, récupérons chacun notre serviette et rentrons chez nous.  
De retour à notre pavillon, Denis et moi allons chacun notre tour prendre notre douche puis nous allons nous asseoir à la table de la terrasse où notre mère nous attend pour manger. Une fois le repas fini, nous allons fouiller dans nos affaires pour trouver nos plus beaux vêtements pour ce soir. Je sors une robe noire à paillettes.  
Moi: Tu penses que ça irai ça ?  
Denis: Mouais, bof.  
Moi: Ou alors ma robe rouge moulante.  
Denis: Ah non pas celle là !  
Moi: Quoi, tu ne l’aimes pas ?  
Denis: Arrête, on dirait une pute quand tu la portes ! J’ai pas envie que ma jumelle ressemble à une pute moi !  
Moi: Merci de te préoccuper de mon image. Bon bah du coup je sais pas quoi mettre.  
Denis: Et pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas ta magnifique robe bleue et dorée ?  
Moi: Celle que je portais au mariage de cousine Clara ?  
Denis: Oui, celle-là ! Elle t’allait super bien en plus !  
Moi: Alors va pour celle-là ! Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu vas mettre ?  
Denis: Je pensais mettre mon smoking noir que je portais au mariage de tante Odile.  
Moi: Tante Odile ? C’est qui elle déjà ?  
Denis: Tu sais, celle qui c’est mariée avec un type qui avait la moitié de son âge.  
Moi: Ah la couguar ! Mais c’était y a un moment ça, ton smoking doit être trop petit !  
Denis: Bah non, il me va encore. Regarde, c’est celui-là.  
Il sort un smoking noir de sa valise et l’étale soigneusement sur son lit.  
Moi: Mais non ! Celui-là tu le portais au mariage de cousine Clara !  
Denis: Ah bon ? Mais enfaîte on était super bien habillés à son mariage !  
Moi: Apparemment.  
Je prends ma robe et vais me changer dans la salle de bain pendant que mon jumeau se change dans notre chambre. Je ressort une fois changée et maquillée.  
Denis: Ma jumelle, tu es ravissantes !  
Moi: Merci ! Toi aussi tu es très élégant.  
Denis: Merci.  
Ma mère: Oh, regardez-moi comme ils sont beaux !  
Denis: Maman ...  
Ma mère: Désolé, j’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Johanna, tu veux que je te fasse un joli chignon ?  
Moi: Oui, pourquoi pas.  
Je m’assois sur une chaise de la terrasse et ma mère commence à me faire mon chignon pendant que Denis met ses chaussures. Il va ensuite dans notre chambre et revient avec une jolie boite bleue.  
Denis: Je sais que je ne suis pas le jumeau parfait et que je ne te fais pas souvent des cadeaux mais celui-là me tenait à cœur. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses pendant ces vacances qui n’ont faites que resserrer nos liens. Tu es ma jumelle adorée que j’aime de tout mon cœur.  
Moi: Toi aussi tu es mon jumeau adoré que j’aime de tout mon cœur.  
Il me pose la boite sur les genoux.  
Denis: J’espère que mon cadeau te plaira.  
J’attrape le couvercle et ouvre lentement la boite. Je découvre à l’intérieur une magnifique paire d’escarpins noirs à paillettes.  
Moi: Elles sont magnifiques ! Merci, merci, merci, merci !!!!!  
Je pose la boite sur la table et lui saute au cou. Il referme ses bras autour de ma taille et me sert dans ses bras.  
Denis: De rien, je voulais que tu sois la plus belle ce soir.  
Moi: C’est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je mettes ma robe noire.  
Denis: Oui, ça aurait fait trop de noir. Et puis, de toute façon, c’est ta robe bleue que je préfère.  
Je me retire de son étreinte et enfile les escarpins qu’il vient de m’offrir.  
Denis: Tu es vraiment ravissante ! Mais je crois qu’il manque encore quelque chose.  
Moi: Ah bon ? Quoi ?  
Il va dans la salle de bain et revient avec le collier que DaeHyun m’a offerte à la main.  
Denis: Ne pas oublier le plus beau cadeau qu’on t’es jamais faite.  
Moi: Oh mais il a un cadeau plus beau que celui-là.  
Denis: Ah oui ?  
Moi: Celui que tu sois mon jumeau.  
Denis: Tu parles d’un cadeau ! Il était empoisonné celui-là !  
Moi: N’importe quoi !  
Je lui donne une tape sur l’épaule et il me met mon collier.  
Denis: Voilà, maintenant tu es parfaite !  
Ma mère: Il est bientôt 21h, vous devriez y aller sinon vos amis vont vous attendre.  
Elle nous fait un bisou à chacun et nous ouvre la porte du jardin.  
Ma mère: Passez une bonne soirée !  
Je quitte donc notre pavillon au bras de mon jumeau en direction de la fête du camping. Arrivés sur place, nous retrouvons la famille Bang ainsi qu’HimChan.  
HimChan: Mais regardez-moi ça ! Wouah, vous avez fait fort niveau tenue !  
YongNam: Je suis d’accord avec HimChan, vous êtes super beaux tous les deux !  
Moi: Merci. Je dois dire que vous êtes très élégants vous aussi. Surtout toi mon petit Zelo !  
Zelo: C’est vrai ? Il est joli mon costume ?  
Moi: Oui il est très beau et il te va très bien.  
Denis: Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ?  
YongGuk: Non, YoungJae et JongUp seront sûrement en retard donc on ne les attendra pas mais tous les autres devraient arriver d’une minute à l’autre.  
En effet, HyoSung et JiEun arrivent pile à ce moment-là. Elles sont ravissantes : HyoSung porte une merveilleuse robe violette en soie et dentelle et JiEun porte une robe rose poudrée à volant qui la fait ressembler à une princesse. Alors que JiEun va se jeter dans les bras de Zelo, YongGuk semble subjugué devant la beauté de HyoSung. La bouche entrouverte, il la regarde de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Elle s’approche de YongGuk et enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque.  
HyoSung: Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ?  
YongGuk: Tu es tellement belle que j’en perds mes mots.  
Il pose ses mains sur les hanches de HyoSung et l’embrasse amoureusement. Alors qu’ils continuent de s’embrasser ce qui semble gêner tout le monde, je me retourne pour voir si DaeHyun n’arriverait pas, par hasard. Je l’aperçois au bout de l’allée principale, une rose rouge à la main. Il est habillé d’un pantalon noir, d’une veste de costard en simili cuir et d’une chemise blanche nacrée. Il remonte l’allée jusqu’à moi sans me quitter des yeux. Il s’arrête juste en face de moi et me tend la rose rouge.  
DaeHyun: En signe de mon amour inconditionnel pour toi.  
Moi: Oh mon DaeHyunie ... Merci, elle est magnifique !  
DaeHyun: Non, c’est toi qui est magnifique !  
Il m’accroche la rose dans les cheveux et m’embrasse tendrement.  
YoungJae: Bon, on y va ou on vous regarde vous embrasser toute la soirée ?  
Je me retourne surprise.  
Moi: YoungJae ? JongUp ? Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?  
JongUp: Bah on est arrivé en même temps que DaeHyun mais ce dernier accaparait tellement ton attention que tu ne nous as même pas remarqués.  
DaeHyun: En même temps, je suis bien plus important que vous !  
Moi: Il a pas tord.  
YongNam: Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, on y va à cette fête oui ou non ?  
Zelo et JiEun: OUI !!!  
Moi: Eh bien c’est parti !  
Nous nous avançons vers le lieu des animations où la fête bat déjà son plein. Tout le monde s’est mis sur son trente-et-un, on se croirait au réveillon du nouvel an. Tandis que YoungJae, JongUp et HimChan vont danser avec Zelo et JiEun, les autres et moi allons nous asseoir à la terrasse du bar et commandons à boire. Le serveur revient quelques minutes plus tard avec notre commande.  
Moi: Avant que l’on commence à boire, il faudrait que quelqu’un se porte volontaire pour rester sobre et s’occuper de Zelo et JiEun. Je voudrais pas qu’il leurs arrive quelque chose.  
YongNam: Moi j’avais pensé m’en occuper donc j’avais prévu de ne pas boire ce soir.  
Denis: Si tu veux, je peux m’en occuper avec toi. De toute façon, on peut très bien s’amuser sans pour autant se bourrer la gueule. Et puis, je rentre dormir chez moi cette nuit alors j’ai pas vraiment envie que ma mère me voit complètement bourré.  
Je prends mon cocktail alcoolisé et lève mon verre.  
Moi: Que la fête commence !  
Les autres lèvent aussi leur verre et nous trinquons à cette dernière soirée ensemble. Je bois une longue gorgée de mon cocktail, savourant son goût frais de menthe et de citron mais fort en rhum. Nous continuons à discuter et rigoler tout en buvant. Après une vingtaine de minutes et plusieurs verres forts alcoolisés, nous décidons d’aller rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse. Alors que nous nous ambiançons lentement, j’observe les gens autour de moi. La plupart des personnes sur  
la piste de danse ont entre quinze et vingt-cinq ans et ils sont tous très bien habillés. Je m’imprègne de l’ambiance et essaie de retenir le moindre détail de cette soirée avant que les effets de l’alcool ne me fassent perdre la raison, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Alors que je souris de voir Zelo et JiEun danser ensemble, je lève soudainement la tête et croise le regard charmeur de DaeHyun. Étant irrémédiablement attirée par sa beauté envoûtante, tout autour de moi disparaît. Ne reste, à mes yeux, que lui et moi au milieu de cette piste de danse. DaeHyun, me dévorant des yeux, commence à onduler sensuellement son corps au rythme de la musique. Répondant alors à ce plaisir charnel qui me ronge de l’intérieur, je m’approche de lui, passe mes bras autour de son cou et colle mon corps au sien. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et nous partons dans une danse sensuelle endiablée. Nos corps se frôlent, faisant naître une excitation nouvelle. Je fais glisser mes mains sur son torse, caressant ses abdos avec l’envie irrationnelle de déboutonner sa chemise. DaeHyun, lui, ne se fait pas prier pour me mettre la main aux fesses. Alors que je m’apprête à ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise, il m’arrête en me relevant le menton pour que je ne porte plus attention à son torse. Il me colle un peu plus à lui et m’embrasse. Alors que je m’abandonne dans ce baiser passionné, je suis ramenée à la réalité par mon jumeau qui me tape sur l’épaule. Je me décolle, non sans regret, de DaeHyun et me tourne vers Denis.  
Denis: Désolé de te déranger sœurette mais c’était pour te dire que, YongNam et moi, on va ramener Zelo et JiEun chez eux et après on revient.  
Moi: Déjà ?! Mais il est pas tard !  
Denis: Tu rigoles ?! Il est déjà minuit passé.  
Moi: Minuit ?! Waouh, j’ai pas vu le temps passer. En même temps, j’étais en charmante compagnie.  
Je lance un regard plein de sous-entendus à DaeHyun qui s’empresse de me prendre par la taille et de déposer un baiser dans mon cou.  
Denis: Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux. Et surtout, ne faites pas trop de bêtises !  
Il s’en va et nous reprenons notre danse sensuelle. Il est presque deux heures du mat’ quand DaeHyun et moi montons debout sur le bar et continuons notre danse sensuelle à la vue de tous. Nous sommes vite rejoint par d’autres couples dont YongGuk et HyoSung ainsi que Denis et YongNam, ce qui à le don de nous choquer. Ils dansent collés l’un à l’autre, un bouteille de vodka à la main. Ils sont vite rejoint par de charmantes jeunes filles qui ne se privent pas pour balader leurs mains sur de véritables inconnus. Je reporte mon attention sur mon DaeHyunie, oubliant que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je l’embrasse à pleine bouche tout en continuant de frotter mon corps contre le sien. Lui, balade ses mains sur tout mon corps en s’attardant par moment sur mes fesses rebondies. Il va ensuite déposer une série de baisers dans mon cou, ce qui me fait soupirer de plaisir. Je me colle un peu plus à lui, sentant ainsi une bosse se former au niveau de son entre jambes. Il remonte ses lèvres jusqu’à mon oreille et me chuchote:  
DaeHyun: On devrait peut-être aller chez moi.  
Moi: Je n’attend que ça.  
Il descend du bar puis m’aide à descendre. Nous quittons la fête en courant, main dans la main, nous apprêtant à passer une nuit torride qui, je le pense, nous n’oublierons pas de si tôt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Il est sept heures quand les premiers rayons du soleil viennent chatouiller mon visage à travers les rideaux entrouverts. J’ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le magnifique visage de mon DaeHyunie endormi. Je caresse son visage du bout des doigts et le regarde dormir paisiblement pendant quelques minutes puis je décide de me lever. Je commence par récupérer mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre puis vais m’habiller dans la salle de bain. J’enfile ma robe que je portais hier soir mais je ne me sens pas à l’aise dedans. Je ressort donc de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements à la recherche d’autre chose à me mettre sur le dos. Je vais fouiller dans l’armoire de DaeHyun et en sort le plus petit short et le plus petit t-shirt que je trouve. Je les enfile et décide d’aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Alors que je m’apprête à faire griller des tartines, mon portable sonne. Je le prends et vois un message de YongGuk.

De: YongGuk  
À: Johanna  
«Viens au club Matoki, c’est très important. Emmène DaeHyun avec toi.»

C’est pas bon signe un message pareil de YongGuk si tôt le matin. Je laisse tomber le petit-déjeuner et vais réveiller DaeHyun. J’entre dans la chambre et ouvre les rideaux pour éclairer la chambre. Je m’assois ensuite sur le lit et le secoue doucement.  
Moi: DaeHyun, il faut se lever.  
DaeHyun: Oh, bonjour ma petite Jo’ adorée !  
Moi: YongGuk m’a envoyé un message pour le moins inquiétant. Il nous demande de venir au plus vite au club.  
DaeHyun: Ah, et tu penses que c’est grave ?  
Moi: Je sais pas mais j’ai un mauvais pré-sentiment.  
Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et vais mettre mes chaussures pendant que DaeHyun s’habille.  
Il sort sur la terrasse, une paire de tongs à la main.  
DaeHyun: Tiens, elles sont à ma tante. Ce sera sûrement plus confortable que tes escarpins.  
Moi: Merci.  
Je prends les tongs qu’il me tend et change de chaussures. Nous quittons ensuite son pavillon main dans la main en direction du club.  
Une fois arrivés sur place, nous découvrons une vision pour le moins apocalyptique. Sous nos yeux, ne restent que des cendres et des planches de bois brisées à la place où se trouvait pas plus tard qu’hier le club Matoki.  
Moi: Mais que s’est-il passé ?!  
YongGuk: Je n’en ai aucune idée. Quand je suis arrivé il y a à peine une heure, c’était exactement comme ça.  
Le club a disparu, emporté par un incendie. Il ne reste plus rien ... Les membres du clan et moi regardons les restes de notre cher club, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Submergée par l’émotion, une larme finit par couler sur ma joue en repensant à toutes les choses que nous avons vécu dans ce club. Quand on y pense, c’est ici que mon frère et moi avons rencontré le clan Matoki, c’est ici que nous avons passé la plupart de nos journées et moi de mes nuits, c’est ici que DaeHyun et moi nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, c’est ici que YongGuk a failli commettre l’irréparable sous l’emprise de son démon, c’est ici que nous avons joué, discuté, ri, pleuré ... Nous avons presque tout vécu dans ce club, il était chargé de souvenirs ... Je m’avance dans les décombres et une deuxième larme coule sur ma joue. Je regarde les débris et essaie de trouver quelque chose, un objet, un bout de tissue, n’importe quoi, qui pourrait me rappeler des souvenirs. Mais je ne trouve rien. Le feu a tout emporté sur son passage. Alors que je continue de marcher dans les décombres, donnant des coups de pied dans les tas de cendres, j’aperçois quelque chose de rond. Je me baisse et enlève la poussière qui recouvre cet objet. Je l’attrape ensuite et le soulève.  
Moi: Une poêle ?!  
HimChan: Eh, c’est la poêle avec laquelle j’ai frappé YoungJae et JongUp !  
Moi: Comment peux-tu savoir que c’est celle-là ?  
HimChan: Parce qu’à force de servir à taper sur des gens, le fond est légèrement déformé.  
En effet, cette pauvre poêle avait été maltraitée à plusieurs reprises, ce qui avait laissé quelques bosses.  
Moi: J’espérais retrouver un objet dans les décombres mais je ne pensais pas trouver celui-là. En tout cas, c’est un objet chargé d’histoire !  
YoungJae: Ah ça, pour ce qui est des histoires, elle en a des bonnes à raconter cette petite poêle.  
Nous rigolons au souvenir des scènes de course poursuite des trois idiots. Puis, retrouvant notre sérieux, Denis et moi décidons de rentrer chez nous pour préparer nos valises. Eh oui, dans une heure, chacun repartira chez lui, retournant à ça vie de tous les jours, loin de la mer et des vacances. Il est neuf heure moins le quart quand je boucle ma valise, ayant pris soin de me changer avant pour pouvoir rendre ses vêtements à DaeHyun. Nous aidons ensuite notre mère à charger la voiture et allons fermer pour la dernière fois la porte de notre pavillon.  
Ma mère: Bon, malgré toutes ces choses imprévues qui sont arrivées, vous avez quand même passé de bonnes vacances ?  
Moi: Oui, c’était les meilleures vacances de ma vie !  
Denis: Pareil ! On remet ça l’année prochaine ?  
Ma mère: Pourquoi pas ! Enfin, on verra si on a les moyens de repartir.  
Une fois le pavillon fermé, nous nous rendons à l’accueil pour rendre les clés. Nous y retrouvons tous les membres du clan Matoki qui en font de même. Une fois toutes les clés rendues, les employés du camping nous souhaitent bon retour et nous sortons de l’accueil.  
YongGuk: Bon, je crois qu’il est temps de se dire au revoir.   
Zelo: Déjà ?! Mais moi je veux pas partir !  
YongNam: Zelo, s’il-te-plaît ... Ce moment est déjà assez dur comme ça.  
YongGuk: En tout cas, sachez que l’on ne vous oubliera jamais Johanna et Denis. Vous avez marqué nos vies pour toujours …  
Moi: Nous aussi on ne vous oubliera jamais ! On a vécu tant de choses ensemble ...  
Denis: Bon, je suis pas très doué pour les adieux mais j’espère juste que l’on se reverra un jour.  
YongNam: Prenez soins de vous.  
Nous marchons jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus puis chacun de nous prend les membres de la famille Bang dans ses bras. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous dire au revoir que le bus qui doit les emmener jusqu’à la gare arrive. HyoSung se met à pleurer dans les bras de YongGuk et JiEun se cramponne à Zelo, na voulant pas le laisser partir. Après un long moment, le chauffeur leurs dit qu’il est temps d’y aller et HyoSung se retire de l’étreinte de YongGuk, non sans peine. Elle aide ensuite YongNam à séparer JiEun et Zelo et la famille Bang monte dans le bus. Mais juste avant que les portes ne se referment, Zelo redescend et vient se jeter une dernière fois dans mes bras.  
Zelo: Dis Jo’, tu me promets que l’on se reverra un jour ?  
Moi: Je n’aime pas promettre quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ...  
Zelo: S’il-te-plaît, promet-le-moi !  
Moi: D’accord, je te le promet. Après tout, nos destins sont liés !  
Je le sers un peu plus dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur son front avant qu’il ne retourne dans le bus auprès de ses frères. La porte du bus se ferme et ils partent, laissant un vide en moi.  
Denis: C’est un miracle, ma jumelle ne pleure même pas !  
Moi: Je retiens mes larmes, car sinon, je n’ai pas fini de pleurer aujourd’hui !  
YoungJae: Tu dis ça mais tu as déjà les yeux qui brillent.  
Moi: Oui bah je suis pas complètement insensible non plus !  
Nous retournons au parking du camping où nous attendent nos parents. Sur le chemin, je jette un coup d’œil à DaeHyun pour voir comment il va. Il détourne le regard et continue de marcher, la tête basse, essayant de m’ignorer. Je me rapproche donc de mon frère, les larmes aux yeux, et celui-ci passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Une fois sur le parking, HimChan, YoungJae et JongUp, ayant horreur des adieux, nous font juste un signe de main silencieux mais avec un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu’ils ressentent vraiment, et vont rejoindre leurs parents qui ne tardent pas à partir sans même leur laisser le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Dans la foulée, c’est HyoSung et JiEun qui s’en vont après de longues étreintes. J’ai à peine le temps de réaliser qui est parti où non que nous ne sommes plus que trois, DaeHyun, Denis et moi.  
Denis: Je crois que maman nous attend.  
Moi: Oui, surtout que ta mère ne devrait pas tarder à venir te chercher.  
DaeHyun: Oui …  
Sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux, je baisse le regard, ce qui installe un lourd silence entre nous.  
Denis: Heu ... Normalement, c’est pas le moment où vous êtes censés vous jeter dans les bras l’un de l’autre en pleurant toutes les larmes de votre corps ?  
Moi: Si ...  
Denis: Oh, je dérange peut-être.  
Il va rejoindre notre mère à la voiture me laissant seule avec DaeHyun. Je m’approche lentement de lui, passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma tête contre son torse.  
Moi: Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de nous séparer ?... La vie est trop injuste …  
Il me sert contre lui et pose sa tête sur la mienne.  
DaeHyun: C’est notre destin, c’est comme ça.  
Moi: Je veux partir avec toi ...  
DaeHyun: Tu sais très bien que c’est impossible. Nos chemins se séparent ici ma petite Jo’ ...  
Je lève la tête et plante mon regard humide dans le sien empli de tristesse.  
Moi: Alors embrasse-moi pour que je n’oublie jamais tes baisers que j’aime tant ...  
Sur ces mots, il rapproche son visage du mien et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m’offrant un baiser doux et tendre qui semble durer pour l’éternité. Quand il rompt le baiser, le goût de ses lèvres me manquent déjà ...  
DaeHyun: Ma mère vient d’arriver, elle m’attend ...  
Moi: Encore ...  
DaeHyun: Quoi ?  
Moi: Embrasse-moi encore ...   
DaeHyun: Johanna ...  
Moi: Juste une dernière fois ! Le dernier baiser avant très longtemps ...  
Il prend alors mon visage entre ses mains et m’embrasse avec tout l’amour du monde, profitant de ce moment jusqu’au dernier instant. Je passe une dernière fois ma main dans ses cheveux et rompt le baiser. Puis, sans même un dernier regard, je me retourne et pars en courant rejoindre ma mère et mon jumeau. Alors que je m’apprête à m’effondrer en larmes dans les bras de Denis, une voix m’interpelle.  
DaeHyun: Johanna !  
Je me retourne et plante mon regard dans le sien.  
DaeHyun: Je t’aime ! Plus que tout au monde ! Ne l’oublie jamais !  
Une larme coule sur ma joue à ses mots.  
Moi: Moi aussi je t’aime ! Plus que tout au monde ! Et bien plus encore ...  
Il m’envoie un baiser et monte dans la voiture de sa mère. Celle-ci démarre et je regarde la voiture s’éloigner, emportant l’amour de ma vie. Je monte ensuite dans la voiture de ma mère au côté de mon jumeau et nous partons à notre tour. La main de mon jumeau dans la mienne, je pleure en silence en me remémorant les meilleures souvenirs de ces vacances. Alors que nous nous engageons sur l’autoroute, mon portable vibre.

De: DaeHyun <3  
À: Jo’ <3  
«Tu me manques ...»

Ce message est accompagné d’une pièce jointe. Je clique sur le lien et un enregistrement se met en route. À peine a-t-il commencé que je reconnais la voix mélodieuse de DaeHyun. Je me laisse envoûter par sa voix qui me porte comme sur un nuage. Cette chanson est vraiment magnifique ! Alors que l’enregistrement se termine, je reçois un deuxième message.

De: DaeHyun <3  
À: Jo’ <3  
«J’ai écrit cette chanson pour toi, l’amour de ma vie ...»

Je remet l’enregistrement et écoute attentivement les paroles. Sa chanson parle de nous, de notre amour, des sentiments profonds qu’il a pour moi ... (With You - B.A.P). Un sourire se dessine alors sur mon visage emplie de larmes, mettant un peu de chaleur dans mon cœur qui ne bat désormais plus que pour lui.

DaeHyun ...


	18. Retour à la réalité

Ma mère: Denis ! Johanna ! Dépêchez-vous sinon vous allez être en retard au lycée !  
Moi: J’arrive maman !  
Je finis de me coiffer en quatrième vitesse et sort de la salle de bain. Je vais chercher mon sac de cours dans ma chambre et déboule dans l’entrée en courant pour mettre mes chaussures. Denis me tend ensuite ma veste que je m’empresse d’enfiler avant de partir tous les deux au pied jusqu’au lycée.  
Denis: Alors, prête pour une nouvelle année au lycée ?  
Moi: Ça n’a même pas encore commencé que j’ai déjà hâte que ça se termine.  
Denis: Moi aussi !  
Eh oui, aujourd’hui, mon jumeau et moi faisons notre rentrée en première comme tout élève de notre age.  
Denis: Tu as hâte de retrouver tes amis ?  
Moi: Je suis censée dire oui mais pour être honnête, pas vraiment. Et toi ?  
Denis: Pareil. Tu vas leurs parler des vacances ?  
Moi: Oui mais je vais éviter de rentrer dans les détails. Par exemple, je ne parlerai pas du club Matoki, ni de la malédiction, ni de nos nouveaux amis.  
Denis: En gros, tu vas rien leurs raconter.  
Moi: Si, je vais leurs dire que le camping était cool, qu’on est allé se baigner tous les jours et qu’on a pas fait grand chose de ces vacances.  
Denis: Ouais, en gros, tu t’inventes des vacances.  
Moi: Oui et alors ? Tu vas tout raconter à tes potes toi, peut-être ?  
Denis: Non, je vais dire exactement la même chose que toi.  
Moi: Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que ces vacances n’étaient qu’un rêve ?  
Denis: Je me pose exactement la même question.  
Nous passons les grilles du lycée et nous séparons en nous faisant un signe de la main, allant chacun rejoindre nos amis respectifs.  
Sarah: Johanna !!!  
Elle s’avance vers moi, un sourire cloué sur le visage et me sert fort dans ses bras.  
Sarah: Tu m’as trop manquée pendant ces vacances ! Alors, c’était comment la mer ?  
Moi: Bien. Et toi alors, ces vacances en Australie ?  
Sarah: C’était TROP GE-NIAL !!!! Je suis allée visité une réserve naturelle où j’ai pu voir des kangourous, ils étaient trop beaux en vrai ! Et j’ai visité Sydney, j’ai pris pleins de photos, il faudra absolument que je te montre ! Et puis j’ai ...  
Je me suis arrêtée de l’écouter, son discours sur ses vacances de rêves m’ennuyant profondément. Tout en faisant semblant de l’écouter, je dis bonjour à mes autres amis, Camille, Nathan, Julien, Élodie et Sidonie. Nous allons ensuite dans le hall du lycée pour savoir dans quelle classe nous sommes. Je regarde la liste et trouve mon nom. Je suis en 1°S2 avec Nathan, Julien et Sarah. Camille et Élodie sont en 1°L1 tandis que Sidonie se retrouve toute seule en 1°ES5, comme l’année dernière. Je regarde le nom de mon jumeau qui est juste au dessus du mien et remarque que nous sommes dans la même classe.  
Sarah: Oh non, la pouasse ! On va devoir se coltiner ton crétin de jumeau !  
À sa réflexion, je me retourne vers elle, furieuse.  
Moi: T’as dit quoi là ? Tu veux mon poing dans la figure, c’est ça ?  
Alors que je m’apprête à mettre mes paroles en action, Camille me retient le bras.  
Camille: Qu’est-ce qui te prend Jo’ ? Tu as perdu la tête pendant les vacances ou quoi ?  
Moi: Ne m’appelle plus jamais Jo’ !  
Je me dégage de son emprise, bouillonnante de colère.  
Moi: À partir de maintenant, plus personne ne m’appelle Jo’, c’est bien compris ?!  
Mon jumeau arrive à ce moment-là.  
Denis: Hey, calme-toi ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?  
Moi: Mais je sais même pas ...  
Je me jette dans ses bras et fonds en larmes.  
Denis: Chut, c’est rien, calme-toi.  
Moi: Il me manque ...  
Denis: Vous ne vous êtes pas parlés depuis que l’on est rentrés ?  
Moi: Non. Tu crois que je le reverrai un jour ?  
Denis: Il t’aime, non ?  
Moi: Oui.  
Denis: Alors laisse faire les choses et je suis sûr que vous vous retrouverez.  
Moi: Espérons que tu aies raison.  
Je me retire de l’étreinte de Denis et me tourne vers ma seule véritable amie ici, Sidonie. Elle me regarde de ses yeux noisettes et pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
Sidonie: Un amour de vacances ?  
Moi: En quelque sorte. Je te raconterai tout ça ce midi.  
Sidonie: Il est l’heure d’aller en cours. On se retrouve devant le self à midi, comme d’habitude ?  
Je lui fait un signe de tête et pars en direction de ma salle de cours avec Sarah, Julien, Nathan, Denis et Florian, un pote à mon frère qui est aussi dans notre classe. Nous entrons dans la salle et nous asseyons. Notre prof principal entre dans la salle à son tour, se présente et commence son long discours sur les enjeux de la Première et le BAC de Français. Pendant près de quatre heures, notre prof va continuer à parler tout en nous distribuant tout un tas de paperasse qui, pour la moitié, finira à la poubelle. La sonnerie de midi retentit enfin. Nous sortons de la salle et nous dirigeons vers le self où nous y retrouvons Sidonie, Camille et Élodie. Cette dernière ne tarde pas d’ailleurs à se jeter dans les bras de Nathan, l’embrassant fougueusement. Je les regarde sans pouvoir détourner le regard, me remémorant les tendres baisers de DaeHyun ...  
Sidonie: Si tu continue à les regarder comme ça, tes yeux vont finir par sortir de leurs orbites.  
Moi: Hein ?! ... Ah, euh ... Oui.  
Je détourne le regard, un peu gênée. Nous entrons dans le self, prenons nos plateaux et allons nous asseoir à une table dans le fond. À peine sommes-nous tous assis que Sarah continue le merveilleux récit de ses vacances de rêves.  
Sarah: Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de quand je suis allée faire du surf ?  
Élodie: T’as fait du surf ? La classe ! Et c’était facile d’en faire ?  
Sarah: Oui, j’apprends facilement comme tout le monde le sait. Eh puis, on peut dire que j’étais bien entourée !  
Camille: Ah bon ? Il y avait des beaux mecs ?  
Sarah: Ah pour ça, j’étais au paradis ! J’en suis sûre que même Johanna aurait pour se trouver un copain là-bas ! Quoi que, t’es partie en vacances au bord de la mer aussi, nan ?  
Moi: Euh, oui.  
Sarah: Et alors ?  
Moi: Et alors quoi ?! Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire que je me sois trouvée un mec ou pas ?  
Sarah: C’est juste que, tu es la seule à être encore vierge ...  
Moi: Qui te dit que je le suis encore ? Je te dis pas tout non plus !  
Sarah: Donc tu as eu un copain pendant les vacances.  
Moi: J’ai pas dit ça !  
Nathan: Dis, il était plus beau ou plus moche que moi ?  
Moi: Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
Nathan: Ça veut dire qu’il est moche. Il baise bien au moins ?  
Sidonie: Nathan ! Ça suffit !  
Nathan: Mais quoi ? Je me renseigne juste !  
Moi: Bien sûr.  
Nous commençons seulement à manger pendant que Camille et Élodie nous racontent leurs vacances en Espagne, histoire de changer de sujet. N’écoutant qu’à moitié, je me remémore ma première fois avec DaeHyun. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier : ses mains caressants ma peau, ses baisers brûlants, ses yeux argentés emplis de désir, sa peau contre la mienne, nos désirs, nos soupirs, l’extase... Voyons Johanna, reprend tes esprits !  
Sidonie: Euh, Johanna ? Ça va ?  
Moi: Quoi ?! Ah, oui ça va.  
Sidonie: Tu veux peut-être que l’on aille parler.  
Moi: Oui, c’est une bonne idée.  
Sidonie et moi finissons de manger et quittons le self, laissant les autres à leur discussion de vacances parfaites. Nous sortons dans la cour du lycée et allons nous asseoir sur un banc au soleil.  
Sidonie: Maintenant que nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, on peut se parler sérieusement.  
Moi: Oui.  
Sidonie: Ne le prend pas mal mais j’ai l’impression que tu as changé. Tu n’es plus exactement la Johanna que je connaissais avant ces vacances.  
Moi: C’est normal, ces vacances ont changé ma vie.   
Sidonie: À ce point-là ?!  
Moi: Oui, et même plus encore.  
Ayant une entière confiance en Sidonie, je décide de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Je commence par lui parler du club et du clan Matoki. Je lui parle de chaque membre, en faisant une courte description physique et morale. Je lui parle ensuite de la malédiction, en essayant d’y aller le plus en douceur possible. Je commence par la MatoSphère et les Matoki, soit la partie la plus «sympathique» de la malédiction. J’enchaîne ensuite sur la MatoSphère des Enfers et la mort du père de YongGuk, YongNam et Zelo puis finit mon récit sur la destruction du club et le départ du camping.  
Sidonie: Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais, il y a une personne dont tu n’as presque pas parlé, c’est normal ?  
Moi: Qui ça ?  
Sidonie: Un certain DaeHyun. Je ne comprends pas quel est son rôle dans toute cette histoire ni même ce qu’il peut représenter pour toi. Pour l’instant, c’est comme s’il faisait parti du décor.  
Moi: Pourtant, il est loin de n’être qu’un élément du décor. Surtout pour moi.  
Sidonie: Attends, c’est lui ?  
Moi: Comment ça «lui» ?  
Sidonie: Celui qui te manque.  
Je baisse la tête, les larmes commençant à me monter aux yeux.  
Sidonie: J’ai l’impression qu’il représente tout pour toi.  
Moi: C’est l’amour de ma vie ...  
Une larme coule sur ma joue et tombe sur mon jean, y laissant une tache humide.  
Sidonie: Si tu ne te sens pas prête, tu n’es pas obligée d’en parler.  
Moi: Je sais.  
Je prends une grande inspiration, ravalant mes larmes, et commence le très long récit de mon histoire avec DaeHyun. Je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails, les bons comme les mauvais moments, en terminant sur les plus dures adieux que j’ai eu à faire de ma vie.  
Sidonie: Il doit terriblement te manquer.  
Moi: Je pense à lui tout le temps. Mais le pire, c’est que je n’ose même pas l’appeler ou lui envoyer un message.  
Sidonie: Mais pourquoi ?  
Moi: C’est comme si j’avais peur que notre histoire ne soit qu’une illusion.  
Sidonie: Si tu veux, je peux appeler à ta place.  
Moi: Je sais pas ...  
Sidonie: Je ne te force pas mais si jamais tu changes d’avis, je le ferrais avec plaisir.  
Moi: Merci.  
Sidonie: Ça sert à ça les meilleures amies !  
Je lui souris et nous allons rejoindre les autres dans le couloir qui mène aux salles de cours.  
Nathan: Alors, ça ce raconte des petits secrets ?  
Moi: Dis-moi, ça te dirait de t’occuper de tes affaires pour une fois ?  
Sidonie: Ouais, je crois que ces vacances t’ont rendu encore plus chiant qu’avant alors si tu pouvais la fermer, ce serait cool.  
Nathan: Euh ... D’accord. Il leurs arrive quoi là ?  
Denis: Il arrive que t’es vraiment chiant avec tes questions qui n’intéresse que toi ! Ma sœur a dit qu’elle n’avait pas très envie de parler de ses vacances, alors si tout le monde pouvait arrêté d’en parler, ça serait cool !  
Sarah: Oui sauf que nous, on aimerait bien comprendre ce qui s’est passé pendant ces vacances pour que vous ayez changé comme ça, Johanna et toi !  
Moi: Eh bien si on a trop changé pour toi, je crois que l’on a plus rien à se dire.  
J’attrape la main de mon jumeau et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cours. Nous y entrons et nous installons à la dernière rangée à côté de la fenêtre. Sidonie entre à son tour et vient me voir.  
Moi: Sidonie, pourquoi tu es là ? On est pas dans la même classe.  
Sidonie: Je viens te rendre ton portable, il a glissé de ta poche quand on était sur le banc.  
Moi: Oh merci !  
Je récupère mon portable qu’elle me tend en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
Sidonie: Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là.  
Moi: Oui ne t’inquiète pas.  
Sidonie: Denis, si jamais tu as besoin toi aussi ...  
Denis: C’est gentil, j’y penserai.  
Moi: Tu vas finir par devenir notre psychologue personnelle.  
Denis: Et l’avantage, c’est que c’est gratuit !  
Sidonie: N’en profitez pas non plus sinon je vous fait payer vingt euros de l’heure !  
Sur ses paroles, elle quitte la salle et la journée reprend son court. Il est près de 18h quand Denis et moi rentrons chez nous. Je jette mon sac de cours dans un coin de ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Mon jumeau en fait autant en me fixant d’un regard fatigué.  
Moi: T’es fatigué après une simple journée de cours ?  
Denis: Pourquoi, t’es pas fatiguée toi ?  
Moi: Après les vacances que l’on a passé, je crois que je suis devenue résistante à la fatigue. En même temps, dormir presque deux semaines sur un pauvre canapé ...  
Denis: En parlant des vacances, tu as tout raconté à Sidonie ?  
Moi: Oui ... Tu ne m’en veux pas j’espère ?  
Denis: Non t’inquiète. De toute façon, je me doutais que tu lui raconterais tout. C’est quand même ta meilleure amie, et on sait tous les deux qu’elle est digne de confiance.  
Moi: Oui.  
Denis: Au fait, t’as toujours pas appelé DaeHyun ?  
Moi: Je sais pas ce que t’en penses mais je trouve qu’elle irait bien avec YongNam.   
Denis: Change pas de sujet !  
Moi: Pourquoi, tu trouves pas qu’ils iraient bien ensemble ?  
Denis: Je m’en fous qu’ils aillent bien ensemble ou pas ! Je t’ai posée une question !  
Moi: Non toujours pas.   
Denis: Et qu’est-ce que t’attends ?  
Je ne réponds pas et baisse la tête.  
Denis: Si tu n’ose pas l’appeler, tu peux au moins lui envoyer un message, non ?  
Moi: Oui ...  
Denis: J’te sens pas convaincue.  
Ma mère: JOHANNA ! DENIS ! À TABLE !  
Denis: On en reparle après manger.  
Denis se lève, me prend la main et m’entraîne avec lui jusqu’à la salle à manger. Nous nous asseyons autour de la table et commençons à manger.  
Ma mère: Alors, comment c’est passée la rentrée ?  
Denis: Bien, nous sommes dans la même classe.  
Ma mère: Oh, et c’est une bonne chose ?  
Moi: Oui, surtout que Denis et moi sommes devenus, en quelque sorte, inséparables.  
Ma mère: Je suis contente de voir à quel point vous vous entendez bien tous les deux.  
Denis et moi nous regardons et sourions à la remarque de notre mère. Nous finissons de manger sans un mot et retournons dans notre chambre. Denis s’assoit à côté de moi sur mon lit et me tend mon portable.  
Denis: Maintenant, appelle-le.  
Moi: Je peux pas ...  
Denis: Mais pourquoi ?! De quoi as-tu si peur ?  
Moi: Que tout ça ne soit qu’un rêve. Imagine s’il ne se souvient pas de moi, ou pire, s’il n’existe pas ! Je ... Je préfère attendre qu’il m’appelle.  
Denis: Le problème, c’est que s’il pense la même chose, vous êtes pas près de vous appeler.   
Moi: Laisse-moi du temps, Denis. J’ai besoin de réfléchir.  
Denis: D’accord ma jum’. Désolé de t’avoir un peu brusquée.  
Moi: C’est pas grave. Au fait, comment va YongGuk ?  
Denis: Je sais pas, il répond pas à mes messages.  
Moi: Quoi ?!  
Denis: Eh, calme-toi ! Ça veut pas dire qu’il n’existe pas ! Il est peut-être très occupé, ou alors il n’a plus de portable.  
Moi: C’est quand même bizarre. Tu as essayer de contacter les autres aussi ?  
Denis: Oui mais personne ne m’as donné de réponse.  
Moi: Comme par hasard ...  
Je déverrouille mon portable et vais dans mes messages. Je vais dans ma discussion avec DaeHyun et clique sur le dernier message qu’il m’a envoyée. L’enregistrement démarre et sa douce voix qui me manque tant parvient à mes oreilles. Elle pénètre mon être et me fait frissonner tant je la trouve mélodieuse. Une larme coule sur ma joue et mon jumeau me prend dans ses bras.  
Denis: Je te promets qu’il existe et que tout ça n’est pas un rêve. Vous vous reverrez un jour, j’en suis sûr. En attendant, profite de la vie en pensant au moment de vos retrouvailles. S’il te manque trop, viens me prendre dans tes bras et imagine que c’est lui. Si sa voix te manque, écoute cette enregistrement jusqu’au bout de la nuit, comme s’il te berçait dans ton sommeil. Si ses baisers et ses caresses te manquent, repense à tous ces beaux moments que vous avez passé ensemble et souris pour montrer à quel point il te rend heureuse. Mais surtout, n’oublie jamais qu’il t’aime plus que tout au monde et qu’il serait capable de déplacer des montagnes pour te retrouver. Crois en lui et votre amour vivra ! Aie confiance en lui et tu le reverra. Parce que votre amour est plus fort que tout ...  
Sur ses belles paroles, je m’endors dans ses bras en pensant à DaeHyun, le sourire aux lèvres. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passent et toujours aucune nouvelle du clan Matoki. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que nous avons repris les cours et l’hiver commence donc doucement à s’installer en ce mois de décembre. Il est 7h30 quand Denis et moi arrivons au lycée.  
Denis: Salut la compagnie !  
Nathan: Hey les jum’, comment ça va ?  
Denis: Bah écoute, nous ça va et toi ?  
Nathan: Oh tu sais, c’est pas toujours facile avec Élodie ...  
Élodie: Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis pas facile à vivre ?  
Nathan: Si ce n’était que ça !  
Élodie: Oh toi ! Tu paies rien pour attendre !  
Et elle commence à lui courir après.  
Sarah: Ils arrivent à se disputer dès le matin ces deux là ! Je sais pas comment ils font.  
Camille: Surtout que ça va continuer toute la journée !  
Moi: Sidonie n’est pas là ?  
Sarah: Je sais pas, je l’ai pas encore vue ce matin.  
Moi: C’est bizarre, d’habitude elle arrive toujours avant nous.  
Julien: Moi je l’ai vu. Elle était au téléphone près de l’arrêt de bus.  
Moi: Au téléphone ? De si bon matin ? C’est encore plus bizarre.  
Denis: Quoi, tu penses qu’elle nous cache quelque chose ?  
Moi: Je ne pense pas, j’en suis sûre ! Après, va savoir si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
Comme il fait plutôt froid, nous décidons d’aller nous poser au chaud devant nos salles de classe. Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, Sidonie montre enfin le bout de son nez.  
Moi: Ah bah c’est pas trop tôt ! Qu’est-ce que tu nous caches pour passer autant de temps au téléphone ?  
Sidonie: Si seulement tu savais ...  
Moi: Mais encore ?  
Nous fixons tous Sidonie mais celle-ci ne semble pas décidée à parler.  
Moi: Très bien, j’ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour rien de bon matin alors cette discussion s’arrête là mais je n’abandonne pas pour autant, on en reparlera un jour ou l’autre !  
Sidonie: Si tu veux mon avis, je doute qu’on ai le temps d’en reparler.  
Moi: Tu m’as l’air bien sûre de toi, c’est suspect.  
Sidonie: Un conseil, ne t’épuise pas à chercher, tu ne trouveras jamais.  
Moi: Eh ben c’est très rassurant tout ça !  
La cloche retentit et nous entrons chacun dans nos salles de cours respectives. Assise à côté de mon jumeau, j’essaie tant bien que mal de suivre les cours mais les paroles de Sidonie n’arrêtent pas de me revenir en tête. Que peut-elle bien me cacher de si important ?  
Denis: Arrête de chercher !  
Moi: Mais je cherche rien.  
Denis: Tu es sûre ?  
Moi: Bon d’accord, je cherche ce que Sidonie peut bien me cacher même si elle m’a dit que je ne trouverais jamais.  
Denis: Et tu trouves quelque chose ?  
Moi: À ton avis ?  
Denis: Je vais prendre ça pour un non.  
Après quatre longues heures de cours dont deux assise à côté de Sarah (l’enfer !!), il est enfin midi. Nous nous dirigeons vers le self, prenons nos plateaux et allons nous asseoir vers le fond du self comme à notre habitude. À peine posée, je commence à bombarder Sidonie de questions.  
Moi: Bon, je sais que je ne trouverais jamais mais au moins je pourrais dire que j’ai essayé. Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ?  
Sidonie: Tu le sauras, un jour.  
Moi: Mais dis-moi ! T’as une maladie grave ? Quelqu’un de ta famille est mort ?  
Sidonie: Ça je te l’aurais dit. Non, c’est beaucoup moins triste que ça.  
Moi: Tu vas partir faire le tour du monde ? T’as un petit copain ?  
Sidonie: Non et non.  
Moi: Donne-moi un indice quand même !  
Sidonie: Tu le sauras bientôt, très bientôt même.  
Moi: C’est-à-dire ?  
Elle me regarde avec un sourire malicieux.  
Sidonie: Tu verras.  
Moi: Aarrrrg ...! Je vais finir par mourir de frustration à cause de toi !  
Sidonie: Ah non, meurt pas tout de suite ! Ça serait dommage que tu rates ta surprise !  
Moi: Une surprise ? Quelle surprise ?  
Sidonie: Je crois que j’en ai trop dit ...  
Moi: Alors c’est ça que tu me caches, tu m’as faite une surprise ?  
Sidonie: Oui, mais c’en ai une pour Denis aussi.  
Denis: Pour moi ?  
Sidonie: Oui. Je suis pas trop gentille ?  
Moi: Hey, commence pas à te jeter des fleurs ! Ça se fait, elle va pas nous plaire ta surprise.  
Sidonie: Oh ça, j’en doute !  
Nous finissons de manger et sortons du self. En passant devant la porte qui donne sur la cour de derrière, je remarque qu’il commence à neiger. Adorant la neige, je passe la porte et me mets à courir sous les flocons.  
Moi: IL NEIGE !!!!!!!  
Denis: Jo’, reviens-là ! Tu vas attraper froid !  
Moi: Youpi !!  
Je cours et virevolte sous la neige, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Denis: Mets au moins ta veste alors !  
Moi: Allez, venez !  
Je prends Sidonie et Julien par la main et les entraîne sous la neige avec moi. Tous les autres finissent par suivre le mouvement et ça part en bataille de boules de neige. Nous nous amusons comme des enfants de cinq ans, nous attirant les moqueries de quelques élèves.  
Sidonie: Attention ! Trois ........ Deux .......  
Moi: Pourquoi tu comptes ?  
Sidonie: Un .......... SURPRISE !!!!!!!  
Alors qu’elle continue de crier, je reçois une boule de neige dans le dos et me retourne vers le portail. Sous la neige, s’avancent cinq beaux jeunes hommes et un petit garçon. Ce dernier vient d’ailleurs se jeter dans mes bras avant que je ne comprenne de qui il s’agit.  
Zelo: Joooooooo’ !!!  
Moi: Zelo ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Zelo: Surprise !  
Je tourne la tête vers Sidonie avec un regard interrogateur.  
Moi: Surprise ?  
Sidonie: Surprise !  
Je lui souris et retourne la tête vers Zelo que je m’empresse de serrer dans mes bras.  
Moi: Tu m’as beaucoup manquée.  
Zelo: Toi aussi Jo’.  
Il va ensuite se jeter dans les bras de Denis tandis que je fais un câlin à chacun des autres membres du clan Matoki. Une fois cela fait, je remarque qu’il manque quelqu’un.  
Moi: DaeHyun n’est pas là ?  
???: *chuchote au creux de mon oreille* Retourne-toi.  
Je me retourne donc et tombe nez à nez avec l’amour de ma vie. N’en croyant pas mes yeux, je lève ma main et caresse son visage comme pour vérifier qu’il est bien réel.  
Moi: DaeHyun ...  
À son nom prononcé de mes lèvres, ses yeux s’illuminent et passent instantanément du noir intense au gris rosé.  
DaeHyun: Tu m’as tant manqué ...  
Moi: Toi aussi.  
Il passe ses mains autour de ma taille tandis que je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon dieu que ça m’avait manquée !... Je savoure ce baiser jusqu’à la dernière seconde et à peine avons-nous repris notre souffle que nous nous ré-embrassons. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonne mais je m’en fous. Désormais, plus rien ne compte autour de moi à par lui. Parce qu’il est devenu ma seule raison de vivre ...


	19. Epilogue: Une nouvelle vie

Majeurs et bacheliers depuis à peine un mois, nous voilà, mon jumeau et moi, en plein déménagement, au plus grand malheur de notre mère. Je mets le dernier carton dans le camion et Denis ferme la porte de celui-ci.  
Ma mère: Vous reviendrez me voir, hein ?  
Moi: Mais oui maman, t’inquiète pas. Tu sais, on va sûrement te manquer mais sache que tu nous manquera aussi.  
Ma mère: Ah bah j’espère bien !  
Je la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras et monte dans le camion côté passager puis m’assois à la place du milieu (oui, parce que y a une place du milieu !). Après plusieurs minutes, Denis ne vient toujours pas.  
Moi: Bon, Denis, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?  
Je me penche vers la portière et le regarde dans le rétroviseur. Il dépose un baiser sur le front de notre mère et s’essuie la joue avant d’ouvrir la porte passager et de s’asseoir à ma droite. Nous faisons un dernier signe d’au revoir par la fenêtre à notre mère et YongNam démarre. Le camion s’engage sur l’autoroute, direction notre nouvelle vie. Après environ deux heures de route, nous arrivons enfin devant ce qui sera désormais notre nouvelle maison.   
Moi: Un immeuble ?!  
YongNam: Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas ?  
Moi: Si, c’est juste que quand vous nous avez dit ton frère et toi que ça appartenait à votre père, je m’attendais plutôt à une grande maison.  
YongNam: Mon père ne possédait que deux biens immobiliers, cet immeuble dont il faisait louer les appartement et notre ancienne maison. Mais cette dernière nous rappelant trop de souvenirs, on a préféré la vendre. En revanche, on a gardé l’immeuble car on trouvait que ce serait bien qu’on y habite tous. Comme ça, on est tous près les uns des autres tout en gardant chacun notre intimité et notre vie.  
Denis: Il y a combien d’étages et d’appartements ?  
YongNam: Alors il y a cinq étages et au total, neuf appartements.  
Moi: Pour cinq étages, je trouve qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup d’appartements.  
YongNam: C’est normal, il n’y a que deux appartements par étage mais ce sont de très grands appartements. En revanche, il n’y en a qu’un au cinquième étage car il se trouve sous les toits et le rez de chaussé à été réaménagé en grande pièce à vivre semblable au club Matoki. Un petit clin d’œil à notre rencontre.  
Je souris à cette dernière remarque et nous descendons du camion. Nous sommes accueillis par les trois idiots, HimChan, YoungJae et JongUp. YoungJae me tend la main et m’aide à descendre.  
YoungJae: Bonjour mademoiselle, messieurs. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?  
YongNam: Oui, très bon voyage. *étouffe un rire*  
Moi: Euh, quelqu’un m’explique le délire ?  
HimChan: C’est rien, ils se sont mis en tête qu’on habitait un hôtel quatre étoiles.  
Denis: Eh bien, pouvons-nous visiter votre «hôtel quatre étoiles» ?  
JongUp: Bien entendu, suivez-nous.  
YoungJae et JongUp nous entraînent jusqu’à l’entrée de l’immeuble et nous tiennent la porte.  
YoungJae: Entrez je vous pris, la salle commune se trouve sur votre droite.  
Moi: La salle commune ?  
YongNam: La réplique du club Matoki si tu préfères.  
Moi: Ah ok.  
Nous entrons dans une grande pièce ressemblant effectivement comme deux gouttes d’eau au club Matoki.  
JongUp: Et regardez, nous avons même accroché au mur la poêle trouvée dans les décombres du vrai club.  
En effet, la fameuse poêle trône désormais sur le mur au dessus de la cuisine tel un trophée. Nous ressortons de la pièce et avant de prendre l’ascenseur, j’aperçois une grande plaque en plaqué or dans l’entrée de l’immeuble. Je m’avance et lis:

L'immeuble Matoki

**Rez de chaussée**

Salle commune du clan Matoki

**Premier étage**

Appartement n°1: vide

Appartement n°2: vide

**Deuxième étage**

Appartement n°3: HimChan, YoungJae et JongUp

Appartement n°4: vide

**Troisième étage**

Appartement n°5: Denis

Appartement n°6: YongNam et Sidonie

**Quatrième étage**

Appartement n°7: vide

Appartement n°8: YongGuk et HyoSung avec Zelo et JiEun

**Cinquième étage**

Appartement n°9: DaeHyun et Johanna

HimChan: Ce panneau peut encore changer, bien sûr. Par exemple, je ne vivrais pas toute ma vie avec les deux autres idiots. Si jamais ça ne vous convient pas, n’hésitez pas.  
Moi: YongNam, tu vas t’installer avec Sidonie ?  
YongNam: Eh bien, c’est peut-être un peu tôt mais bon. On se sent de vivre ensemble alors pourquoi pas essayer !  
Moi: Alors je vous souhaite d’être heureux ensemble.  
Nous montons tous dans le grand ascenseur. Il s’arrête au troisième étage, laissant descendre mon jumeau et YongNam. Sidonie l’attend d’ailleurs devant la porte de leur appartement. Elle me fait un signe de la main en me voyant dans l’ascenseur et je lui souris avant que les portes se referment. Nous nous arrêtons au cinquième étage cette fois-ci où DaeHyun m’attend.  
YoungJae: Bon nous on redescend. Si vous nous cherchez, on sera au deuxième étage.  
Les portes de l’ascenseur se referment et je m’approche de DaeHyun.  
DaeHyun: Ça te convient le dernier étage ?  
Moi: C’est parfait, tant que l’on est ensemble.  
Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et prend ma main dans la sienne.  
DaeHyun: Prête pour découvrir notre chez nous ?  
Moi: Prête.  
Il pose la main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte. Nous entrons donc dans un grand appartement lumineux. Étant situé au dernier étage, il y a des poutres en bois apparentes au plafond qui donne du cachet à la pièce. Il y a aussi une cuisine ouverte, quatre chambres et une grande salle de bain ainsi qu’une terrasse.  
DaeHyun: C’est le plus beau et le plus grand appartement de tout l’immeuble. Et c’est le notre.  
Je me tourne face à lui, passe mes bras autour de sa taille et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il m’encercle de ses bras et me sert contre lui.   
Moi: Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Mais, ce n’est pas un peu trop grand ?  
DaeHyun: Non. Enfin, tout dépend du nombre d’enfants que tu veux.  
Moi: Alors là, ne rêve pas pour que je t’en fasse des dizaines ! Si on en a deux, ce sera déjà pas mal !  
DaeHyun: Et trois, ce serait possible ?  
Moi: Hey, ça se voit que c’est pas toi qui va ressembler à une baleine ! Et je te parle pas de l’accouchement !  
DaeHyun: Je sais, désolé ma petite Jo’. Mais je trouve quand même que trois est un bon chiffre.  
Moi: Toi alors !  
Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia et m’enfuis en courant vers la porte d’entrée. Avant que je n’ai le temps de l’ouvrir, il m’attrape par la taille et me sert contre lui.  
DaeHyun: Je me fiche du nombre d’enfants que l’on aura, tant que tu restes à mes côtés.  
Il dépose une série de baisers dans mon cou et nous sortons de l’appartement, main dans la main. Nous descendons les escaliers et nous rendons dans la salle commune. Quand j’ouvre la porte, tous les membres du clan Matoki se tournent vers nous.  
YongNam: Ah bah vous voilà enfin !  
Moi: Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On était attendus ?  
YongNam: Surtout toi ! Ça fait deux heures que Zelo te réclame, il est insupportable !  
Zelo: On a parlé de moi ? Jo’ !!!!!!  
Il court vers moi et se jette dans mes bras.  
Zelo: Tu m’as trop manqué !  
Moi: Toi aussi tu m’as manquée, comme toujours.  
Il va ensuite faire un câlin à DaeHyun tandis que je vais saluer tous les autres. Maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, nous nous asseyons autour de la grande table qui trône au milieu de la pièce où se trouve un banquet. Nous commençons à manger et trinquons à notre nouvelle vie ensemble. Alors que chacun semble se régaler de ce festin, je ne peux m’empêcher de repenser à notre rencontre il y a maintenant deux ans. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier, ce fameux jour où Denis et moi avons poussé la porte du club Matoki. Ce jour où nous sommes allés nous baigner avec tous les membres du clan Matoki, ce jour où j’ai vu DaeHyun pour la première fois, ce jour où, sans même m’en rendre compte, il a fait chavirer mon cœur. Je regarde toutes ces personnes autour de moi, elles sont heureuses d’être ici comme moi, ça se voit. Je finis par poser mon regard sur DaeHyun assis à côté de moi. Alors qu’il avale la dernière boucher de son cheesecake, il pose discrètement sa main sur ma cuisse, puis tourne la tête vers moi pour voir ma réaction. Je me sens plutôt gênée surtout que mon jumeau assis en face de moi me regarde. Je retire donc sa main de ma cuisse mais il en profite pour entrelacer nos doigts. Étant la fin du repas, certains retournent chez eux tandis que d’autres se posent sur les canapés pour discuter. DaeHyun et moi, toujours main dans la main, décidons de remonter dans notre appartement. Nous nous rendons sur notre terrasse et profitons de la jolie vue qui nous est offerte. Alors que le soleil couchant colore le ciel d’une magnifique teinte rose orangée, je me place face à DaeHyun et passe mes bras autour de son cou. J’observe ses beaux yeux noirs qui passent instantanément au gris rosé quand il plante son regard dans le mien. Il me prend par la taille et me rapproche de lui.  
DaeHyun: Tu sais que je t’aime plus que tout au monde ?  
Moi: Tu sais que moi aussi, je t’aime plus que tout au monde ?  
Sur ces mots, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m’offrant un doux baiser emplie de passion.   
Aujourd’hui, j’ai atteint le bonheur absolue, l’amour parfait et la vie de mes rêves. Je crois que je ne peux pas demander mieux pour commencer cette nouvelle vie avec lui. Lui, mon amour éternel, DaeHyun.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Quelques années plus tard ...  
En ce jour ensoleillé d’Août, dans les couloirs d’une maternité, on raconte qu’une jeune femme du nom de Johanna aurait accouchée de jumeaux aux cheveux et aux yeux roses. On raconte aussi que celle-ci aurait failli mourir sur la table d’accouchement mais qu’elle aurait miraculeusement survécu. Serait-ce le début d’une nouvelle malédiction ? Mystère ... Tout ce que l’on sait, c’est que cette famille hors du commun n’est pas la seule dans ce cas. Les Matokis sont sûrement plus nombreux qu’on ne le pense ...

  
Fin !...


End file.
